Forbidden Love
by Stefanotis
Summary: Dick Grayson, college student, never thought anything could come in between friendship. That is until he met Ryan's younger sister. Can he get over what seems like a crush or will this forbidden love drive him crazy?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I walked into the diner and looked around for the boys. God, it's really busy today. Me and the guys discovered The Greasy Spoon about four years ago. They're cheap but the food is really great. I looked around to see Vic signaling for me. At least we get a booth this time. I walked over and gave each of them a pound. The five of us have been inseparable for a while now, even when we're in college. Wally, the man-whore, is the red head who I have known since childhood. He came over the manor, not long after I was adopted, and we became best friends ever since. Then there's Gar, the geek, who I met in elementary school. We spent hours on his game station playing mega monkeys. Vic, the athlete, is kind of my older brother. He stood up to the bullies that used to mock me in middle school. Ryan, the mysterious one. I call him that because I've known him since I was eighteen and at the same time it's like I don't know him. I met him after my bike broke down in front of his house. It turned out that he was a mechanic and helped me get back on the road.

"You realize you're drenching wet", said Wally.

I glared over at him. It wasn't my fault. The parking lot was full and I had to park in the back. Damn Gotham's weather. "Thank you captain obvious."

"Man I am going to bomb tomorrows test", said Vic. He was looking at the papers he placed on the table.

I laughed as I sat in the booth. "Professor Chan's tests were easy."

Vic mocked laughed me. "Okay Mr. I took Calculus last year and passed with straight A's."

"Aren't you like super smart in science, dude?", asked Gar.

Vic sighed. "Usually if I'm listening. I've been sleeping through every class. You know how hard it is to juggle class and college football?"

"I don't know how you guys handle college", said Ryan. He took a sip of his beer. Speaking of beer, I think I'll order one.

Wally nudged my arm. "Man do you see that blonde over by the front door?"

I rolled my eyes. Anything with legs and a vagina will attract that boy.

Wally looked over at Ry. "College is a great way to learn...about the opposite sex that is." He laughed at his own joke.

"School was never my thing anyways", said Ryan. "Mechanic at heart."

Ryan is saving up for his own shop. We actually work with him in his garage whenever we're free. He doesn't have enough money to buy a real shop so he decided to open up one in his garage to save up. I feel bad for him sometimes. He actually moved here from his country, wherever he's from, with barley any money and all alone. He never speaks about his family, hence the whole mysterious part. I offered him some money and told him he could pay me back anytime but he never would accept it.

I looked over at him as his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and I could see his eyebrows rise. He had this really tense look on his face.

"I need to take this", he told us and got out of the booth.

I had a bad feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

Three weeks later

I parked my car outside the Ry's garage. I stepped into a foot of snow and groaned. There's nothing more that I hate than the snow. Really you'd think I'd get used it to it living in Gotham for so long. I opened the door to the garage and walked in to see the guys already in there. I spotted Ryan working under the hood of a red car.

"Ryan you really need to shovel outside", I said.

Ryan didn't look up. "I'll get to it when I can." He sighed and stood up straight. He wiped his greasy hands on a towel.

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. After everything he's been through in the last three weeks. "Sorry I didn't mean to-

"It's fine", he interrupted. He sighed and wiped his forehead. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. I haven't been myself lately."

Vic rolled from under the car. "Man we don't blame you."

"Yea", said Gar from the stool. "It kinda hasn't been easy for you."

Ryan placed his hands on car and looked down.

"Is there any news about them?", I asked him.

Ryan shook his head. "My father was a trained pilot. I just don't understand how they could just be missing."

"Maybe you shouldn't assume the worse of things", said Wally. He took a bite out of his ice cream. "I'm serious. They could still be alive."

"They couldn't locate the plane", said Ryan. He gave out another big sigh. "They're sending my sister here."

Now that really caught my attention. I never knew he had a sister.

"You have a sister?", asked Gar. I was just going to ask that.

Ryan nodded. "I have two and since Kori is a minor, she has to live with me."

Gar tossed his comic book aside. "Why doesn't she just live with your other sister?"

Ryan tensed. "She's not around a lot."

"Wait who is sending your sister here?",asked Vic.

Ryan looked down at him. "The island of Cyprus and the city of Tameran." He glanced over at the clock. "Her plane lands around seven thirty tonight."

"So you have to like take care of her?", asked Wally.

We all looked at Wally and shook our heads.

"What?", he asked. He shrugged. "How old is she?"

"Seventeen", Ryan told us. "I just turned twenty one month a go and now I have to take care of a teenager."

Vic laughed. "Aw c'mon man. She can't be that bad."

"She's a girl", mentioned Ryan. "Do you know how hard it's going to adjust. No more bringing back the chicks and no more late parties."

What a shame. Ryan does throw the best parties. Booze, girls, music, and no parents.

"Wait!", yelled Wally. "Does this mean I can't sleep in the spare bedroom when I'm fighting with the parents?"

"Why don't you just move out?", asked Vic.

Wally took a bite out of his sandwich. "Free food and no bills."

I worry about Wally sometimes. I turned my attention to Ryan. "Well if you need anything man, just know we're all here for you."

Ryan nodded. "Yea. Hey about we go start dinner before I leave to the airport?"

"Great", said Vic standing up. He rubbed his stomach. "Cuz I'm hungry!"

"Me too!", said Wally mouthful.

I shook my head.

"How are you still hungry?",asked Ryan.

"Fast metabolism", replied Wally.

Ryan's house is like a second home to all of us. We spend a lot of our time here, hanging out, partying, working, eating dinner, and we even spend the night sometimes. The house isn't at all big. It's a off-white two story house with the basic kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, and a basement.

Dinner is always cooked by Vic and Ry while the rest of us just sit back and relax.

"Turn on the news", I told Wally,

Wally turned his head to me. "What is it with you and the news?"

"I like to keep in touch with whats happening in the world", I told him.

Wally rolled his eyes and flipped to the news. "Hows the cop thing going?"

I turned to him. "Fine."

"Are you going to be one of those cops that listen to police scanners all the time?", asked Gar.

Wally laughed. "He's probably going to have a low fat belly from eating donuts."

I glared at him and shook my head. "You shouldn't be talking."

Wally looked down and lifted his shirt. "No way man. My six pack is still there."

"Dinner is ready!", yelled Vic from inside the kitchen.

I grabbed the remote and turned off the t.v.

The kitchen table had burgers, hot dogs, french fries, steak, some tofu stuff for Gar, and a small bowl of salad. The salad is really there just for looks. The only one who ever eats salad is Gar.

"Who's turn is it in saying grace?", asked Vic. I never did say grace before. Not even when my parents were alive. It was during the first dinner we had, Vic claimed it was a tradition for him to say grace and so we adopted it too.

"You do it", said Ry.

We all folded our hands because it would just be weird for us to hold hands around the table. Vic did his usual thing and we dug into our food. It was quiet in the beginning just us guys focusing on eating our food.

Ryan broke the silence when he stood up. "I gotta go."

"Already?", asked Gar.

"It's almost five and the traffic is probably crazy", said Ryan. He exited through the archway but came back in a swift moment. "Try not to trash the place."

It wasn't long after Ryan left that we decided to leave his house. We thought it was best to leave him and his sister alone when they arrive.

"Hey Dick!", yelled Wally from behind.

I turned to look at him. "What?"

"Give me a lift?", he asked.

I nodded and got in the drivers seat of my car. "To your parents house?" I gave out a laugh.

"Ha ha", he mocked laughed. "Not everyone has a rich father who pays for their luxurious apartment rent."

I laughed and reversed the car out of the drive way. As I put the car in gear I could see Wally opening a bag of chips.

"Dude if I see one crumb on my leather seats, I will so kill you", I told him.

He placed the bag in front of my face. "Want some?"

I shook my head. "How do girls like you?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "They don't call me the fastest boy on the team for no reason."

"That's disgusting", I told him.

He shrugged. "The ladies like it." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Speaking of ladies. How's Barbara?"

He always has to bring her up. "I don't know how is she?"

He raised an eyebrow. "There's a rumor going around ya know?"

"There's always a rumor going around", I told him. I kept my eyes on the road. "She said that she wants to take a break...again."

"You gotta put your foot down", he told me. "Learn to give orders."

I glared at him. "What are you trying to say?"

He raised his eyebrows and fished for more chips. "You know exactly what I'm saying."

I'm going to kill him. "I'm not whipped!"

He placed his hands out in defense. "You said it not me."

I'm not whipped. Barbara and I are just taking another break.

I pulled up in front of Wally's house and let him out. I gave him a two finger salute and made my way back home.

* * *

Read and Review pwetty pwease


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my alarm buzzing. I punched it and it fell to the ground. I had no class today so why the hell was that thing buzzing? I placed my head back on my pillow and closed my eyes.

"What did the alarm clock do to you?"

Oh god. I lifted my head up to see Babs standing at my bedroom door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She smiled and stepped into my room. "I need a few of my things back."

I rolled my eyes and placed the pillow over my head. Wait how did she get in here? I lifted my head up and looked at her. "How'd you get in?"

She rummaged through the drawers and took out a cd. "I still have a key ya know?"

"Well give it back", I told her. Seriously, I'd rather not have her barge in here at any time.

She fished the key out of her purse and tossed it to me. "Here you go."

"Why do you look all happy?", I asked her.

She smiled the biggest smile. "I have a date tonight."

I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms. "Already seeing new people? You told me you wanted a break just yesterday."

She pointed to my bed. "Say that to the blonde next to you."

I looked down next to me and closed my eyes. "Shit." Shouldn't have stopped at that bar last night.

"Exactly", said Babs. She grabbed the rest of her things and exited my bedroom.

I slapped my forehead and ran after her. I closed the door before she could leave. "Wait...I didn't mean-

"Look Dick", she said turning around. "Things are different now. We're no longer the same high school couple we used to be. Even in high school we had our problems. I think it's just best that we end this once and for all."

"Why?", I asked.

"You're too much of a playboy", she said. "And I thought Wally was bad."

No fair. Wally is supposed to be the man-whore not me. "I'm not Wally."

She placed a hand on my cheek. "I knew I shouldn't have dated someone younger than me."

I was getting angry. "I'm mature."

She laughed and kissed my cheek. "You're so cute when you're angry."

I closed the door behind her and slowly made my way to the couch. She actually broke up with me...with me! That never happens. Babs is, well was, my only real girlfriend. Sure I've dated a few other girls, while Babs and I took a long break, but it only lasted a few weeks or so. The rest were usually just one night stands. Like the blonde in my room. Maybe I should forget about her? Maybe I should start living like a playboy again?

"Dick?"

I looked behind me to see the blonde standing in just underwear. Yep, defiantly living up to my ways again. "Hey Trisha."

I saw as her face changed from happy to angry. "My name is Tiffany you jerk!" She stormed off into my bedroom and came out a few seconds later with a t-shirt on, she had the rest of her things in her hands. She gave me the finger before leaving my apartment.

I groaned and leaned back into the couch. "Call me!" Okay maybe I was a little harsh on her but what the hell was I supposed to do? I had a few drinks last night. Trisha...Tiffany...it's all the same to me.

I shrugged it off and went to get ready for the day. I met the guys at the gym, minus Ryan, and we worked out together. After that we decided to go to the pizza parlor and order several boxes. We brought them back over Ryan's house.

We stood outside on the front porch waiting for him to answer the door. Garfield was abusing the doorbell and rang it several times.

"You're gonna break it!", yelled Vic.

Garfield rang the doorbell one last time and we sighed in annoyance.

Ryan came to the door and looked at us. "Are you guys on something?"

"Sorry", said Garfield. "I was tempted."

"A little help!", yelled Wally in the back. "Pizza here!"

Ryan moved out of the way and let us through.

The moment we stepped into Ryan's house we noticed a huge change. The place was actually clean and smelled nice. It kinda smelled like strawberries and cotton candy. And there was loud music from upstairs.

"What happened to your house?", asked Gar.

"And you got a piano?", asked Vic.

I stepped into the living room to see a black piano placed in the corner of the room. He rearranged his furniture too.

"Kori! Keep it down up there!", yelled Ryan. He looked at us and groaned. "She woke me up at eight in the morning so that I can help her clean the house."

I heard the piano playing and looked over at Gar pressing the keys. "That doesn't explain this."

"It's for my sister", he told us. He waved for us to go into the kitchen.

I looked around the house. Damn, Ryan is going soft on us. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. Several pizza boxes were scattered around the now clean counter.

"Your man cave isn't such a man cave anymore", said Wally.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "At least I own my own piece of property."

"I broke up with Babs", I told them. Okay she broke up with me but I wasn't going to tell them that. And of course they were happy about it.

"You're a free man!", yelled Vic.

"Finally", said Ryan.

Wally nodded his head. "Exactly. Finally."

I shook my head and laughed with them. Maybe it was about time.

We heard a bark of a dog and looked at the archway to see a small white dog barking.

"Kori!", yelled Ryan. "Come get your stupid dog!"

"He's not stupid", said a soft voice. I looked over to see a girl crouching down. "Come Silky." The girl stood up, holding the dog in her hands, and looked over at all of us.

"We got pizza if you're hungry", said Ryan.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us?", asked Vic.

Ryan looked over at us. "Oh yea." He stood up and walked over to his sister. "Guys this is my sister Korina. Korina these are the guys, Walter, Garfield, Victor, and that's Richard." Why the formality?

She looked up at her brother. "You have friends?" That earned a laugh. "And you guys can call me Kori."

"She _is_ hot", said Wally.

I looked over to see Ryan starring at Wally with a menacing look.

Wally crouched down. "I mean...she's pretty." He gave Ryan a large smile.

"You're lucky we're friends", he told him.

I looked over to Kori to get a better look of her. Unlike Ryan, she has long red wavy hair. Not like the red hair Babs has. It's the kind of red that looks fake but it looks so natural on her. Her eyes are big and green and she's tall. Not taller than me but she has long legs and okay this is Ryan's sister we're talking about. I turned away and took a slice of pizza. She's only seventeen anyways.

I went to take a bite out of my pizza but Vic stopped me. "We didn't say grace."

"Since when did you start saying grace?" I looked over at Kori who was talking to her brother.

"Things change", he told her.

She raised her eyebrows. "I can see that." She placed her dog down and took the seat across from me. "So do you like hold hands?"

"Yes we do!" I looked over at Wally in annoyance. He was sitting right next to her. He grabbed her hand and grinned.

I looked over to Ryan who was grinding his teeth together.

"Okay I am not holding hands with green bean here", said Vic in annoyance.

"It's not like I wanna hold hands with another guy either", said Gar.

Ryan sighed in annoyance. "Can we just get this over with?"

I held hands with Ryan and Gar. This is kinda weird.

"Kori can do the honors since this is her first time eating with us, said Vic. I looked over and he winked at her. He actually winked? At her? Wait...why do I care?

"Really?", asked Kori. She sounded unsure.

He nodded at her.

I placed my head down waiting for her to speak.

"Um...God? Thank you for the invention of pizza? It smells really good. Okay amen", she said.

"Alright dig in y'all", announced Vic.

I waited for everyone to take a slice before going in. I noticed Kori unfolding a napkin and placing it on her lap. She also had a knife on her left side and a fork on her right side of the plate. She caught me looking at her and her green eyes met mine. She blushed a deep red and looked down. It was kind of cute. I shook my head and reached for a pizza the same time she did. We actually went for the same slice.

"Sorry", she quietly said before removing her hand.

I smiled at her and chuckled. "It's okay...go ahead."

She nodded and reached for the slice. I reached for my own slice and placed it on my plate.

"Why are you eating with a fork and knife?", asked Ryan.

I looked over to see her cut into her pizza.

"I actually took a class on mannerism", she told him in a matter of fact tone.

"What school did you go to?", asked Gar.

She turned to him. "Tamaran's boarding school for the talented."

"What talents do you have?", Gar asked her.

Ryan chuckled. "Probably everything. Kori's the perfect child."

She glared at Ryan. "I am not a perfect child." She turned to all of us. "I do ballet, I play the piano, and I sing."

"So are you going to Gotham's school for the talented?", asked Vic.

Kori looked down and shook her head. "I can't afford it."

"We can't afford it so you're going to Gotham High school. ", said Ryan. "It's a private school so you're gonna have to impress them to get in. Did you already start writing the submission essay? We need that scholarship."

"Yes", she said sadly.

"I have a friend who owns a voice studio and I asked her to stop by this weekend for you to try out. If you get in then you can practice on the weekends" I could hear the hope in Ryan's voice, trying to cheer her up.

Kori nodded before she stood up and excused herself.

We all looked over at Ryan.

"She ain't that bad", said Vic.

"I agree", said Wally.

"She hates me", said Ryan.

We all looked at him and gave him a sympathetic look. She probably just needs to adjust. I should know how that feels.

Ryan snapped his fingers. "By the way Dick, your jersey is upstairs in Kori's room. You might want to get it before she throws it out."

I stood up and nodded. "I have to go anyways. I'll see you guys later."

I passed the living room and made my way upstairs to Kori's room. I stood outside her door and went to knock but I stopped. The door was opened a little and you can see inside the room. I peeked through but I couldn't see anything. I moved in closer and I could see Kori's back. She had on a white bra. I shouldn't be doing this. She unclipped her bra. I really shouldn't be doing this. The bra fell to the ground and she placed a t-shirt on. She placed her fingers on the side of her jeans. Oh I really really should look away right now. My head bumped the door. Shit! I stepped back a little. She saw me! She saw me!

"I'll be there in a minute!", she called out.

She totally saw me peeking. She probably thinks I'm a pedo or something.

I held in my breath as she opened the door. "Can I help you?"

I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I couldn't look in her eyes. "Ryan said my jersey was up here?"

She raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Oh yes. Grayson?" She stepped inside her room and invited me in with her hand.

I nodded and stepped in. Everything seemed so purple and pink and clean. "New bed?"

She nodded. "Wasn't going to sleep in a bed used for sex."

Awkward. "Yea."

She bent down in front of her dresser and opened the drawer fishing through. She held out the jersey. "Here you go."

I took it from her and our fingers brushed, I felt a pinch of static. "Sorry."

She shook her head and smiled. "No I'm sorry." She pointed to the jersey. "You play football?"

"Ah...I used to", I told her. "Way back in high school."

She raised an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"Twenty one", I told her.

"Oh your Ryan's age." Was that a hint of sadness?

I nodded and cleared my throat. "Well I should be going." Why was I getting nervous? She didn't see me. "Um...bye now." I made my way to leave.

"Good bye Richard."

I stopped and dared to turn around but I didn't.

* * *

Read and Review

I changed the age of Kori to seventeen because Star of Airdrie reminded me of the taboo. Just to be on the safe side.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't go home after Ryan's house. Bruce had called and told me he wanted to talk. That could mean anything. I pulled up to the gate and pressed the password on the box. The gate opened and I drove up to the manor. As usual I was greeted by Alfred or as I like to call him Al. Al has been working at the manor way before me or even Bruce came into the picture. From what I know he actual raised Bruce when his parent's were murdered. He's like a father to all of us.

"Dinner will be ready in a few", he told me.

"Sorry Al but I already ate with the guys", I told him.

He nodded. "How is your friend Ryan doing? It is a tragedy what happened."

"He's good", I told him. "Ah...his little sister came to live with him."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That must be good for him then."

"Yea", I agreed. "Where's Bruce?"

"He is in the dining room with Master Timothy." Tim is my little brother, also adopted by Bruce.

I nodded and made my way around the large house. I stepped through the archway and walked down towards the large dining table. Seriously the thing is pretty long. It's bigger than the trailer I lived in back in the day. I looked to the head of the table to see Bruce sipping on his red wine. I ruffled Tim's hair and he looked up with a scowl.

"I spent hours on this hair", he told me.

I chuckled. "Where are you going tonight?"

He grinned at me. "I'm taking this girl out to the movies."

"The movies?", I laughed. "Is that what kids your age call a date?"

Tim laughed. "Who cares? We'll be kissing the whole movie anyways."

I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "That's my brother!"

"Yes please encourage him some more", said Bruce.

I looked over at crossed my arms. "We learn from our father."

"I am age appropriate to be doing things I do", he told us. "Your brother had just turned seventeen."

"I did worse things when I was his age", I told Bruce. I took a seat next to Tim. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Firstly, how is college?", he asked. "I received your grades in the mail and you're doing good." Good? No great or way to go son?

"I'm on winter break", I said.

"Good. I wanted to remind you about the upcoming events in the next few weeks", he said.

I placed the side on my head on my hand and nodded. "Keep going."

"As you know next week is Christmas", he told me. "I expect you to be present for the Christmas Eve party at the museum."

"Can I invite some people?", I asked. Honestly, I'd rather have my friends be there instead of having rich snobby folks.

Bruce sighed. He hates being interrupted. "I'll give you six tickets to give out." I'm satisfied. "Next, I want you to be here for Christmas day. I want to spend a nice day with my boys."

I exchanged glances with Tim.

"You have something planned, don't you?", asked Tim.

Bruce innocently shook his head. "No."

I exchanged sly glances with Tim again before returning to Bruce. "Seriously?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Alright fine. I figured I'd have a normal Christmas day instead of going out to a party so that the press can get off my behind. Saying that I'm a bad father and all? Who are they kidding? I'll show them bad parenting."

I looked at Tim and burst into laughter.

"Oh that is a good one", said Tim.

"What are you laughing at? Your father is not all _that_ bad", said Alfred pushing a trolly along with him.

I looked over at Bruce who seemed annoyed. "I try my hardest. It's not easy being a single parent."

I clasped my hands in front of me. "We need a momma, daddy!"

"Don't call me daddy", said Bruce.

My laughter died down. I tapped my fingers on the table. "Anyways I need to go."

"You're not staying?", asked Bruce.

I rubbed my stomach and watched as Alfred placed food on the table. "Nah I already ate."

"Why don't you stay the night?", asked Alfred. "Your old room is just the way you left it."

I shook my head. "Thanks but I enjoy the no parents or parent in my case."

"Don't be late for work", said Bruce. "And don't think I haven't found about the days you've been skipping." Oh goody. I have to start somewhere and since I'm not a cop yet, I'm working at Bruce's place.

I exchanged goodbyes with everyone and made my way out.

FL

I woke up the next morning around nine o'clock. It took me extra time to get ready for work considering I actually had to put on a suit. I slicked my hair back and smiled in the mirror. I look fresh.

Even though I worked for Bruce, I actually had to work. I made my way up to VP a few years back. Well actually I was given the title but same thing. What does a VP actually do? Well for starters I have to organize a direction in which Wayne Enterprises can go through. I have to lead directors and managers which could be a huge pain because they all suck up to you. I have to achieve goals for the company and maintain the awareness of the company. And that all comes with paper work.

I nodded as everyone in the building said hellos. I made my way up to the top floor and was immediately greeted by Gretchen, my secretary.

"Hello Mr. Grayson", she said. She wasn't attractive. At all. I think Bruce hired her on purpose so that I actually worked. No fair! He gets a hot secretary! His office is a hallway down from mine.

"Gretchen", I said nodding. "Did I miss anything in the last few days?"

She walked around her desk and typed on her computer. "You missed two meetings and six appointments."

I nodded. "Okay did you tell them-

"That you apologize and you are very ill at home", interrupted Gretchen. She's a smart cookie.

"Good girl", I said. "Forward all messages to my office and get me a coffee."

She nodded and I made my way into my office. I saw the stack of paper work on my desk and cringed. I sat in my chair and picked up the first pack of papers. The phone rang and I picked it up.

"Grayson speaking", I said.

"So you actually came in?" Bruce.

"I told you I was going to come in", I said.

"I was just checking", he said. "I left a surprise on your desk."

I nodded. "I saw."

"Have them in by tonight if you want to get payed", he said.

I was getting a little annoyed. "I got it Bruce. Good bye."

"Good bye."

A knock on the door and Gretchen came in with my coffee. "I just want to remind you that you have a meeting at two o'clock today."

"Will Bruce be there?" I blowed on my coffee.

"Yes sir", she said.

I nodded. "Very well, you can go now."

She nodded and made her way.

I grabbed a pen and clicked it. Here we go.

FL

It was past midnight when I finally finished all my work. I went over some paper work until twelve in the afternoon. I took my lunch break and then waited in my room for two o'clock. I had some games in my room so I spent my time on darts and game station. I met Bruce in the meeting room and there were five other men in there. All of them wanted to sell us something or help expand the company through theirs. I didn't pay attention much and Bruce had to kick me a few times to wake me up. The meeting finished around four and I went back to my office to finish some more paperwork. Around six I had Gretchen order me some chinese. I took a few phone calls and finished up the paper work.

I woke up the next day around one thirty in the afternoon. It was Friday and we never had work on Friday. I have to come in on Mondays through Thursdays. I grabbed my phone on the side table and looked at it. A few missed calls from the guys and Bruce and some text messages. I groaned and got up to get ready.

I didn't have anything planned until later tonight so I thought I'd go to Wayne Manor and spend some time with Tim. I mean I had to ask him about his date and give him some brotherly advice.

As usual I was greeted by Alfred at the door. He smiled and took my coat.

"Tim back from school yet?", I asked.

Alfred nodded. "He has gone upstairs to the library with a friend."

"A friend?", I asked.

"A girl", said Alfred smiling.

I raised my eyebrows. A girl? "Really? This is going to be fun."

"Oh do not tease your brother", Alfred scolded. "Will you be needing anything?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'll be upstairs." I jogged upstairs and made a left to the library.

I peered into the room and saw them crowded around the computer. The girl has long red hair tied in a ponytail...wait...I think that's Ryan's sister. Kori? I cleared my throat and knocked against the door.

"Hey guys!", I called.

They both turned their heads to me. Yep, that is Kori.

"Hey!", she called. "You live here?"

Tim looked between the two of us. "How do you know each other?"

Kori pointed at me. "He is Ryan's friend. He was at my house. Um...Richard was it?"

I nodded. "You got that right." I wonder what she's doing here. "How do you two know each other?"

"School", said Tim. He crossed his arms. "Kori's the new girl so I thought I'd show her around town."

I looked at Kori who shook her head. "We have a project together."

"Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?", I asked.

Tim nodded. "Yea we are but Mr. Longmire gave us a project and Kori was chosen as my partner. We're supposed to make a brochure or something so we thought we'd just finish it by tonight."

I nodded. "Cool. Does Ry know you're here?"

Kori's eyes widened. "Oh I have not told him yet. Do you mind if I use a phone?"

"There's one by the last bookcase", said Tim, pointing to the phone.

She excused herself to use the phone.

I watched as she walked over. She had on the school uniform. A white button down, a blue vest, and a blue plaid skirt. She had on white knee highs, one was lower than the others and black boots...why am I checking her out? I turned my head and leaned over Tim's chair.

"So what are they saying about her?", I asked.

Tim looked up at me. "Who?"

I pointed to Kori.

Tim turned to me and grinned. "All the guys are into her. The minute she stepped on campus all the girls started envying her and all the guys started drooling over her. I was going to ask her to the dance tomorrow but Josh already did."

I nodded and looked over at Kori. She twirled her finger around the cord of the phone and she itched the back of her left foot with her other. I looked down at Tim. "Are _you_ interested in her?"

Tim gave me a shrug. "I don't know. I mean she's hot but she's kind of a weirdo."

I raised an eyebrow. "Weirdo?"

He nodded. "Yea." He looked back at Kori. "She asked me what a hotdog was at lunch."

I laughed. "No she didn't."

"I swear."

"I mean she's not from this country. They probably don't have the same food as us." That's probably why.

I looked up as she walked back over. I moved back so she could get to her seat.

"My brother is wondering if you could give me a ride home. He has a lot of work in the garage and he cannot", she said.

I raised my eyebrows and pointed to myself. "Me?"

She giggled. "Yes."

A ride home? What's the worse that could happen. "Um...sure. I don't mind."

She nodded and turned to the computer.

"I'll just let you guys do your work", I said. I walked out of the library and made my way back to my old room.

It wasn't until eight at night when I had to take Kori home. I had dinner alone with Bruce. Tim and Kori ate upstairs, claiming that had to finish their project. I peeked in a few times making sure they kept doing their work and nothing else. I know Tim said he didn't like her but Tim is a guy. I'm sure Ryan wouldn't like it if Tim was all over his little sister. I mean...Kori seems like a sweet girl. I wouldn't want anyone to disrespect her.

I buckled my seat belt and looked over at Kori. I never realized how short her skirt sat. There had to be rules at school for short skirts. I'm pretty sure considering I always got yelled at for untucked shirt.

Kori looked at me and smiled. "Ready?"

I smiled and shook myself. "Yea." I drove out of Wayne Manor.

Kori hummed to herself as I was driving.

I reached over to the radio and played some music not too loud.

"If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy? If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?"

I looked over at her. She has a really nice voice. She did say she could sing.

She glanced over at me and stopped. She blushed and looked down.

"Don't stop", I told her. "Your voice is really nice."

She didn't say anything. She looked down and I noticed she was twisting her fingers together.

That awkward silence was coming. I hate quiet car drives. "So do you like the new school?"

She shrugged. "It is okay. The boys are very welcoming."

I don't want to talk about boys. "Right."

I stopped at a red light and glanced over at her. She reached up at her hair and untied her pony tail. Her hair fell down as she shook it.

"Is that your natural color?", I asked. I had to ask.

She nodded. "People always ask me that. My mother's hair _was_ like this. Every time I tell people that it is natural, they laugh and say I am lying." She turned to me. "But I am not lying."

"I believe you", I said.

"Really?", she asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Sure."

She gave me a smiled before turning her head away from me, blushing. She's not the first girl to blush because of me.

"So how long have you known my brother?"

"Ah...four years", I said. "I was eighteen when we met."

"I thank you", she said.

That surprised me. I looked over and gave her a confused look. "For what?"

"Being a friend to my brother", she said. "It is not easy being the new kid in town, especially when you are not from this country."

I said the only thing I could. "Your welcome."

I parked my car beside the curb of the house. I turned to her. "Give Ry my greetings."

She unclipped her seatbelt and grabbed her backpack from the back seat. "You do not wish to come down?"

I shook my head. "Thanks but I should get going."

"Are you sure?", she asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure."

The next thing I knew, she gave me a hug. I closed my eyes and smelled her hair. Strawberries.

"Thank you for the ride", she said.

She moved back and I was kind of disappointed. She smells really good. "Any time."

I waved good bye as she closed the car door. I think I might be crushing on her.

* * *

Read and Review

I have college orientation tomorrow and the next so it will be rare for an update.

Also, I need to tell you about my new fascination. Comic books. I purchased my first four today, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Batman Year Zero, Superman Adventures, and Batman and the Red Hood. Just wanted to say, in love!


	4. Chapter 4

I sat with my feet up on the coffee table. Wally sat across from me flipping through a magazine. I was at Ryan's house but there was no Ryan to be found. I drove Tim over because his school dance is today and his date was getting ready with Kori. Kori's date wasn't here either and I was kinda happy. I mean Ryan wouldn't be happy if he knew about this. Speaking of Ryan I think he just came.

"Kori I'm home!", he called. He walked through the archway with some grocery bags in his hands. He stopped in his tracks and looked at us. "Um...what are you guys doing here?"

"I was bored", said Wally.

I looked at Ryan. "School dance."

"School dance?", asked Ryan.

I nodded. "Tim's date is upstairs with Kori and I dropped him off."

"School dance?", asked Ryan again. "Kori have a date?" He was looking at Tim.

Tim looked up at him and nodded. "Josh."

Ryan placed the bags next to the couch and slowly nodded. "Josh huh? And where is he?" He glanced around.

"Not here yet", said Tim.

I watched as Ryan turned to leave. "Kori?", we loudly heard. "Get that tiny ass down here!"

"I'm getting ready!", she yelled from upstairs.

"What is this dance I'm hearing about?", he asked loudly.

She didn't answer him back.

Ryan walked back into the living room and grabbed the bags. He placed them in the kitchen before coming back in.

"Stupid school dance", he muttered sitting down on the couch. "Stupid date."

Wally laughed. "Dude chill out. It's just a school dance."

"She's going with a boy", said Ryan angrily.

Wally shrugged. "So? You were a teenager not so long ago."

Ryan's eyes widened. "Exactly."

The doorbell rang and Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Go get the door Wally."

"Dude? Why me?", he asked.

Ryan walked out of the living room and then back in. He had a bat in his hand. "I just want to scare him."

Wally looked at him and laughed. "That's my boy!" He high fived Ryan.

A moment later, Josh, came into the room. He had on dress pants, a white dress shirt, a green tie, and a black leather jacket. He had his ears pierced and his hair was black and down to his shoulders. He wore sunglasses and he was chewing gum. Who the hell does this kid think he is?

"What's happening?", he said.

"Hey Josh", said Tim.

They connected fists.

Ryan cleared his throat and Josh turned to meet him. "Sup?"

"First of all you take those goddamn sunglasses off in my house", said Ryan.

Josh nodded and took them off. "What are you Kori's father?"

Ryan stood up and gripped the bat. "Actually I'm her brother. Her very protective and crazy brother."

"Cool", said Josh.

Ryan looked angry. Heck, I was getting angry.

"Do you smoke?", asked Ryan.

Josh smiled. "What are you offering?"

"This bat up your ass", said Ryan.

Josh narrowed his own eyes. "What's your problem man?"

"My problem?", asked Ryan. "I'll show you what my problem is!"

"Josh!", said a happy voice.

All the talking in the room stopped and we looked over at the archway. I looked past Tim's date. Kori stood there absolutely beautiful. Yes, I'm actually admitting that Ryan's little sister is beautiful. Her green dress just complimented her body perfectly and her heels made her legs look longer. Her hair-

"What the hell are you wearing?", asked Ryan. Way to interrupt me.

"A dress", said Kori. She twirled around.

"You look hot", said Josh walking over to her. He gave her a hug. I didn't like that.

Kori let go of him and smiled at Ryan. "I'm going to put something over it."

Ryan sighed. "Just be careful okay. And don't forget your tryout is tomorrow."

Kori walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I won't be out long."

"I'll make sure she's back by ten", said Josh.

Ryan gave him a menacing look.

I gave Tim a good bye and watched as they all left the house.

I looked over at Ryan. "I didn't like that kid."

"Me either", said Ryan. "If he tries something, he'll get his ass beat." Ryan walked into the kitchen.

I got more comfortable on the couch and noticed Wally was looking at me with a huge grin.

"What?", I asked.

He looked into the kitchen and walked over to me. He sat next to me and placed his arm around my shoulders. "I know that look."

"What look?"

He wiggled his eyebrows. "The look you gave Kori when she walked in."

I raised my eyebrows. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You like her!", he exclaimed.

I placed my hand over Wally's mouth with a slap. "Shut up! Ryan is in the kitchen", I whispered.

He talked in a hushed tone. "So you do? You can't hide it from me."

I looked at him and sighed. I really couldn't hide it from him. He is my best friend. "Do I like her?" Do I? I mean I think she's really really pretty. I do feel something when she walks in the room. "I don't know. I mean...she's a cool girl."

"A cool girl?", asked Wally. "I'm sure Josh has plans."

"I'll kill him", I said.

"Ha! Got you there", said Wally. He raised his eyebrow. "So?"

I shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you."

"I'll tell you then", said Wally. "You are crushing...bad...and on your friends little sister."

"Is that a bad thing?", I asked.

"Of course it is!", exclaimed Wally. He leaned in. "You saw Ryan's face when he found out Kori has a date. Just imagine his face if he ever saw the two of you together."

Fuck! I'm in some deep shit. "It's not like I'm going to ask her out or something. She's too young for me."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "She'll be eighteen in a year."

"It still would feel wrong", I said.

Wally shrugged and got up. "Just telling you to be careful man."

"What should I do?", I asked. "I don't want this to become anything more.

"Just ignore her as much as possible", said Wally.

"What are you girls whispering about?"

I looked up to see Ryan carrying three beer cans in his hands.

"Nothing", I muttered.

He sat down next to me. "It sure didn't sound like anything. Beer Wal?"

"Sure man", he replied.

Ryan tossed him a beer before tossing me one.

"So Bruce gave me some tickets to give out for the Christmas Eve party", I said. "Of course my boys are getting one but I have two other tickets available if any of you wanted to invite someone."

"Sure", said Ryan.

"Like maybe a date", I told him.

Ryan looked at me and nodded. "Yea." He grabbed the remote and flipped on the t.v. "Basketball game is on."

I left Ryan's house after the game had finished. I was Tim's ride so I had to wait for him and his date. They got back around nine forty that night. I could tell Ryan was satisfied and made sure Kori had no alone time with Josh. I made sure to ignore Kori and was glad she immediately went to her room after Josh left. She muttered something about embarrassing brothers.

After dropping Tim's date off, I couldn't help but wonder why Ryan was so overprotective. Okay Kori is his sister but I'm pretty sure she's dated before or had a boyfriend before. Why do I care? This is my best friend's sister for god sakes! Ignore her Dick. That is your best answer.

"What's up with you?",asked Tim.

I turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"You seem so deep in thought", he replied.

I sighed. "Just tired." I lied. I'm confused.

Tim nodded. "Are you staying the week at the manor?"

"Of course I am", I replied. I stay every Christmas week. Alfred usually goes over to my apartment and grabs a few of my things for me. Mostly everything is already at the manor, like my huge bed which I'm hitting the minute I get home.

And that is exactly what I did. I knocked out the minute I touched my old mattress. I don't mind sleeping at the manor over night. The perks of it all is that Alfred sometimes cooks you breakfast in bed, especially if you were drunk the other night. I woke up to snow fall the next morning. The radio said we got about six inches of snow. My nose filled with the smell of gingerbread and warm egg nog. I looked over to my nightstand and smiled. Alfred knows what I love. I ate a few of the cookies, drank up the eggnog and went to go take a quick shower.

Bruce was already sitting at the breakfast table when I got down there. I noticed on my way down that the huge Christmas tree was up in the Wayne family room. I ruffled Tim's hair as I made my way around Bruce and took my seat across from him.

"Why do you always have to do that?", asked Tim.

I laughed. "I've been doing it since day one you stepped through that door. It's kind of a tradition." I grabbed the coffee and poured some for myself.

"So how was the dance Tim?", asked Bruce.

"It was good", he replied.

"I hope you were on your best behavior", said Bruce.

Tim grinned. "Aren't I always?"

"I want to remind you both that the party is tomorrow at seven o'clock", said Bruce.

I sighed in annoyance. "Can we just have one breakfast without any reminders and lectures on how we're supposed to act? I think we get it."

Bruce looked at me with 'the Bruce glare'. Yes I named his glare because it's really really deadly. If you get caught in the glare you might actually fall under its spell. "Respect your elders Richard."

I crossed my eyebrows and crossed my arms. He knows I hate when people call me Richard. "Don't call me that!"

"It is the week of Christmas! It is a time to rejoice and be happy!", exclaimed Alfred walking through. "No one is to argue or fight all week or else they will be punished. Now apologize to one another."

I locked eyes with Bruce and could hear Tim's snicker.

"Sorry", we both muttered at the same time.

Leave it to Alfred to make us apologize.

"Good!", exclaimed Alfred. "Now who wants some pie?"

* * *

Next: Christmas Eve party and some fluffy fluff!

Now off I go to bake some cookies and read more comics. Deuces!


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan called that afternoon claiming he needed my help with something. I told him that I'd be over in a few and once I got there I noticed I wasn't the only one there. I walked in the house and noticed all the guys sitting in the living room with their arms crossed.

"What do you need my help with?", I asked Ryan.

Ryan smiled. "You guys are going to help me with the Christmas tree."

I raised my eyebrow. "You asked me to come down here for a Christmas tree?"

"He asked all of us to come down here for a Christmas tree", said Vic.

"Oh c'mon guys", said Ryan. "I promised Kori I'd take her for getting accepted into Karen's voice studio and I need help loading the tree."

Vic stood up. "Karen is here?" He suddenly became all sweaty. Everyone knows Vic has a crush on Karen.

Ryan laughed. "Don't worry, I already invited her to Bruce Wayne's party."

"You did?", asked Vic.

Ryan nodded. "That reminds me. Wally do you still have that extra ticket?"

"Yup...why?", he asked.

"Can I have it?", asked Ryan. "I sorta promised Kori that I'd take her too."

"Oh no", said Wally. "I'm planning on inviting this girl a few days ago at the bar and-

"Please?", asked Ryan.

Wally sighed. "Fine. I'll bring the ticket tomorrow."

Ryan gave him a thumbs up.

"So are we seriously going to pick out a Christmas tree? You know Christmas is in two days", said Gar. "How do you expect to find a tree?"

"There's still some",said Ryan. "Now will you guys help?"

I sighed. "Sure." I knew once I'd agree that everyone would too.

"Great", said Ryan. "I'll call Kori and we'll take my car."

"I am right here." Kori stood at the entrance of the living room with, Silky? I think that's the dog's name. I tried not to look at her. Ignore her.

"Are you ready?", asked Ryan.

"Yes", she replied. "Are your friends coming with us?"

Ryan nodded.

"Excellent", she cheered. "The more the merrier."

We got into Ryan's car. Vic in the front since he's the biggest. Wally and I behind him and Kori and Gar in the back. I'm glad I didn't sit next to her or behind her. I really don't want to make contact in any way.

"What comic book are you reading?", I heard Kori asking.

"Batman", said Garfield.

"Oh my gosh! I love Batman!", squealed Kori.

"No way", said Gar.

"Yup! I love the issue where Batman and Joker meet for the first time", said Kori.

"I love the one where he meets Catwoman", said Gar. I looked back to see a dreamy look on his face. "She's my favorite villain."

"I can't wait for when the writers reveal Batman's identity", said Kori. "I wonder how-

"Enough with the nerd talk!", I yelled.

Everyone in the car got quiet. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I looked back at Kori who had a sad look on her face. Now I feel like a jerk.

I should apologize. "I-

"We're here!", yelled Ryan.

I turned to look outside the window. There was a huge sign that said Carl's Christmas Trees and a smaller sign under it that said twenty percent off trees. I got out of the car and immediately the cold hit me. I wrapped my black scarf around my neck and looked back at the group.

"Alright Kori go look around and find a tree you like", said Ryan.

Kori nodded and walked around the very few trees. There were still some good ones up and some bad ones.

"Ooh Ryan!", she exclaimed. "This one is perfect!"

We walked over to the tree. It was about five feet tall and dark green. Perfectly shaped and trimmed.

"Alright boys", said Ryan. "Let's cut it down." Ryan lifted up a wood saw.

I noticed Kori standing out of reach of the group. I looked over at my occupied friends and walked over to her.

"Hey", I said. Really? Is that the best I could do?

She looked at me with her arms crossed. "Hello."

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling a little nervous. "Um...you picked a good tree."

She raised an eyebrow, glanced over at the tree, then back at me. "Thanks."

"Look Kori", I said. I cleared my throat and fumbled for with my. "I wanted to apologize for what happened in the car. I didn't mean to come off rude."

She giggled.

"What's so funny?", I asked. Really what was so funny? I'm trying to apologize and it's not that easy.

She stopped giggling and moved closer to me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and I knew my cheeks had turned red. I glanced over at Ryan just to make sure he wasn't looking.

"Ah...Kori?", I asked.

She tightened my scarf around my neck and removed her hands. "I just think it's cute that I make you nervous."

I raised my eyebrows. She makes me nervous? Me? I wasn't going to admit to that. "You don't make me nervous."

"Mhm...keep telling yourself that", she told me. She walked away from me.

It took me a moment to actually realize what just happened.

"Alright boys! Let's strap it to the roof of the car", said Ryan. "Hey Dick! We could use your help!"

I shook my head and walked over to them. This is more serious than I thought.

After strapping the tree to the car we took it back to Ryan's house. We helped him set it up in his living room. Kori had immediately started placing red and silver ornaments on the tree. Ryan placed the bright golden star on the top.

I couldn't stay for long. I had to get back to the manor soon.

"Don't forget to come to the party tomorrow", I told the guys.

"Speaking of parties", said Wally. He nudged Ryan. "Going to throw your annual New Year's party?"

Ryan shook his head. "Not this year."

Vic whined. "Why not? You always do."

"Kori-

"I do not mind", said Kori. "I also like to party."

"Oh no", said Ryan shaking his head. "If I have this party, you cannot come downstairs. At all."

"Why not?",asked Kori.

"Because I said so", said Ryan. "I'd rather not have my little sister exposed to the sinful side of life."

Kori crossed her eyebrows. "You cannot keep me caged like an animal."

"We'll see about that", said Ryan. He turned to us. "I'll think about it."

I nodded. "Well I have to go. I'll see you guys later."

FL

I looked in the mirror and checked myself out. I have to admit that I am a really good looking guy. Thanks mom and dad!

"Dick! Hurry up!", I heard Tim yell from downstairs.

I slicked my hair back once more and placed on my jacket. The Christmas party is tonight! Oh what a joy! I get to talk to snobby rich people about their business! I sighed and left my room.

The press was already wild by the time we got to the party. Bruce over here! And Dick are you single? And Tim what's your next move? Honestly, they ask us the same questions every single damn time. And it's not like they use the things we say in the paper. They make up something totally bizarre!

I walked up the red steps of the museum. Immediately a tape recorder was shoved in my face.

"Dick Grayson! Vicki Vale here from Gotham News! Tell us is it true that you're single? For good now?"

I smiled at Vicki. We all knew Vicki. I mean she and Bruce dated for like two weeks. Vicki is the big shot reporter of Gotham. All our columns are usually written by her.

"News travels fast I see", I told her.

"So it is true? Barbara Gordon is out of your life?"

I had to make up something. I didn't want to make Babs a bad guy. "We both decided it was best to remain friends."

"Does that mean you are available?", asked Vicki.

"Wow Vicki! First my father and now me?", I asked her. I gave her a cheeky smile.

She gave me a high pitched giggle. "Oh Dick Grayson, you sure are a playboy."

I smiled. "I take after my father. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'd better get to the party."

"I'll make sure to chat with you later", said Vicki.

I rolled my eyes as I turned from her. I wonder what the paper has in store for me tomorrow.

I walked into the party and was approached by a waitress. She gave a nervous smile and the tray she held shook.

"Would...you like...some champagne?", she asked.

I took a glass. "Thanks."

She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. See I make girls nervous. Girls do not make me nervous. I don't know what Kori was talking about?

"What are you thinking about?"

I smiled when I saw who was approaching. "Hey Rach!" I gave her a hug.

Rachel Roth is one of my closest girl friends. She lives the street over Wayne Avenue. I met her when Bruce took me over their house to 'greet' the Roths but really he just wanted another business deal with her father.

"This party is a drag", she told me.

"Isn't it always?", I asked. "How's life?"

"Fine", she said monotone. "How's your life going?"

"Great", I said. "The guys should be here soon."

She shuddered. "You didn't."

I smiled. "Mhm...and guess who I especially invited for you."

"Dick...I am so going to kill-

"Dudes!"

I saw Rachel crouch down a little.

Gar came up to us with a grin. "Hey Rachel!"

"Hi", she said.

"I haven't seen you in a while", said Gar. "How come?"

I placed a hand over her mouth. "She's just been busy Gar. Are the others here?" I removed my hand from Rachel's mouth.

Gar nodded. "They should be here soon."

I looked past Gar and noticed Babs is here. I'm not even going to say hello to her.

"Hey man!"

I looked behind me to see the rest of the guys here.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey", said Wally. "Look man, no time to talk! I saw this really cute brunette by the bar." And he's gone in a blink of an eye.

I looked to see Vic and Karen already on the dance floor. And Ryan stood next to his sister. His really pretty sister. She had on a white dress with a low v-neck line. Nice cleavage! I tried not to look but her breasts aren't hard to miss.

"Want a drink?", I asked Ryan.

"Sure man", he said.

I snapped my fingers and a waiter came up to us. That never gets old.

I saw Kori reach for a glass but Ryan slapped her hand.

"Hey!", she complained. She rubbed her hand. "That wasn't nice."

"You're not old enough", said Ryan. He shooed the waiter off.

Kori placed a hand on her waist. "Stop treating me like a baby. Dad wasn't even like this."

"Don't care", said Ryan.

"Are you even going to let me dance?", asked Kori.

Ryan smiled. "Of course I'll let you dance. As long as it's with me."

Kori punched him on the arm.

"You're gonna make me spill my drink", said Ryan.

Kori huffed and turned around. "You cannot keep treating me like this."

Ryan sighed and looked at me. I gave him a shrug.

"Fine, you can dance with Dick", he said.

I coughed and almost spilled on myself. "What?"

"I trust you won't try anything", said Ryan. He lowered his voice. "You won't try anything."

I sighed and looked at Kori. So much for ignoring. "Sure."

Kori turned to me and gave me a smile. "Okay. Let's dance."

I placed my glass down and followed Kori onto the dance floor.

We stood face to each other. I made the first moved and placed my arm around her waist. She moved closer and placed an arm around my neck. She placed her other hand in mine and we started to slowly move.

"So do you always have to come to these things?", she asked.

"Most of the time", I told her. "I usually skip some of them."

"Are you sure you should be dancing with me?", she asked. "I wouldn't want your girlfriend to be mad."

Slick move. I know that. It's a way to find out if I have a girlfriend or not without being too straight forward. "I don't have a girlfriend."

She acted surprised. "Really? I'd thought you did."

"Why was that?", I asked.

She turned red. Caught her. "No reason." She looked around. "This music stinks."

I laughed. "So why don't you go sing instead?"

She shook her head. "No that's okay."

"You're not shy are you?", I asked.

"No", she said. "It is just that I do not want to sing."

"Why not?", I asked. "I heard you sing in my car a little. You're pretty good."

She sighed and I tightened my arm around her waist. It's a habit. "It is complicated."

I didn't press the matter any further. She obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Well thank you for that dance", she said.

I didn't notice that the song had ended. "No problem. Want me to get you a drink?"

"Rea-

"No alcohol", I reminded her.

She frowned. "Please?"

"Not a chance", I told her.

She gave me a pout. Pwetty pwease?"

Oh god she looked cute! So very cute! But I couldn't. "Nope. I'm going to be a cop soon."

"Pooh", she said.

We walked over to the bar and I ordered her a soda.

"Can I have some cherries in my soda?", she asked the bartender.

The bartender gave her a confused look before nodding. He passed her the ice cold soda with two cherries.

Kori grabbed the glass and leaned back on the bar. She took one of the cherries out of the glass and placed it in her mouth.

I raised my eyebrow.

"What?", she asked chewing.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Hello Dick."

My smile dropped. Babs.

* * *

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

"Babs?", I asked.

She opened her arms out. "What? No hug?"

I leaned in for a quick hug. "I didn't know you were here?" Actually, I saw you earlier but no one needs to know that.

She raised an eyebrow. "I always come to these events. Whether we're together or not."

I heard someone clear their throat. Oh yea! Kori!

"Oh Babs this is Ryan's little sister Kori", I introduced. "And Kori this is Babs...a friend."

"A friend?", asked Babs. "I think we're a little more than that."

"We broke up a few weeks ago", I said. "You're no longer my girlfriend or friend. You're _a_ friend."

"You always were a grudge holder", she said.

"I'm not a grudge holder", I argued.

Babs crossed her arms. "You need to get over it." She sighed. "Well I just wanted to say hello. I need to get back to Sam now, he's my new boyfriend." She looked at Kori. "It was nice meeting you Kerri."

"It's Kori", replied Kori. "And it was nice meeting you too."

I watched as Babs walked away and met up with her boyfriend.

"That was harsh", said Kori.

I turned to her and sighed. I took a seat on the stool. "You can say that."

"So how long ago has it been since you've seen her?", asked Kori, taking her own seat next to me.

Our bodies were turned to each other. "Not that long ago. She broke up with me claiming I wasn't mature enough for her."

"Just forget about her", said Kori. "Obviously she doesn't know what she just gave up."

I looked at her. Her eyes are just gorgeous and so green. And her lips look really good in that red lipstick. I wonder what they taste like? I wonder what it'd be like to kiss those lips? Should I go for it? Yea I should defiantly go for it.

"What are you two talking about?"

Bummer. I gave Ryan a smile.

"I saw Babs over here earlier", he said.

"You're lucky you missed her", I said.

Ryan laughed. "What'd she say? Did she cry? Did she beg for you back?"

I casted Kori a nervous glance. "Um...yea. She was on the verge of tears. She wanted to make amends but I told her to forget about it."

Ryan gave me a thumbs up. "Good for you!"

Someone thumped into me. "Dudes Roy alert!"

I glanced behind me to see Wally standing over me and then glanced past Wally to see Roy coming over to us. Roy isn't my friend. At all. We went to high school together and were friends for a year before he started talking crap about me. He was selling the press stories about me and personal things that I've told him. It wasn't anything too personal though. Just things about my love life and mostly the things about Bruce and I. Bruce and I used to fight a lot. I beat him up in the school parking lot. I got suspended that day and Bruce and I sure had clashed that day.

"Well if it isn't the guys", said Roy approaching us. "Where is the rest of the group?"

"Around", I said. I'll be the bigger person. "Hello Roy. It's been a while."

"It sure has", he said. "I've been traveling the world, partying, banging chicks-

"Watch your language when you're in the presence of a lady", snapped Ryan. I had to agree with that one.

Roy raised his eyebrows. "Hey sorry!" He eyed Kori. I would know that look. He should know that he's not getting anywhere with Kori as long as I'm around...and Ryan. "Who is this beauty? You're girlfriend?"

"As if", complained Kori. "Ew...he's my brother."

"I'm Roy", he greeted extended a hand.

Kori eyed his hand carefully. "Kori." She extended her arm but Ryan quickly got in between the two.

"Well", said Roy. "My uncle is probably looking for me. It was great seeing you guys."

"Likewise", I said. I watched as he left.

"What was that about?", asked Kori.

I turned to her.

"Dick and Roy don't like each other", said Wally.

"I didn't have a problem with him until he started selling stories", I said.

"And he had the nerve to talk about Kori like that", said Ryan. He turned to Kori. "If he ever talks to you again...please tell me. I don't want that guy near you."

"Why?", asked Kori. "He didn't seem at all mean."

"He's bad news", said Ryan. "Just don't get near him. He treats women like crap."

"Don't tell me I missed the fight!" Gar came up to us panting. "I always miss the fights!"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax Gar. You didn't miss any fight."

Rachel stood beside Gar. "Really? Cuz the last time, you made it sure that everyone knew you beat the crap out of him." She turned her attention to Kori. "You must be Kori. I'm Rachel."

I watched as they exchanged hand shakes.

"Nice to meet you", said Kori. She turned her attention to me. "Wait...so you really fought him?"

I nodded. Don't get too cocky Dick. "Yup."

"You should have seen it Kor", said Wally. He gave me a quick wink. "He knocked him out on one punch!"

Kori raised her eyebrows. "That's so cool!"

"Hey has anyone seen Vic?", asked Gar looking around. "I lost him and Karen at the buffet."

"Dance floor", said Ryan pointing.

We all turned to them and laughed. Vic was trying to slow dance with Karen but he kept on stepping on her toes. She would lean forward and wince. It was really funny.

"I want to dance", said Wally. He wiggled his hands at Rachel. "Raaachel?"

"No", she said monotone.

Wally frowned. He turned to Kori with a smile. He gave her a bow and extended his hand out to her. "Would the lady like to dance with a real gentleman?"

Kori accepted his hand and giggled. "I would love to." I rolled my eyes.

I stood next to Ryan as I watched them leave.

"He's drunk", I mentioned.

Ryan was staring at them like a hawk. "I know. One slip of a hand and he's going to get it."

I laughed and shook my head. "You need to let go a little."

Ryan turned to me. "No way. Kori's my little sister. If anything happens to her I don't know what I'd do."

"Well don't you think you're being a little too overprotective?", I asked.

Ryan raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Where are you going with this Dick?"

Shit. Is he on to me? Change the subject. "Don't take it too serious. Patron shot?" I turned to the bartender. "Two Patrons!" I passed Ryan a glass. "Here you go!"

Ryan looked at me strangely before accepting the glass. He gave me a laugh. "Bottoms up!"

I quickly drank up the shot before tossing the glass away.

The rest of the night was a blur. Perhaps drinking some more wasn't such a smart idea. The only thing I do remember is Wally shoving me in the car and taking me home. I woke up the next morning and immediately greeted my porcelain toilet. Alfred came in several minutes later with a hot cloth and some hot tea.

I picked my head up and smiled. "Merry Christmas Alfred!"

Alfred glanced over at me and smiled. "A merry Christmas to you as well."

My head fell back into the toilet and I puked once more. I felt good after that one so I picked myself back up and turned on the shower. A hot shower would do me some good right about now. After that I changed into something casual yet fancy. Bruce has the photographer from the newspaper coming over soon for a picture for column.

I walked down the steps of the center staircase and already saw Bruce and Tim lining up.

"Merry Christmas Dick", said Bruce. He was touching up Tim's hair.

"Merry Christmas", I mumbled. "You too Tim."

Tim glanced up at me. "Merry Christmas." He swatted Bruce's hand away. "That's annoying."

Bruce sighed. "Just making sure you look good." He eyed me and pointed in front of him. "Front and center."

I slouched down the stairs and stood in front of him.

"Shoulders up", said Bruce. "And for god sakes take out that earring."

I rolled my eyes and took off my earring. I got the piercing when I was thirteen but really I only wear the thing to piss off Bruce.

"Have fun last night?", asked Bruce.

I rubbed my eyes. "I don't remember a lot."

"No more drinks for you", said Bruce. "Last thing I need is an alcoholic son."

"Whens this stupid photography coming anyways?", asked Tim.

And on cue the doorbell rings. It's like those moments in movies. Never actually experienced on before.

"Master Bruce", said Alfred walking up to us. "Miss Bell is here from the Gotham Times."

Bruce nodded. "Yes let us get this over with."

The photographer smiled up at us and told us to get closer together. We stood up a few steps up, Bruce next to me on one step, and Tim a step under us. We flashed the camera a smile.

"Thank you", said the photographer as she left.

I sighed. "What now?"

"Christmas presents?",asked Tim.

"That can wait until after dinner", said Bruce.

After dinner? It's usually in the morning. "But it's Christmas."

"Yea and you're supposed to open presents in the morning", said Tim crossing his arms.

Bruce rubbed his temple and nodded. "Okay...both your presents are in the garage."

Tim and I both ran to the garage. We weren't really that excited but we like to act childish sometimes. It's entertaining and Bruce hates it.

"No way!", exclaimed Tim. I watched as he ran over to a brand new Harley. He looked back at us with a huge grin. "My first bike?" He wrapped his arms around it. "I'm going to call you Sasha."

I shook my head and smiled. "So where's my present?"

Bruce walked over to a covered car. He took off the cover. I think I died just there. A police car? Not just a police car but a BMW police car. GPD slogan, lights, and everything! But how? "How did you get this? I'm not even a cop yet?"

Bruce smiled. "I spoke to Commissioner about a few things and here." Bruce passed me an envelope.

I took the envelope and opened it. "I got in the academy?"

Bruce nodded. "Since this is your last year of college you'll be starting the academy next year. You can't drive the car until you've passed all your tests."

I nodded and walked over to the car. "She's beautiful." I turned to Bruce. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You've earned it."

I looked at my car. "I'm in love!"

* * *

Next chapter: Ryan's party and sneaky Kori

Happy early Independence day!


	7. Chapter 7

New Year's Eve couldn't have come any quicker. I went back home to my apartment yesterday and I kind of already miss Alfred's egg nog. I hadn't seen the guys in six days and I needed some bro time. Ryan's Party started about an hour ago and it is almost eleven. I took out my Mustang and found myself on the road.

There was a lot of cars parked outside his house and I just wondered how many people are actually in there. I grabbed my over night bag and made my way to the house. There were a few people outside smoking cigars as I walked past them. I gave them a nod of my head and headed inside the house. The music was blasting and they played a house mix. I quickly made my way upstairs into Ryan's room to safely place my bag there before I walked back downstairs and walked into the living room. Couples were grinding, drinks were being passed, and a guy was passed out in the corner. Typical house party. I passed the kitchen and opened the door to the basement. I heard cheers as I walked down the stairs. The guys were huddled around the ping pong table and were playing beer pong. There were a few girls on the couch and some guys standing around.

"Hey Dick!", yelled Ryan from one end of the ping pong table.

I nodded my head. "Hey guys!"

"About time you got here", said Wally. He was playing on the other side of the ping pong table. "Ryan's killing it! I'm on my fifth beer!" He looked back at me. "Wanna take over?"

I held my hands up. "I just got here. I'm gonna go upstairs and get a drink. Anyone want?"

"No thanks", said Vic. He had a tired Karen in his lap.

Gar held his drink up. "And I'm good."

I looked over at Rachel who stood next to Ryan. "No thanks", she said.

I nodded and headed back upstairs. The kitchen was the only place where you actually got some peace and quiet every now and then. Usually there would only be people munching on snacks but there were little people.

"Hey Richard."

I turned around and was met by a pajama clad Kori. She looked so cute. "Hey Kor."

"Enjoying the party?", she asked.

I shrugged. "I haven't decided. I just got here. What are you doing?" I went behind the counter to make myself a drink. There was plenty of choices in front of me.

She sighed and sat on one of the stools. "Well Ryan told me I wasn't allowed to come down to the party." There's a surprise. "So I invited my friend Donna to sleep over. She's upstairs."

I grabbed a red cup and poured myself a beer. "So what are you doing downstairs?"

"I wanted to get some snacks but they are all eaten", she said.

I laughed. "Bummer."

She cocked her head and jumped off the stool. "Do you think you can give me a sip?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I raised my own eyebrows. "No way kid! What will your brother say?"

She shrugged and gave me a pout. "I just want to try some. It's not like I have not drank some before."

I shook my head. "No way am I giving beer to minors."

She gave me the puppy dog face and blinked her eyelashes. "Please?"

"Kori!"

We turned our head to Ryan. He had his arms crossed. "What did I say about being down here?"

Kori stomped her foot and huffed. "It is not fair! I get hungry!"

"Well grab your food and go back upstairs", he said. "I don't want you exposed to this stuff."

"How come you get to have fun on New Year's Eve and I have to celebrate it in my room?", she asked.

"I already let you invite your friend over, what more do you want?", asked Ryan.

She rolled her eyebrows. "Whatever Ryan."

Ryan tapped my back. "Come back downstairs. Let's see if you can actually beat me at beer pong."

I grinned. "I always beat you at beer pong."

"Can I watch?", asked Kori. She folded her hands. "Please Ry? Just one game?"

Ryan shook his head. "Not a chance."

I looked at Kori's sad face. "He just doesn't want you to see me kick his butt."

Ryan laughed. "Speak for yourself Grayson." He grabbed Kori's waist. "I'll let you watch one game but just for you to witness your brother taking home the title."

"Yea right", I said laughing. "I've beaten you for four years straight." I followed them down the stairs.

"Look who's back", said Wally. "And Kori? Cute jammies!"

Kori smiled. "I wear them proud."

"What are you doing down here girl", said Karen. "I'm your teacher, I'm not supposed to be seen with a student."

Kori sat on the arm of the couch. "I only wish to watch one game."

I watched Kori from the other side of the ping pong table. I purposely picked this side so she could perfectly see me.

"Okay Dickie boy", said Ryan. "I've set up all the cups. Now heads or tails?"

I looked up as Ryan flipped a coin. "Heads."

Ryan looked down. "Heads it is." He pointed to the ball. "You go first."

I grabbed the white ball and cleared my throat. I squinted my eyes and made my move. The ball bounced on my side and then landed in one of Ryan's cups. I smiled as everyone cheered and clapped. I waited for Ryan to finish his drink before continuing. I made my mark again and I got the ball in the cup. I was lucky until the fourth time. I concentrated on where I was going to throw the ball. I looked up at Kori and we made eye contact. My hand slipped and the ball bounced over to his side but didn't make it in the cup. Everyone booed at me.

"Dick!", yelled Wally. "My bet is on you!"

Next thing I knew I was drinking up all my cups. That was it for me. I couldn't drink anymore. I made my way upstairs after a while. I had to pee really bad. I was swaying back and forth. I need a bathroom. I walked into the one near the living room but there was already a guy passed out by the toilet. I made my way upstairs. I had to hold onto the railing. I felt like I had to vomit which is odd. Usually I don't feel like this until the morning after. I quickly ran into the bathroom and found myself around a porcelain toilet. My lungs burnt from purging. The foul taste making me want to vomit even more.

Soft hands rubbed my back and I constantly heard questions like 'Are you okay?' or 'Do you need anything?'

I eventually stopped and sat by the toilet.

"Are you okay?"

I finally looked up to see Kori crouching down beside me. "Just great." I gave her a thumbs up. "Sorry about this."

She smiled her hand still on my back. "Do not be. Are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Actually I am." I really was feeling a little better. "I probably should take it easy?"

"Ten!"

Kori looked at the door. "The countdown has started."

"Eight!"

"Great way to spend a New Year", I said. I let out a chuckle. "Wrapped around a toilet."

Kori giggled. "I thought you said you were unbeatable. What happened?"

"Six!"

"I slipped", I told her. I was too caught in your eyes.

"Five!"

"Well I do not mind spending my New Years in a bathroom", she said.

"Why's that?", I asked her.

"Three! Two!"

"Because you are here with me", she said.

"One! Happy New Year!"

I looked into Kori's eyes. Never have I met a more confusing girl. I don't understand what she wants.

I grabbed her arm as she got up. "Where are you going?"

She giggled. "I only wish to get you a hot cloth for your head."

I let her arm go and watched her grab a white towel from the basket next to the sink. She soaked it in hot water and squeezed the water out of it. She came back over to me and placed it on my forehead.

"Thanks", I said.

She smiled at me. "That is no problem. Perhaps it would be wise to shower."

I nodded. "I think I'll just do that. Hopefully Ryan will kick every one out by the time I finish."

Kori stood up. "You are staying the night?"

"I'm not fit to be driving right now", I told her. "I'll take the couch bed downstairs."

She nodded. "Well have a good night." She squeezed my shoulder.

"Good night Kori."

I ended up taking a shower ten minutes after she left. I honestly felt and smelt better. I was still swaying a little and felt nauseous but it was better than what I was feeling before. I changed into fresh briefs, black sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. Ryan ended up kicking everyone out. Usually the party would last until two or three but considering he had a teenage sister to take care of the next morning, he figured it was best. Wouldn't want the social workers stopping by.

I bounced on the couch bed and snuggled the pillow.

"Make way!", exclaimed Vic. He and Wally were carrying a drunk Ryan up the stairs.

I laughed and shook my head. So glad I stopped.

"How come you always get the bed?",asked Gar.

I opened my eyes again and peeked over to him. He was laying on the other couch.

"Hey Wally has to sleep next to me", I said. "Don't complain."

"And how come Vic gets the cot?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe because he's bigger. By the way...what is up with you and Rachel?"

He tensed up. "What about Rachel?"

"Are you guys a thing?", I asked him.

He sighed. "I don't know. I can't tell if she likes me or not."

"Maybe you should ask her out sometime", I told him.

"I'm not you Dick", he told me. He let out a yawn. "I don't have game."

I have game, not to be cocky or anything. "Just be yourself." I closed my eyes only for a brief moment before I heard a bounce. I looked up at Wally. "Dude you have to put a pillow in between us."

Wally leaned over the bed and grabbed a pillow. He placed it in between us. "Happy?"

Rather have that than you touching me. "I'd rather have a hot red hot in your place."

He snickered.

"Wait!", I exclaimed. "I didn't mean that."

"Sure", said Wally. He had his hands behind his head. "We all know what you mean. By the way I noticed you slipped during beer pong."

"I noticed that too", said Vic. He was laying on the cot. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "Something caught my eye."

Wally coughed Kori's name.

I glared at him. "Really?"

"Dude! You have a thing for Kori!", asked Vic.

"Sh", I whispered. "Not so loud. Ryan's upstairs."

"Ryan's passed out man", said Gar.

"I knew something was up", said Vic. "That's why you slipped downstairs. Kori caught your eye."

I sighed and shook my head. "You guys have to keep this a secret."

Vic and Gar both placed tow finger up. "Scouts honor."

"Alright let's go to bed", I told them.

I heard a bounce. "Fine, but we're talking about this tomorrow", said Vic. Great, first Wally and now these two pin heads.

I woke up around two thirty in the morning. I had heard something from upstairs. I lifted my head up and looked around. It was quiet minus the snoring from the guys. I placed my head back down on the pillow before hearing the steps creak. I looked back to see Kori tip toeing out the front door. Where the hell is she going at this time? I quickly sat up and placed my shoes on. I grabbed my sweatshirt and followed her out the front door.

I stayed not too far from her but far enough for her to not notice me. From what I could tell she had on a black leather jacket, a jeans skirt, and black biker boots. I followed her for about ten minutes. She took us into the city. What is she doing? I took the corner and followed her. It's way to dangerous to be out at night and especially in Gotham. She walked through Black Alley and disappeared into a bar. I stopped at the front and looked at the sign. The Red Pub featuring Karaoke. I quickly made my way inside.

"And now I want you to welcome our very own Korina!"

I took a seat at the bar and watched the girl on stage. Kori came out in front of the mic.

"I been trying to do it right, I been living a lonely life, I been sleepin' here instead, I been sleepin' in my bed, I been sleepin' in my bed, So show me family, All the blood that I will bleed, I don't know where I belong, I don't know where I went wrong, But I can write a song."

People started clapping to the sound and I jumped in. She is a really good singer. Her voice is so angelic and you want to listen to it. I noticed that she would tap her foot and tap her hip as she sang. Probably just nerves. She finished the song and she took a bow on stage. I clapped along with the people.

She gave a thumbs up to the band before walking off stage. She made her way to the other side of the bar. I walked around to her. The bartender passed her a Corona.

I took the Corona. "Thank you."

She gasped and quickly turned around. "What are you doing here?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What am I doing here? The real question is what are you doing here?"

She looked down at her feet.

I frowned and placed the beer down. Probably shouldn't drink right now. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"We can talk about this outside."

She allowed me to push her outside the bar. Luckily there were a few tables available. I pushed out a chair for her and she took a seat.

"Now", I said as I sat down. "Let's talk about this."

She crossed her arms and looked at me. "You're not supposed to follow me!"

I placed my hands up in defeat. "Hey now! I had a right to follow you. You acted way to suspicious leaving at three in the morning."

She placed her nose up. "What do you want?"

"For you to answer my question", I said.

She shivered and tightened her jacket around her.

"How about some hot cocoa?", I asked.

She looked up at me and nodded.

I signaled for the waitress outside. "Two hot cocoas with marshmallows on top."

She nodded before heading back inside.

I looked at Kori and smiled. "I'm not going to yell at you."

"Are you going to tell Ry?", she asked.

I sighed. "I'll decide that at the end of the night."

We didn't talk until the hot cocoa came out. She smiled after taking her first sip.

"Do you like it?", I asked.

She nodded. "We do not have this back home since it is always hot out."

"I'm glad you like it", I told her. I looked at her. She had on dark make up. "You're singing is really good."

She looked up at me and blushed...or was that the cold? "Thank you."

I waited for her to explain. "And?"

She sighed and placed her mug down. "Okay fine I'll tell you but only if you promise not to tell my brother."

I shook my head. "No can do kid."

She had on a scowl. "I'm not a kid." It was cute.

"Sorry", I laughed.

"Anyways", she said. "I found this place last week and they were hiring entertainment. I sang for the owner and he told me he'd hire me as entertainment but the only problem was that I am not eighteen. I came back that night and sang karaoke. Everyone loved me so much he said he'll hire me but I think he only did because I attracted a lot of people. I told him I'd only sing if he payed me more than minimum wage so here I am."

I slowly nodded. "There's another part of this story."

"I like singing here", she told me. She fingered the mug. "No one tells me what to sing. I'm not being critiqued by teachers and I'm not trying to impress someone. I can sing for my own self. I can sing what I write. Every time I sing at home Ryan yells at me to be quiet. Ryan does not like my singing so the only time I get is at vocal school with Karen but with Gotham High work that's still not enough.

"How come Ryan doesn't like you singing?", I asked.

She shrugged. "I do not know. I feel as if he gets annoyed or something. Even before he moved here, he would never come to any of my recitals. Not for singing and not for dancing."

It's a sensitive subject, I could tell. "You know I should be shutting this place down right now."

She looked up at me with big eyes.

"But...I won't", I said. "And I won't tell Ryan unless you do something for me."

"What?", she asked.

I pointed at the bar. "No more this."

"But-

"No buts", I said. "This is for your own safety. There's a lot of bad people here in Gotham."

She was on the verge of tears but I need to do what's right and safe. "I will not get hurt."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry but no."

"But what am I going to do with music?", she asked.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. "Um...you can come over my apartment?" Did I really just offer? I'm so stupid.

She looked at me and laughed. "Yea right and what do you think Ryan will do?"

I shrugged. "You don't have to tell him."

She gasped and covered her heart. "Keep a secret from brother?"

I laughed and looked down at my mug. I can hear her giggles.

She stopped giggling. "Okay."

I looked up. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Yes. I will take the offer but we cannot tell Ryan about this."

"I promise", I said. I really would rather have her over my place than here.

She leaned forward. "So I can come over any time?"

"My winter break ends in two weeks and I usually come home from work around three unless I have a lot of paper work", I said. I tapped my chin. "I'll just text you whenever you can."

She cocked her head. "You have my number?"

I don't actually. "No. I should probably get it then?"

She giggled and nodded. "You are a dork." She took out her cell phone and we exchanged numbers.

"Dork?", I asked.

She stood up and nodded. "Yes a dork. I shall go back inside and tell my boss I quit."

I stood up after her. "I'll go with you."

We walked back to the house after Kori quit. I'm going to have a word with Ryan tomorrow. I should probably remind him to tell her about the bad side of Gotham. We quietly walked through the front door. Luckily, everyone was still asleep snoring loudly.

"Good night", I quietly said.

She walked up the steps but came back down. She leaned toward me and gave me a hug.

"Good night."

* * *

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

I received a text message from Kori two days later. I was at work and still had two more hours to go. She messaged me saying she'd be at my apartment around five o'clock tonight. I told her that it was cool and messaged my address. I found myself thinking about her and thinking about what it'd be like to be a couple. And then my mind swerved to Ryan. I wondered what he'd do if Kori and I actually got together? I wondered what he'd do to me? Not that I'm scared of Ryan or anything. I'm just scared of what would happen to our friendship. His friendship defiantly means a lot to me. He's like a brother to me. I shook my head from all these thoughts and looked down at my paperwork. Focus on work Dick.

I got out of work later than usual. It was snowing out when I reached my apartment. I made my way up, nodding my head as I walked by my neighbors. I made my way into my apartment and clicked on the answering machine.

"You have no new message."

There's a surprise. No really that is a surprise.

I took my coat off and placed it on the hanger. I sighed as I knelt down and took off my shoes. It can get really lonely sometimes. And it can get too quiet. I walked into my bedroom and placed my shoes in my closet. I decided that I should take a nap while waiting for Kori. I took off my pants and shirt leaving me in just my socks, boxers, and wife beater. I picked up the picture frame on my night stand and kissed it. I havet to kiss my parent's picture before going to bed or else I can't sleep. Childish it sounds but then again I really don't care what anyone says.

I must have been in deep sleep because I didn't hear my doorbell constantly being pushed. I coughed and got out of bed. When I reached the door I was met by Kori.

"Kori?", I said groggily.

She wasn't looking at me and instead looked at her feet. "Um...hi. I did not mean to wake you up."

I shook my head and cleared my throat. "No it's fine. I was expecting you anyways." I moved out of the doorway. "Come in."

She nodded and made her way in. She looked around my place, her eyes scanning.

"You have a nice place", she said.

I smiled. "Thank you."

She placed her hands behind her back and smiled at the floor.

"Kori? Are you okay?", I asked her. Something clearly was wrong.

She scratched the back of her head before pointing at me.

I looked down and went wide eyed. Shit! "Crap!" I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. She saw it! She so my bulge through my boxers! It's not my fault! I'm a guy and that happens sometimes! It's a natural thing!

I maintained my embarrassment and placed on some sweatpants. I took in a deep breath before going back out there.

Kori was sprawled out in the middle of my living room. She took off her shoes and I noticed she had on yellow sweatpants and a white long sleeve shirt. She had out in front of her a yellow notepad, a pen, and an ipod out in front of her.

I cleared my throat and she looked up.

"Sorry", I said.

She giggled. "It's okay."

I cleared my throat in embarrassment and went to go sit on my couch. "So...um...where does Ryan think you are?"

"At my friend Donna's house", she said. She kicked her feet. "She dropped me off here."

I nodded. "So you made a friend here?"

She nodded and smiled. "Donna's a really nice person. I met her at vocal school and she so happens to be in my History class."

She's so cute when she's enthusiastic.

"That is why I did not come here earlier", she told me. "I have class after school from three to five on Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. But every other day I will be here around three." She thought for a moment. "And I do not think I will come every day. Ryan will be very suspicious if I did."

I sighed and pat the cushion next to me. "Well if you need anything please help yourself in the kitchen. The bathroom is right over there." I pointed to it. "And I will be here watching the news."

She nodded and placed her headphones in. She had on a pink and purple bedazzled Dr. Dre Beats.

I watched her for a while as she nodded her head to the music and wrote things down on the notepad. I also noticed that she would move her fingers on the floor like she was playing the piano. She was probably used to playing on a piano anyways. She moved her eyes to me and I quickly flicked my own to the t.v. I looked back at her and she was still starring at me. I gave her a shook signaling my question. She shook her own head before looking back down at the notepad.

It was five forty when I decided it was time to get something to eat.

"Kori?", I asked.

I watched as she nodded her head and continued to write stuff down.

"Kori?", I said a little louder.

When she didn't answer, I walked over to her and picked up her head phones.

She looked up at me and raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"Are you hungry?", I asked.

She nodded and stopped her ipod. She stood up and fixed her wrinkled nose. "I am hungry." She let out a stretch and I wondered how far she can actually stretch.

I mentally slapped myself. Now's not the time. I really don't want another episode like before. "Why don't we order delivery? I have a bunch of menus from different restaurants." I walked into my kitchen and opened a drawer full of menus. It's not like I can't cook, it's just that I don't have time. "What are you in the mood for?"

She rubbed her stomach. "Ah...how about...um...I cannot decide."

I laughed. "How about I just order a whole bunch of stuff?" I picked up a few menus and began order some things. Some Mexican, some Middle Eastern, some Japanese sushi, and of course some American food.

"Yes", I heard Kori say.

I turned my head over to were she was sitting on the stool.

"I will be home by eight o'clock", she said. She was scratching the granite on the counter top with her finger. "I am at Donna's. Yes...no...no...Ry! Her parents are divorced and her mom is in the shower. I can ask...no?" She let out a laugh. "I'll have Donna drive me back. Okay bye." She looked down and placed her hand over the phone. "Love you too." She turned off the phone and looked at me with a smile.

I leaned over the counter. "What's he up to?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. Garage work?"

"Well the food won't be here until another half hour or so", I told her.

She nodded and drummed her fingers on the counter.

It got awkward and anyone who knows me knows I hate awkward moments. "So...how long have you been doing singing and dancing?"

"Ever since I was little", she told me. She smiled at me. "How long have you been working for Wayne Enterprises?"

"Not that long", I told her. "Bruce has me doing this until I start Police Academy."

"When do you start?"

"Next fall", I told her. "I graduate college this year."

She nodded and made a sound with her lips. "What got you into being a police officer?"

"My parents were murdered." The look on her face made me realize I said that wrong.

She placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

I shrugged. "It's not your fault." It doesn't bother me as much as before. When I was a kid, I used to curse anyone who brought it up or asked about it. "It happened a really long time ago when I was nine."

She looked down at her lap and went into silence.

"You know I used to be in the circus", I said.

She looked up and raised her eyebrows. "The circus? You?"

I nodded and walked around the counter. "Want to hear the story?"

She nodded and jumped off the stool.

We settled on the couch and I grabbed the remote to turn down the volume.

"I was born into the circus", I started. "Haley's Circus to be exact. My parents were Romanian Gypsy trapeze artists. Oh it was amazing...the tricks and flips they used to perform. The Flying Grayson is what they called them. My father used to tell me that when I came along, I was already doing tricks. Of course I couldn't be a trapeze artist...not yet. I would perform small entertainment with dogs and monkeys and even elephants."

"Even elephants?", she asked.

I smiled. "Yes even elephants. I started training for the trapeze at age seven. I didn't actually start performing until age nine. It was amazing! The way my adrenaline would rush! It felt like I was flying. We were so amazing!"

She smiled at me. "Sounds like you had a lot of fun. What happened?"

I sighed and looked down. "It was the first time we decided to perform without a net. We came here to Gotham. Before the show a mob boss, Tony Zucco, came and offered protection. We denied because we knew what he was up to. I ended up calling the police and he was taken away. Unfortunately he escaped and came back to the circus with his minions. He...he loosened the wires. I was up on the platform waiting for my parents to reach out to me and next thing I knew...Bruce was in the audience. His parents were also murdered and knew what I was going through. He took me in as a foster child but a year later he made me legally his. And that's why I'm here."

Kori had unshed tears in her eyes, I could tell.

"Can I ask you something?" She looked up at me and nodded. "Does the pain ever go away?"

I tilted my head and placed a hand over hers. "Kori...your parents may not be-

"I need to use the bathroom", she interrupted. She stood up and walked away from me.

I sighed and closed my eyes. She just needs time.

The food eventually came and boy was it a lot of food. I spread it all out on the counter and called for Kori. She was sitting on the couch listening to music.

"What is all of this?", she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well you have tacos and burritos, sushi, chicken and lamb kabobs, and your American cheeseburgers."

She raised an eyebrow. "We do not have most of this food back home."

"Well you can always try new things", I told her.

She took a seat on the stool.

"What would you like to drink?", I asked her.

"Water is fine", she said.

I nodded and got us both a cup of water. I sat next to her and ushered to the food.

"Don't you say grace?", she asked.

I shrugged. "Really I only do when the guys are around."

She turned her attention to the food and grabbed a taco. I couldn't help but smile when she took a bite and got sauce on her cheeks.

"This is good", she said looking at me.

I laughed. I had to. She looked so funny.

"What?", she asked frantically. "Did you put something in the food?"

I laughed. "No...no. You have something on your face." I gave her a napkin. "Here."

She gladly took it and wiped her face down.

"Want some sushi?", I asked.

She looked at it strangely. "How do you eat it?"

I grabbed a packet of soy sauce and poured some in a bowl. I grabbed the chopsticks and picked up a California Roll.

"This one tastes simple", I told her, dipping it in the sauce. I turned to her. "Open up."

She winced but opened her mouth.

"Wider", I said.

She opened her mouth wider and I placed the sushi in her mouth.

"This tastes...good", she said. She looked at me. So cute with her mouth full. Okay maybe that didn't come out right. Or maybe I just have a dirty mind.

We ate and she tried different things. She mostly enjoyed the newly introduced sushi. Maybe I should take her out sometime. Once we finished with everything I just told her to leave the mess on the counter. We watched a movie on the television to pass time until her friend came over.

Donna is a very...interesting.

"Bout time you answered the door", she said. She walked past me and into the apartment.

"Donna?"

"Hey Kori", said Donna. "You look comfy. Hopefully I'm interrupting something?" She looked back at me and wiggled her eyebrows.

Kori stood up with her things in her hands. "No you are not. We were watching a movie."

Donna nodded. "Yea...okay...I believe you." She looked at me and extended her hand. "Donna Troy."

"Dick-

"Grayson", she interrupted. "Yea the entire population of Gotham knows. By the way can you tell your brother to stop trying to hit on me? His lines are lame."

Lame? I taught him those lines. I looked at Kori who placed on her coat and shoes. "Get home safe."

Kori nodded. "I will."

"Good bye Dick", said Donna.

"Bye Donna."

Kori stopped as she got to me. "Thank you for letting me come over."

"It's no problem", I said. "You can come anytime."

She nodded and I gave her a hug.

"Text me when you get home", I told her quietly. "I just want to make sure you're safe."

She blushed and nodded. "Okay I will."

I watched as she walked down the hall. Her friend Donna whispered something to her and I could here them giggle. I think I'm going to look forward to letting her come over.

* * *

Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 9

Kori was coming over to my apartment more now. I kinda got used to her being around now. She was so comfortable around the place. There would be times where I would come home and find her sitting by the door reading a novel. There would be times where she didn't come over. Ryan would invite me to his place after work and since I'm over her house, she can't be at my place. I had to go over sometimes. Everyone would think something was up and I sure miss time with the guys. It was awkward at first. I would go over her place and we wouldn't talk. We eventually started talking and exchanging smiles. It was kind of a funny because we'd eventually joke about our little secret. Ryan didn't suspect a thing.

I started college again and it was a pain. Your last year is tough! I never knew how much work I actually had to put in it. So many essays and so many projects. I hate it. I spent hours on homework and sometimes won't finish until the late morning. The only good thing about it is that I had to cut down on work. Bruce agreed that education came first so he understood. Kori still came over and interrupted me multiple times while I worked. Not that I minded she came over but I don't like being interrupted. I would barley see her while she came over. We'd exchange a hello and how are you before I returned to work. Sometimes I'd go out into the living room to see that she already left.

I was on my home on a rainy Friday night. I was so glad the weekend was here. It'd give me more time to relax. I walked past the front desk and noticed heart shaped decorations. Oh yea. I forgot that St. Valentine's Day is in a few days. I used the elevator and pressed the button that lead to my floor. Usually I'd use the stairs for a little workout but I was too tired today. Speaking of workout, I think I'm losing tone.

I found Kori sitting by my doorstep, again. This time she was soaking wet. I feel bad. She was really soaking wet.

"Hey Kor", I greeted.

She smiled up at me. "Hello Richard."

"How come you didn't text me before you came?", I asked. "I stayed at the library a little longer than usual. If you texted me then I would have came earlier."

She shrugged and stood up. "It's okay." There was a huge wet spot on the floor.

Something was off about her. I could tell something was wrong.

"Well let's get inside and dry off", I told her. I took out my key and opened the door to my apartment. I walked through and hung up my jacket. I turned to a shivering Kori. "Why don't I get you something to change into? You can dry off your things in the dryer?"

Kori nodded. "Yes please. It is...cold."

I went into my room and grabbed my old high school jersey and a pair of socks. I changed into something more comfortable before going back out there.

"Kori?", I asked.

"In here!", she called.

I walked over to the bathroom where my laundry machine and dryer was placed. She had my robe around her and she was closing the dryer closed. She pressed the start button and turned to me.

"I took out the last load and placed it in the basket", she said.

I couldn't help but notice how good she looked in my robe. Maybe she could stay in that all evening? Maybe not. She's Ryan's sister. Nothing more can come out of it. No matter how much I want to be more.

"I got you these", I told her.

She smiled and took the clothes. "Thank you."

I left the bathroom to let her change in private. I decided to make some hot chocolate. It sounds delicious on a cold night like this. It was finished by the time Kori came out. She tied her hair up and she washed her face from the makeup smudges. I didn't even know she wore makeup.

"Go sit on the couch", I instructed.

She nodded and made her way around. I placed the mugs on a tray with a bag of marshmallows. I walked around and took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Thanks for the clothes", she said.

I shrugged. "It's no problem. They look hotter on you anyways." My eyes widened and they connected with hers. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Stupid brain not working right. "I mean...they look good on you."

She giggled and blushed. "I know what you mean."

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck before reaching over to grab the blanket. I placed it around her and she snuggled into it.

I turned my attention to the hot chocolates. "I didn't know if you liked marshmallows on it or not so-

"I like the fluffy sweet", she said.

I smiled at her and placed some on top of the hot drink. I passed her a mug. "Here you go."

She gladly took it and smelt it. She took a sip before sighing. "So delicious."

I took my own sip. I had to admit, I make a mean drink. "I'm glad you like it."

She had her eyes closed for the longest time.

"Are you okay?", I asked.

She didn't open her eyes or say anything. Okay...I'm a little worried.

I reached over and lifted her chin. "Kori?"

She opened her eyes and moved her head away. "I do not want to talk about it."

I inched closer. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stupid. Talk to me."

"I got into a fight", she confessed.

"With who?"

"Ryan." She looked up at me. "We are fighting a lot lately."

I laughed. "Is that it? Siblings are supposed to fight. I can't count how many times Tim and I had fought."

Kori sighed. "Not like that. These fights are serious. He always tells me what to do and what not to do. He yells at me for loud music, for inappropriate clothing, for staying up...ugh!" She stood up. "He is so annoying! I just want to take his head and squish it!"

I laughed. This is the first time I'd actually seen her mad and it was funny.

"He doesn't let me do anything! I can't go out without being asked a gazillion questions! I'll be eighteen this year and yet he treats me like I'm five!" She was pacing and I couldn't keep my laughter in. "He can't even respect me and keep the toilet seat down...why are you laughing?"

I held my stomach and held up a hand. "I'm sorry but...you're so funny!"

She placed her hand on her waist. "Funny? Richard Grayson I am not trying to be funny."

I nodded and patted the seat next to me. "I know. Now c'mere so I can talk to you."

She crossed her eyebrows and sat next to me.

"Kori...we all fight", I said. "It may seem like you two are the only ones that fight but really you're not. You have no idea what Tim and I are like. We fight to the point where one of us is pushed down the stairs but it doesn't mean I love him less. He's my little brother and I know what's best for him. Big brothers only do it to keep our little siblings safe." I grabbed her hand. "We do it because we love them...our younger siblings that is."

"But why do big brothers have to be annoying?", she asked.

I laughed. "You're probably just still getting used to living together. Just try to talk to Ryan."

She looked at me and smiled. "I'll give it a try."

I smiled back. "Okay...I won't keep you from your music any longer."

"Actually", she said. "I am not in the mood for it."

"Oh", I said. "Um...did you want to watch a movie?"

She beamed up. "Oh yes! I have yet to go to the movies!"

The movies? Not what I meant. "You wanted to go to the movie theater?"

She cocked her head. "Isn't that what you meant?"

Not really. To risk it or to not? I shrugged. "What the heck...why not?"

She jumped off the couch. "I will go see if my clothes have dried." She skipped to the bathroom.

I walked into my bedroom, aware what I'm getting myself into, and grabbed my wallet. I walked back out, Kori still in the bathroom, and looked out the living room window. I sighed as I saw paparazzi down below. Honestly, don't they have better things to do than take pictures of me?

"I'm ready", said Kori from behind.

I turned to her. "We can't go."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"Paparazzi", I said.

She shrugged. "So?"

"If they take a picture of us then Ryan will know you're here and I don't know about you but I like my face the way it is", I told her.

She pursed her lips and tapped her chin. "Can we not just sneak out?"

I opened my mouth but then closed it. "Actually maybe we can."

She jumped up and down, giggling. "We can sneak out by changing our appearance just like Superman does when he's Clarke Kent."

I chuckled at her geek side. Change our appearance? "Okay let me grab a few things."

I came back out of my room after finding some caps, scarves, sunglasses, and sweatshirts.

Kori placed a cap on and let her pony tail fall out from the back of it. She placed on one of my sweatshirts, the red one with the yellow R on it, and black sunglasses. She giggled as she looked in the mirror.

I changed my appearance, putting on a cap, sunglasses, and a black sweatshirt. Dick Grayson would never be seen looking like a slob.

"Ready?", I asked.

She nodded and grabbed her bag. "This will be fun."

I grabbed my keys and we made our way out. We used the elevator down to the lobby. The elevator music filled my ears and Kori caught me humming along to it. What can I say? They've been playing this song ever since I moved in this place. Kori giggled and grabbed my hand. I didn't mind that she held my hand. It'll fool the paparazzi more. Yea...that's right.

I took a deep breath as we exited through the building. My heart raced as the old middle aged men looked up before looking back down at their cameras. It worked! They actually fell for it!

"You're brilliant!", I exclaimed once out of view.

Kori smiled up at me. "I try." She huffed on her finger nails and wiped them down.

I chuckled and playfully pushed her.

She punched me in the arm and I winced a little. I rubbed it. "Someone has a grip."

"I hope you bruise", she said. "That way you can remember me every time you take your shirt off."

My eyes widened. Maybe she didn't mean it that way. It sounded so wrong coming out of her mouth. Oh god...stupid dirty mind!

"We're here", said Kori.

I turned my attention to my car and unlocked it with the keys. I got in on the driver's side, immediately turned the car on, and turned the heat on blast.

"Oh look it's starting to rain again!", exclaimed Kori. "At least we didn't walk under that."

I looked outside and noticed it was down pouring.

"C'mon...let's get you to the movies before you have to go home", I said. I looked behind me and reversed my car. I placed the car in drive and made my way to the movies.

"I do not have to go home", said Kori.

I glanced over at her. "What do you mean?"

"I am sleeping over at Donna's", she told me. "She'll let me sneak through the window if I am late."

I nodded. "Okay...I'll drop you off whenever then."

She nodded and looked out the window.

I drove slow considering the amount of rain falling. It was quiet minus the sound of heavy rain against the wind shield.

"If you want you can place some music on", I told Kori.

She sighed and looked at me. "I do not mind. The rain fall is very serene."

"Why do you talk like that?", I blurted. Oops. Didn't meant to say it like that. "Sorry...I didn't mean to sound rude but you don't-

"Talk like normal people sometimes?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I was taught English differently", she said. "It's not easy to learn a different language. I get mixed up with contractions mostly." She paused before asking. "Is it weird?"

I glanced at her before stopping at a red light. I looked at her and smiled. "No it's not. It's cute."

She smiled and leaned back in her seat. It's amazing that I could make her blush so much.

"We're almost there", I said. I pointed down. "It's just a few blocks down."

The light turned green and I couldn't be happier. We finally made it to the movies. I parked not too far from the entrance. We made a dash for it, my arm over her, trying to protect her.

We both laughed as we walked up to the ticket window. It was one of those vintage movie theaters.

"What movie?", I asked her.

She was squeezing water out of her hair. She looked up at the menu. "I have not seen Samurai Ninja IV yet."

I turned to the teenage boy popping gum on the other side of the glass window.

"Two please", I said.

He gave me two ticket before popping another bubble. "Anything to snack on?"

"Small popcorn, two sodas, and a chocolate bar", I said. He gave me the ticket and I turned to Kori. "Ready?"

She nodded and we both walked inside the theater. After grabbing our snacks and drinks we walked into the dark theater room and looked around for a seat. There weren't too many people, just a few couples and some single nerds.

"Let's take the two up there", I pointed.

She nodded and followed me up the stairs. I purposely picked these seats, the ones way in the back, so no one can spot us or bother us. We settled in our seats and the movie began. So glad we missed the previews.

Once I got comfortable I reached in for a handful of popcorn...the same time Kori did. We both looked at each other and smiled. Our fingers would brush every now and then and I didn't mind at all. Every time I would look over at her, her eyes would be fixed on the screen. She was so into the movie, it made my life so much easier to stare at her. Okay not creep stare but study stare. I just want to study her face. No harm done.

The movie is two hours and a half so we finished the popcorn in over a hour. I could tell Kori was getting tired but she still had her eyes on the screen. Should I plant 'the yawn and stretch' on her? You know? The one where I fake yawn and stretch my arm over her shoulders. Then she gets the hint and snuggles into me? I went for it. I made sure she was really into the movie first. I yawned and stretched my left arm out. I slowly brought it around her shoulders and I could feel her stiffen. Maybe she isn't comfortable? Stupid Dick! You sure ruined everything now, didn't you? When I thought all was done for me, she snuggled into my chest. I smiled in relief and looked down to her to see her eyes on me.

If you're asking then no. I did not kiss her. It was the perfect moment and I didn't kiss her. Instead, I took out the chocolate bar, opened it, and fed her a piece. She gladly opened her mouth and took it. I heard her giggle before she fixed her eyes on the screen again. I fed her a few more pieces and she even fed me a few herself. I don't know what I'm doing. I promised myself I wouldn't get too into this 'crush' but it seems like it might be more. God, I am in some deep shit! But what the hell? No girl has ever made me feel like this...ever! Not even Babs...and I think that means something.

I didn't drive Kori to Donna's house after the movie ended. I was actually hungry and asked her if she wanted a bite before I take her to Donna's and she said yes. I had to remind myself that it wasn't a date. Jeez...I sound like a high school boy.

I took her to the diner me and the guys usually go to. Steve was cooking tonight and he can make a mean stack of pancakes.

"Hey Dick!", he called from behind the counter. He's a big guy and around the age of thirty something. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey Steve", I said. We exchanged fists. "Sorry but I've been busy lately."

"Too busy for pancakes?", he asked.

"Never too busy for pancakes", I said. "That's why we're here."

He turned his attention to Kori. "And who is this exotic looking young lady?"

Kori offered her hand to him. "Kory Anders."

Steve's eyebrows raised and he kissed Kori's hand. "Any relation to Ryan?"

"My brother", she replied.

"Well well well!", he exclaimed. "Go take a seat and I'll be back with a special stack for you!"

Kori giggled and nodded. "Thank you."

I ushered Kori to the booth we usually sit at. It was made for more than two people so it was a round booth. I sat right next to Kori.

"You come here often?", she asked me.

I nodded. "Oh yea...like all the time. This is where me and the guys eat."

A waitress came up to us and gave us a pitcher of apple juice. Steve must have told her too since he knows how much I love apple juice. I grabbed Kori's glass and poured her some before pouring myself some.

"Thank you for today", she said. "It's been really fun."

I chuckled. "Thank you. I needed a good time."

Kori smiled. "We should do this again."

I nodded. "Yea...we should."

Steve came out with two stacks of pancakes. Kori got her buttermilk pancakes with whipped cream, strawberries, and red strawberry syrup on top.

"Wow this looks amazing", she said.

"Why thank you", said Steve. "I hope it tastes better than it looks." He looked at me and placed my stack down. Just the way I like it. Chocolate chip with hot fudge on top and bananas.

"Thanks Steve", I thanked.

He held up a hand. "You just enjoy. And it's on the house."

I silently thanked him as he walked away. Of course I always leave some money for him. Steve is a good guy and deserves a little payment back.

"How do you like it?", I asked Kori, turning my attention to her.

She looked at me with a stuffed mouth. "Good." She gave me a thumbs up.

I laughed and dug into my own stack.

I drove Kori back to Donna's house and I took my sweet damn time. No need to rush things. When I stopped the car by the curb I was a little saddened. I didn't want the night to end too quickly. Not yet. I defiantly wanted to do this another time. But when?

"Hey Kor?", I asked.

She looked at me as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to do this again?", I asked. "I mean hang out together."

She smiled. "I'd love that."

I sighed in relief. "Okay...um just text me anytime you're free."

She kept on smiling and pulled me in for a hug. "Good night."

* * *

Read and Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

I was called over to Ryan's house the next day. Something about a new client. When I walked into the garage, I knew exactly what Ryan was going on about. There stood in the garage was a brand new Mustang. Apparently some rich guy broke down a few blocks away from here and Ryan drove by to help the man. Ryan told him that he's a grease monkey and offered to fix his car...not for free. He made that very clear to the man.

"So he took a cab home", said Ryan. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I need your help. This guy might actually put in a good word for me and I don't want to screw it up."

Vic snickered and popped the hood of the car. Smoke came out and we all started to cough. Once that cleared out Vic let out a whistle. "Ain't she a beauty?"

"We should defiantly take it for a joy ride", said Wally. He sat in the driver's seat. "The things I'd do to this car. Where's the nitrogen tank?"

"No!", scolded Ryan. "We're not in high school anymore."

Those were the days. We used to fix up cars and then place nitrogen tanks under the seats. The amount of drag racing we did during our senior year was unbelievable! The cars would go so fast that you couldn't see where you were driving. You just had to be lucky and not crash into anything. We stopped drag racing during my mid freshmen year of college because we got busted by the cops. Took us all in, even Gar since he flagged that day. Bruce was pissed about that one and spent extra money terminating our juve records.

"I miss those days", said Gar.

Wally laughed. "You never were in a race."

"Hey I was the main attraction", exclaimed Gar. "Do you know how many girls gave me their number that year?"

"We're not doing it!", yelled Ryan. "I'm not risking it anymore. Besides, I really don't think you want to spend a night in jail again Wally."

We all looked at him and grinned. Wally was made someone's bitch in less than ten minutes of being in that cell. We all heard his cries during those two hours of being caged in.

Wally crossed his arms. "That guy was mean...and scary...and big...not to mention scary...and it still hurts." He let out a tear.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. Drama queen. "Where are the coveralls?"

Ryan looked up at me. "There's some in the house."

I nodded and exited the garage. I made my way through the back yard and opened the sliding door that led into the kitchen. I could hear the piano playing as I stepped in and closed the door behind me.

I walked into the living room and saw Kori sitting on the piano. I leaned against the window archway and listened as her fingers tapped on the keys. She played a beautiful melody. No singing was involved. Just the piano. She messed up on a key and she slammed her hands down on the piano creating a dramatic sound. I walked over to her. She scribbled something on the paper in front of her.

"Having trouble?", I asked.

She jumped. "Ah!"

I lifted my hands up. "Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you."

She glared at me before playfully smacking me. "Well you did." She turned her attention to the notepad. "What are you doing here anyways?"

I chuckled. "What? You can come over my place but I can't come over yours?"

She looked at me and slouched. "Not what I meant."

"Ryan called me over", I explained. "He needs help repairing a car."

"Oh",she said. "Are the others here as well?"

I nodded. "Everyone is here." I cleared my throat. "That was a beautiful melody you played."

She sighed and took out her hair tie. "Thank you but I am still working on it." She pulled her hair up in a new ponytail.

"Is that what you work on at my place?", I asked.

She nodded and passed me the notepad. "There aren't any lyrics that match yet but I think I got the instrumental down. I would have finished with hit earlier but its hard writing without a piano in front of me."

I thought for a moment. "Why don't you use an electric one. You know? One that's portable?"

"Can't afford it", she told me. "I looked up online and yes there are cheap ones but I would rather not use one than buy one and have it break the next day."

I understood her. I looked down at the piano keys. I wonder if I still know Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. I pressed on the keys. I actually know it!

"You know how to play the piano?", asked Kori.

I laughed and finished the melody. "Just that one song. Two days of band class actually payed off."

"No it did not", said Kori.

I raised my eyebrow. "Okay miss I play the piano perfectly. How do you do it?"

She cracked her fingers before playing the key. Okay I had to admit. It sounded better when she played it.

"Place your hands over mines as I play", she instructed.

I did so and my hands moved as hers did.

"You missed a key after like a diamond in the sky", she said.

I didn't hear anything else. I started to lean towards her. So tempting. She's like an addiction. Our lips are so close.

"Yo Dick!"

I nearly fell off the bench and if it wasn't for Kory holding me then I would have. I immediately stood up.

"What?"

"Need help finding the coveralls?", asked Ryan. He was standing outside the back door, I could tell.

"N..no!", I yelled back. I ran over to the closet door and took out one. "Found them!"

"Okay!", yelled Ryan. "We're waiting for you!"

I quickly placed the coveralls over my clothes and buttoned the front up. I looked over at Kori who continued to play the piano.

"So Karen wants to go to this new restaurant that opened last week", Vic said as I walked through the door. He was under the hood with Ryan as he spoke. "They're having some kind of St. Valentine's Day party there."

"Dude at least you have a date", said Wally. "I have to go to my uncle Barry's house for a family get together."

"What's so important about Valentine's Day anyways?", asked Gar. He crossed his arms. "It's another made up holiday that makes you spend your money on another person. And whoever doesn't have a Valentine feels like scum the whole day."

Poor kid. Gar never has a date on Valentine's Day. "Why don't you just invite Rachel out?", I suggested.

Gar laughed. "Are you kidding? She'll cut my head off for even approaching her." He paused and placed a finger on his chin. "Does she even like roses?"

I shrugged. "Just a suggestion. Do it over the phone so if she really doesn't want to go it won't be as embarrassing."

"What are you doing Ry?", asked Vic.

Ryan fiddled with the screw drivers. "Ah...I'm taking a girl out to a drive thru movie and dinner."

"And does this female have a name?", asked Vic.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Her name is Scarlett."

"Ooh", cooed Wally. "That sounds sexy."

"She is", said Ryan. "I met her at the supermarket last week."

"Is that where kids these days go to pick up chicks?", asked Vic.

Wally nudged Ryan. "You planning on bringing her back home with ya?"

"I wish", said Ryan. He sighed. "With Kori in the house, its kinda hard to do so." He huffed. "Dick get under the car and take a look."

I nodded, placing on goggles, and grabbed the board. Vic usually goes under the car but he's working on the front. I hate going under the car. I come out with grease all over my face.

"Why don't you just tell her to sleep over a friend's house?", I heard Gar ask.

"She slept over yesterday", said Ryan. "How's it looking Dick?"

"There's a leak", I said. "Pass me the tool box." I grabbed the tool box from Gar and began to fix the leak.

"Hey!", exclaimed Wally. "I have an idea!"

"There's a first for everything", said Ryan.

I snickered.

"Not funny", said Wally. "Anyways, why doesn't she just go out with a boy?"

There was a long silence and I had to roll out from under the car to make sure everyone was okay.

"That's a stupid idea", said Ryan.

"Oh c'mon", said Wally. He shot me a glance.

I rolled my eyes and rolled under the car. I'll kill him later.

"No way", said Ryan. "Not happening in this lifetime or the next."

We finished working on the car after a few hours. Ryan wanted to treat us and take us all out to a bar. Of course I didn't mind. I could actually use a drink or two in my system.

"I'm going to wash off upstairs", I told the guys.

Wally was taking forever in the bathroom, probably admiring himself. Gar and Vic were slamming on the door, begging for him to come out.

I knocked on the bathroom door, making sure Kori wasn't in there. She came out, hair wet, and wearing a pink fuzzy robe.

"Um...hey", I said.

"Hello there", she said. She giggled and placed a thumb on my forehead. "You have grease all over your face." She wiped it off me.

"Um...finished in there?", I asked rubbing the back of my neck. "Wally is taking forever down stairs and the guys really want to head out to the bar-

"Richard?", she asked.

I looked into her eyes. "Yea?"

"You can use the bathroom but first I need you to make way", she said.

My eyebrows rose and I turned red. "Oh...yea...sorry." I moved out of the way she walked past me.

Silky, the dog, ran up to me and barked.

"Bad Silky", said Kori crouching down. "Richard is a friend."

The dog stopped barking and walked up to me. I let Silky sniff my hand before flashing Kori a smile and heading in the bathroom.

The bar Ryan took us to was full of people. Mostly college students and I even knew some people. They'd politely wave hello and I'd wave back. Not to mention there are a lot of girls here. Not that I was looking or anything.

"Dude that girl is so checking you out", said Ryan. He pointed to a brunette sitting at a table with her friends.

"No way", I said. Of course she was looking at me.

Ryan laughed. "Way!" He turned around to the guys and so did I.

We sat at the bar, watching the game, as well as drinking. Wally made us all take two shots and I had flashbacks of the Christmas Eve party. I have no school tomorrow so what the hell. Pass the bottle of Tequila around!

We ended up at the strip club a few blocks down. I think I got a lap dance from every dancer there. Seriously we had a lot of dancers around us. Not that I'm complaining because I'm a guy and I like girls but I found it kind of disgusting. I had no more single bills by the end of the night and I made sure to have enough to pay for a cab. We left the place around two in the morning.

We were walking around and I had bumped into someone...or they bumped into me. I looked and it was the girl from the bar. The brunette that kept looking at me.

"Sorry", she said.

I held onto her arms, mostly because I was too intoxicated and was going to tip over any minute. "It's fine."

"You're Dick Grayson?", she asked.

Obviously I am. "Yes."

"I read about you all the time in the newspaper", she said. So she's a stalker. She grabbed my belt. "You look better in person."

I heard the guys laughing behind me. I gave them the finger before whistling for a cab. I took the girl home with me. Sorry but I get horny when I'm drunk and sometimes you just have to make do with what's given.

My clothes were off the instant I shut closed the front door. Her lips frantically searched for mines and I stumbled back. I grabbed onto her hips and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around me. Really the only thing I was thinking about was the pleasure soon to come. I was surprised that I actually managed to make it to the bed without falling over with her.

She straddled me and my hands found her legs. She was wearing a skirt so yay for me! She let go of my lips and I watched as she took off her top. She didn't have a bra on so that made me happy. She grabbed my under shirt and pulled it over my head. I sat up and our lips found each other once more. Her tongue tasted like cigarettes...not my favorite taste. She grabbed onto my upper arms and squeezed them. I winced and let go of her lips.

"Don't stop", she said.

I glanced over my arm to see a bruise there.

"Touch me", she whispered. She attached her lips to mines. I could feel her hands inside my pants.

_"I hope you bruise", she said. "That way you can remember me every time you take your shirt off."_

My eyes widened and I threw the girl off of me. She fell onto the ground with a thud.

"Ow!", she yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I can't do this."

"Are you kidding me?", she screeched.

"Get out", I told her. "Now!" Didn't mean to act like a jerk.

"Ugh!", she yelled. She got up and grabbed her things.

"I'll call a cab-

"I don't need anything from you", she said. "I'll find my own way home." And with that she left.

I fell back onto my bed. Why am I doing this to myself? Obviously Kori and I can never be a we. Why am I feeling like this for her? How do I even know if she likes me back? She probably doesn't. God I am in big trouble. I can't even look at another woman without thinking about her. I'm just going to sleep on it.

I woke up the next morning to a text. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. It took me a second to realize where I was. My head was pounding and I cursed myself again for drinking too much. I heard the vibration again. I groaned and reached over to my phone. A text from Kori. Now I remember what happened last night with the brunette.

'Hey! Did you make it home safe?'

I lifted my phone up so I was eye level with it. 'Good morning and yes I did.'

'Good morning? It's past one. Hope I didn't wake you?'

'No it's fine. Did Ryan make it home?'

'He did. He's throwing up right now. Gar and Wally slept over.'

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. 'That's what he gets for taking us out.'

'Lol! What are you doing today?'

'School work. Are you planning on coming over?'

'Not today.'

Bummer. 'Tomorrow then?'

'St. Valentine's Day is tomorrow...aren't you going out?'

'No not this year.'

'No date for the golden boy?'

I laughed. 'Lol it depends...are you offering to be my date?'

'I'm not doing anything tomorrow.'

I sat up. Don't do it Dick. Don't do it. You'll just get into more trouble. 'Okay.'

'Okay?'

Idiot and a half. 'What time would you like me to pick you up?'

'Say around eight?'

'Sounds perfect. Don't tell Ryan.'

'Hehe...wouldn't dream of it.'

I chuckled. 'It's a date then.'

'See you then.'

* * *

Read and Review


	11. Chapter 11

I dipped my fingers inside my hair gel and grabbed some out. I styled my hair so it would be spiky. I haven't done that since high school and I'm starting to regret not doing it often. I look pretty damn good when my hair sticks out. I quickly washed my hands before placing on some deodorant and cologne. Can't go on a date smelling like crap. I walked into my bedroom and placed on my black pants. I glanced over my alarm clock. Seven forty three. Damn! I'm supposed to pick Kori up at eight. I placed on my deep red button up and placed a black blazer over it. I quickly jumped into my loafers and made sure I had on my jewelry. Just my rolex watch and my silver crucifix. I never take my crucifix off unless I'm in the shower. It was my father's before he died. I texted Kori when I got in the car and told her I was on my way. She texted back a wink face. Still think this is a good idea, Dick? Just be glad that Ryan is already out on his date.

I got to her house at seven fifty six. Four minutes to spare. I wouldn't have been this late if I didn't have class. I opened the glove department and made sure the box was in there. Perfect looking with the red bow on it. I got out of the BMW and made my way up to the house. I caught myself looking around just to make sure no one I knew was watching. God I hate sneaking around like this. Gives me a rush but it just freaks me out. I cleared my throat and cracked my neck before ringing the doorbell.

"Hello handsome", greeted Donna.

I smiled. "Hello Donna. How are you?"

She leaned against the door frame. "Great. Yourself?"

"Great", I said. "Gonna let me in? It's cold outside."

She looked up. "Haven't thought about it yet."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She sighed and moved. "Come on in romeo."

I walked in the heated house. I really hate the cold. Have I mentioned that yet? "What are you doing here?"

Donna leaned against the stair railing. "I had to come over when Kori told me about your date." She crossed her arms. "You're gonna take care of her right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"What time are you going to bring her home?", she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Whenever she wants to go home."

Donna tapped her chin. "What is the real reason you're taking her out?"

"We're friends", I told her. Wasn't going to tell her the real reason. "We both have nothing to do so I invited her out."

Donna glared at me. "Mhm...okay."

"I'm ready!"

I looked up to see Kori graciously walking down the steps. God it was like those moments in movies where the girl walks down the stairs with music in the background, except that the music was my heart beat. She looks so beautiful! She had on a black long sleeve dress that had a v-neck line with red open toe heels. She's defiantly wearing a push up bra...I can tell when girls wear push ups.

"You look beautiful", I said.

She turned red and smiled. "You don't look too bad yourself." She grabbed her white fur coat from the hanger and placed it on. "So if Ryan asks-

"You're sleeping over my house", interrupted Donna. "I know the drill princess."

Kori sighed. "Sorry but you know how he can be." She gave Donna a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I owe you one."

"You owe me plenties", said Donna laughing. "Just have fun." She looked at me and gave me the 'I'm watching you' look. "Take care of my best friend here."

I smiled. "Don't worry I will."

Kori ushered me out of the house. I wrapped an arm around her waist as we walked down the front steps.

"So Ryan thinks you're at Donna's?", I asked.

Kori nodded. "He thinks I'm going to a family party at Donna's cousin's house. Donna's supposed to leave soon."

I nodded and opened the passenger door for her.

"Why thank you kind sir", she said getting in. "What a gentleman!"

I laughed and shook my head. I walked over to the other side. Once we got on the rode, Kori broke the silence.

"So where are you taking me?", she asked.

I glanced over. "It's a surprise." I noticed she straightened her hair. It looks much longer and more taunting to play with.

"I don't like surprises", said Kori.

I shrugged. "So? You're gonna have to deal with it."

Kori crossed her arms. "You're not going to tell me?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Why don't you listen to some music? It's going to be a long car ride."

"I do not want to listen to music", she told me.

I chuckled. "Then sing me something. I never actually heard you sing before."

Kori pursed her lips together and looked out the window. I heard a vibration and looked over to see her open her small purse. She let out a groan before texting.

"Everything okay?", I asked.

She rolled her eyes. "It's the big brother." She muttered something to herself in her language. She placed the phone against her ear. "Why do you have to check up on me? I'm not a baby. I'm on my way to Donna's family party. Her parents are driving...no. Go focus on your date...bye! Yes I know! Bye Ry! Bye...bye!" She placed her phone down.

I'm not going to ask.

_"I used to roll the dice, __Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes, __Listen as the crowd would sing, __Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

I glanced over. She was looking out the window and her fingers tapped on the seat. She has such a good voice. Like angelic good.

_"For some reason I can't explain, __Once you go there was never, __Never an honest word, __And that was when I ruled the world."_

She stopped singing and instead just hummed to herself.

"You're a good singer", I told her.

She turned to look at me. "Thank you."

"Are you planning on making a career out of it?", I asked her.

She shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I am still trying to figure out my life."

"Is there anything else that you're interested in?", I asked.

"Well", she said.

"Yes?"

"I've always been interested in modeling", she said. "I mean people always tell me I should model because of my height and they think I'm beautiful but I never actually thought of it."

"Then maybe you should try it", I told her. "See if you like it or not."

She giggled. "Yea...maybe I will."

The rest of the car ride was silent. The place I'm taking her to is in Blüdhaven. A friend of Bruce's owns a fancy restaurant there and I doubt anyone I know will see me there.

"Where are we?", asked Kori looking out the window.

"Blüdhaven", I said.

She raised her eyebrows and looked out the window. "This place looks worse than Gotham."

True. Crime here is much worse. "It's not all that bad."

She looked back at me. "Can't judge a book by its cover." She leaned back into the seat.

"We're here", I said. I pulled up in front of the valet.

"Not a scratch", I told the valet.

He nodded and I passed him the key. I walked over to Kori's door and opened it for her.

"Thank you", she said.

I made sure she was walking up the steps before I reached into the glove department and grabbed the box. I placed it in my pocket before catching up to her.

"I have to admit", she told me. "This place is very nice."

I smiled. "Glad you like it." We stopped at the hostess stand. "I have a reservation."

The lady didn't even look up. "Name?"

"Dick Grayson", I said.

She looked up at me with widened eyes. "Dick Grayson? Playboy Dick Grayson?"

I cleared my throat and nodded.

"Foolish woman", said a man.

I turned around to see Mr. Marcelli making his way to me. "Mr. Marcelli how are you?"

"I'm great my boy", he said. "I had to make a special appearance when I found out that Dick Grayson was coming to pay me a visit."

I chuckled and shook his hand. "I want you to meet my friend, Kori. Kori this is Mr. Marcelli."

"Nice to meet you", said Kori. She took his hand and he kissed it.

"What divine beauty", he said. "You sure know how to pick them."

I turned red and rubbed the back of my neck. "Do you have a table for us?"

Mr. Marcelli patted me on the back. "Of course I have one!" He snapped his fingers. "Marianne show them to the private room."

We followed the hostess who seemed all of a sudden nervous. She took us into a room with windows everywhere. You can see the tint of snow around them. The room had white flowers everywhere and candles everywhere. Gold chandeliers and cupid water fountains.

"Oh this is beautiful", said Kori.

I smiled at her and pulled out her seat. She sat down and pushed herself in.

A man, our waiter, came up to us with a bottle of wine. "Whit wine sir?"

I looked at the bottle and back at Kori. "Actually my date isn't legal yet."

Kori waved her hand. "That's okay. You can have some. I'll just have a Shirley Temple."

The waiter nodded and poured me a glass. I took a sip before offering Kori some.

"Do you want a sip?", I asked.

She shook her head. "No thanks."

"You were eager at the New Year's party", I told her.

She giggled. "I guess I was."

The waiter came back with Kori's drink and some bread and butter.

"Mr. Marcelli would like me to inform you that he already picked out your meals for you", said the waiter.

I looked up at him. "Just tell him to make it taste good. My date can be very picky."

"Richard!", yelled Kori. She had a smile on her face. "I am not picky!"

I laughed and noticed the waiter rolled his eyes at us. He walked away.

"You are", I told her. "Remember when we first ate at my place?"

"I was not being picky Mr.", she argued. "I was trying to things."

I nodded. "Okay...sorry for arguing with you."

She sat back in her chair. "So how come you brought me all the over to Blüdhaven?"

I shrugged. "This is a nice restaurant."

"Yes but there are many nice restaurants in Gotham", she told me.

"It's just a little get away from everyone", I told her.

"You mean Ryan", she said.

I looked at her and sighed. "Kori-

"Let's not ruin the date", she told me. "I'm having a great time...really."

I smiled. "Oh! I got you something!" I fished my pocket for the box. I laid it in front of her.

"It's not my birthday", she told me.

I chuckled. "I know but I was meaning to give you this anyways."

She grabbed the box and eyed it. "You're not going to propose right?"

I turned red and laughed. "Kori just open it."

I watched as she untied the ribbon and opened the box. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh it is so cute!", she squealed. She held the key up. "I love it!"

I was going to give her the key to my apartment anyways. Since I'm going to be late sometimes I'd rather have her inside my place than wait outside alone.

"How did you get the rhinestones on it?", she asked. It was covered in silver rhinestones and had a purple diamond star attached to the front.

I smiled. "There's a place that customizes keys. I thought it'd make a cute necklace. There's a chain inside."

She picked up the silver chain. "Will you put it around me?"

I suddenly became nervous. "Sure." I walked around the table and over to her. She handed me the chain and key. The key clips on to the chain easily so she won't struggle when taking it off. I placed the chain around her neck.

"Can you lift your hair up for me?", I asked. I watched as her hands snaked behind her and she lifted her red hair. I clipped it around her neck. It took me all my might not to kiss the back of her neck. "There."

I walked back over to my chair and looked at her.

"I love it!", she said looking down at it.

I looked at it and tried not to focus on her breasts. Sorry but they're kinda hard to miss. "It looks great on you." For some reason it makes me horny to see that necklace around her. I felt my pants tighten. Down boy! Really don't need an erection right now. Lucky for me the food came.

We ate and chatted about things. She told me about her life back home. She told me about her friends and the places she loves to visit. She told me her fascination with the sunset and that she never missed one on Tamaran. She told me how she tried watching the sunset here but the sun doesn't set on our side. I told her more about myself. Mostly things like why I want to become and cop and that I plan to move to Blüdhaven when I do. I told her that the city needs a hero and that I'm going to be that hero.

"Dessert?", asked the waiter. I watched as he placed a slice of chocolate cake down in between us. He set two forks down.

Kori took a fork and took a bite out of the cake. "Mmm! Delicious!" She took another forkful. "Try some?"

I leaned forward and took the bite. "You're right. It is delicious!"

Kori sighed and took a sip of her drink. "So are we going home after this?"

I smirked. "Maybe."

"There's more?", she asked.

I nodded. "Let's get out of here and I'll show you." I motioned for the check and the waiter brought it over. I quickly placed down some cash and exited the restaurant with Kori.

I drove around the city. Honestly, I didn't know what I had planned next. I just didn't want the night to end so soon. I had a feeling that Kori was catching onto me so I stopped at a park. It had a pond, some swing sets, and slides.

"A park?",asked Kori. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes", I told her.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You had nothing planned after dinner."

I sighed. "No I didn't."

"How come you lied?", she asked.

I shrugged. "I was having fun with you. I didn't want the night to end so soon."

She smiled. "Well then let's go take a walk." She opened the car door and got out.

I smiled and raced after her.

She was kneeling over the pond when I caught up to her.

"Be careful", I told her.

"I'm fine", she told me. "Look at the fish!"

I knelt down and looked. The pond was covered in ice but you can see the fish swimming up to it.

Kori stood up and I found myself wrapping an arm around her waist. She placed her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"So warm", she said.

I squeezed her. "Kori?"

"Hmm?", she asked.

"I need to tell you something", I said. I have to tell her how I feel.

She looked up at me. "What is it?"

I sighed and looked away from her. "I...nothing. Never mind." I let go of her. "Let me take you home now."

She grabbed my arm. "Richard?" She touched my cheek.

"Kori I-

_Click_

"No one move."

My eyes widened and I looked at Kori's fearful eyes. I slowly turned around and my eyes were met by a gun.

"Don't move", said the mugger.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. He wasn't bluffing I can tell.

"Step back", he ordered.

I stepped back so I was standing next to Kori.

The mugger tightened his grip on the gun. "Now give me your wallet."

My wallet wasn't with me. It was in the car but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Give it to me!", he yelled and I heard Kori whimper.

"I don't have it on me!", I yelled back.

He aimed the gun on me. "Give me the watch then."

I took off my watch and threw it over to him. He looked over at Kori and I grew nervous.

"The necklace bitch!", he yelled.

Kori shook her head. "No."

"He said the necklace!"

I turned my head to see another guy. He grabbed onto Kori's shoulders and threw her onto the ground. I looked back to the see the mugger with the gun preoccupied. I grabbed onto his hand and pulled it back over his head. He shot up in the sky. I elbowed him in the gut and he flew back. The gun dropped from his hand and I reached for it. I punched the guy in the face a few times before he got knocked out.

"Richard!"

I quickly turned my head to Kori. The guy had his arms around her and a gun pointed to her head.

"Don't you move pretty boy", he said. "One move and I'll blow her brain out!"

I kept my eyes locked onto Kori's for a while. I needed her to trust me.

"I don't want trouble", I told the man.

"Negotiating ain't gonna work", said the man.

I moved forward and the mugger aimed his gun at me. He shot me in the leg and I winced in pain as I fell onto the ground. I grabbed the gun I was still holding and shot at him. The gun he held flew out of his hands and Kori ran over to me. I stood up and jumped kicked him in the face. The mugger stumbled back and forth before falling to the ground.

"Richard?", Kori asked.

I looked behind me and limped to her. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay", I soothed. She started to cry. "You're safe now."

She rubbed her tears away. "He shot you."

I looked down at my upper thigh and inspected it. The bullet isn't in my thigh but there's a lot of bleeding. "It's just a flesh wound."

I heard a distant siren. The cops. I took off my blazer and wiped down the gun from my fingerprints. I threw the gun next to the first mugger and grabbed my watch from him. I really don't need to be taken down for questioning.

"Let's hurry to the car", I told Kori.

Kori nodded and helped me to the car. I got in the drivers side and immediately drove away from the scene.

I winced as my leg throbbed in pain. I really need to go to the hospital. I looked over at Kori who kept her eyes on me. I took off my shirt at a red light and tossed it to her. "Rip this for me."

She nodded and ripped a piece of cloth for me.

"Tie it around my wound", I told her.

He shot me in the right thigh so it made driving harder. Kori unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to me. She wrapped the cloth around multiple times before tying a knot.

I pulled over in the entrance of the hospital and got out. I made sure to have my wallet with me. A guy, valet I think, came up to me and helped me onto a stretcher.

"Kori?", I asked.

She grabbed my hand and laced her fingers through mine. "I am right here."

"Are you okay?", I asked.

She nodded and kept up with the pace of the nurses. "I have a cut on my knee but that is all."

"He needs stitches", said the nurse.

"I'm sorry miss but you need to wait outside", said another one.

Kori looked at me with unshed tears. "But I-

"You'll see him soon miss", said the nurse. She grabbed Kori. "Come with me."

Kori closed her eyes and let go of my hand.

"I'll be fine", I promised. I kept my eyes on her until they brought me to a room.

* * *

Would have made it longer but my mom is begging me to go downstairs. Have to be somewhere. Promise I'll update by Sunday...hopefully. Read and Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay Mr. Grayson", said the doctor. "It could have been worse but I've managed to take care of it. Don't play with the stitches, they'll fall out on their own, and I advise you to take it easy on the leg. Make sure you have it at a ninety degree angle when sitting down. I've prescribed some pain medication that you can pick up at the pharmacy downstairs."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Thanks doc...can I leave now?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and placed the folder down. "You got shot."

"This is Blüdhaven. Everyone gets shot", I mentioned.

He gave me a disapproving look. "You should inform the police."

I laughed. "Like they'd even care. Look I'm sorry for being rude but I really would like to go home."

He nodded. "Okay. You need to sign a few things before leaving and don't forget the medication." He opened the door to the room and Kori came to my side.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Are you okay?"

A nurse frantically came in. "I'm sorry sir but I could not contain her."

He held his hand up. "That is okay. Mr. Grayson is ready to make his leave. Please go tell Billy to wheel him out."

The nurse and the doctor both left.

I wrapped an arm around Kori. "I'm fine Kor."

She lifted her head from my shoulder and looked at me. "I was so worried. I was so scared."

I fixed her necklace around her neck. "As long as you have this on...you'll be safe."

"Ryan called",she said.

My eyes widened and I looked down.

"I did not tell him what happened", she said. She clasped her hands together. "I did not think you would like for me to and I would not have liked if he came and caused a bigger scene."

I smiled and pulled on her waist. I wrapped myself around her. "I don't think I'll be able to drive."

"I shall drive", she told me.

I raised my eyebrow. "Do you even have a license?"

"I have my international one", she said pulling it out. "You will just tell me where to go."

I nodded not feeling like protesting with her. I would have called Alfred but he'd be asleep by now, it's past eleven.

Billy came in a few minutes later with a wheel chair. I sat in it and my entire leg throbbed with pain. "Pain killers."

"I'll bring you to the pharmacy and then the checkout desk", Billy said.

I nodded. "Great." I really would just like to go home.

Kori wasn't at all a bad driver. You just had to tell her many times when to take turns or else she'll forget. We got home around twelve forty. Kori was such an angel helping me out the car and into the building. I was just glad the paparazzi wasn't here. What a great story that'll be. She steadied me in the elevator and I enjoyed her arms around me. If only I wasn't feeling all this pain.

"Where is your key?", asked Kori.

I smiled and tapped her necklace.

She blushed and unclipped the key.

"Guess we'll remember this day forever?", I asked.

She opened the door and flicked on the lights before turning to me. "The night Richard Grayson heroically saves me from muggers?"

I limped inside and Kori took me to my room. No reason in sitting down and having some coffee or pastries.

"Shit", I said as I sat on my bed. "I'm supposed to take you to Donna's."

Kori looked to the side. "Actually...Donna's in Silver City."

"That's four hours away", I told her.

"I know", she said.

I was confused. "Where were you going to stay?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I thought maybe I can take the couch?"

I looked at her, looked down, and then back at her. "Okay."

"Really?", she asked.

I nodded. "I'd rather you be here knowing that you're safe than anywhere else."

She smiled. "Thank you."

I laughed at her enthusiasm and another bolt of pain ran through my leg.

"Pain killers?", I asked.

"I shall get them", she told me.

I took the opportunity to take off my shoes but even bending over hurt. God why does this hurt so much?

"Here", said Kori walking in. She gave me two tablets and a cup of water.

I quickly took them and noticed Kori bending down in front of me. What is she doing? She's not going to...oh good. She's taking my shoes off for me. Wow I never really knew how dirty my mind is.

She stood up and walked over to the door frame. She held onto it as she took off her heels. She bent one foot, rotating it in circles.

"You can change into something from the second drawer", I told her.

She looked back at me before going through the drawer. She grabbed a shirt before going to the bathroom.

I took off the pants the hospital gave me considering the black ones are ruined. I just laid there in my boxers before getting into bed. I can feel the pain killers kicking in and I got drowsy. I just need to rest.

I woke up later that night around late three in the morning. My urge to use the bathroom was on a max level. I steadily got myself out of bed and limped my way to the bathroom. I peered over to the couch to check on Kori and she seemed to be in full sleep. I couldn't stand up to pee so I really I had to put some muscle into it and easily place my ass down on the toilet. Once I finished with emptying my bladder I limped my way back to bed.

I closed my eyes for a second before I felt a hand on my chest. I jumped and grabbed the hand. Kori looked at me with worried eyes.

I sat up and let go of her hand. "Kori?" I quickly turned on the lamp beside me.

She stuttered her reply. "I..I had...a bad...dream." She looked down. "I keep seeing it. You getting shot and it terrifies me."

I tilted my head. "You don't have to worry." I pulled her into a hug as she broke out into tears.

"It could have been much worse", she told me. "What if...what if you died?"

I sighed and squeezed her. "Don't think like that. I'm alive and standing...well limping." I smiled as I heard her laughter. I pulled back to looked down at her. "You okay?"

She swallowed and nodded. "I am a little better." She paused before looking up at me. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Yes! Yes! I don't care if I was shot a billion times yes! Oh there is a god-

"I mean next to you", she clarified.

Darn it! "You don't have to ask." I scooted over and patted the space next to me. She climbed in and that's when I noticed she was wearing my high school jersey and I think just her undies. I looked down. They're red! Red and lace! Alright maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this. Especially when she's next to me. Although, there was that one incident where I answered the door in my boxers right after I woke up and she saw it. Nah! I shook my head and covered her with the covers.

"It's so warm in here", she whispered.

I smiled and reached over her to turn off the lamp. "I'm glad you enjoy my warmth."

"Good night", she whispered.

I settled my head on the pillow and turned to her. I wrapped one arm around her waist. "Good night beautiful."

The next time I woke up, Kori wasn't lying next to me. I patted the empty space and frowned. I really enjoyed having her sleep next to me. I kinda miss having to wake up to a beautiful face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes awake. The events of last night flashed through my head.

"Dick!"

I heard a bang on the door and groaned.

"Open up you idiot!"

I sighed and got out of bed. I limped to the front door and peeked through the hole. Tim. Wasn't it a school day? Oh no wonder why Kori left. I stood up as straight as I could and opened the door.

"Where the hell were you?", asked Tim walking through. "Bruce is beyond pissed that you missed the charity ball last night...you look like death."

"Thanks", I replied. I closed the door. "Why aren't you in school?"

He tapped his watch. "It's four in the afternoon. How come you skipped last night?"

"Wasn't feeling up for it", I said. Tim continued to lecture me. Bruce probably sent him here to play his part. I could feel the pain kicking and I so wanted those pain killers. "Tim shut up for a minute!"

Tim studied me and I knew he could tell something was wrong. "What happened to you?"

"Promise not to tell anyone especially the old man?", I asked.

He nodded.

"I got shot", I told him.

"What?", he asked. He ran over to me. "Where?"

"Upper right thigh", I said.

Tim looked at my thigh then back up at me. He laughed. "You are so dead when Bruce finds out!"

"You promised you wouldn't", I said. I limped over to the couch and sat down.

Tim walked over to me. "I'm not but he finds out everything."

"Not this", I told him. I groaned in pain. "Can you get me my painkillers?"

"Where are they?", he asked.

I pointed behind me. "Kitchen counter."

Tim nodded and went to retrieve the pills. I took the opportunity to pull out my phone.

'Get home safe?'

"Here", said Tim. He handed me the pills and water.

I gladly took them and sighed. I looked at Tim. "What?"

He crossed his eyebrows. "Aren't you going to tell me how?"

I might as well. Tim and I barley keep secrets from each other. I mean the guys sense I have a 'crush' on Kori but I think they forgot about it. It's been a while since we've spoken about it and no one's brought it up. Even if they did bring it up I'd probably deny it and say I got over it. No one needs to know. Unless you're Tim.

"I took someone on a date in Bludhaven and things got bad. We were at a park and two muggers tried to pull something. Long story shot it's just a flesh wound and I won."

"You won?", asked Tim. "Hero saves the day?"

I nodded and smiled. "Some hero right?"

Tim looked to the side before looking at me. "Who's the girl?"

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. "Kori."

Tim abruptly stood up. "Kori? As in Kori Kori?"

"Do we know another Kori?", I asked.

"Are you insane?", asked Tim. He seemed angry. "Why the hell were you taking Kori out? And aren't you a little too old for her?"

"It was just a friendly outing", I said.

Tim shook his head. "You said date. And what the hell does Ryan think about this? I'm surprised you're not dead considering the way he acted during the Christmas dance. How are you still breathing?"

I lifted my head up. "He doesn't know. Look I don't need you to be Bruce right now."

Tim sighed and sat down. "You like her?"

I looked at him and nodded. "Like...a lot and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Anyone else know?", asked Tim.

I shrugged. "Wally knows more than Vic and Gar. Vic and Gar just think it's a crush. They haven't said anything about it in over a month so I think they forgot about it."

"And Ryan knows nothing?", he asked.

I nodded. "He knows nothing. God! Who am I kidding? How do I know if she even likes me like that?"

Tim raised an eyebrow. "I think she likes you."

"Why? Has she said anything to you?", I asked.

"I talked to her at lunch for a few minutes", he said. "She was sitting alone and I offered her to join us but she said no. She told me Donna was still at a family thing."

"And how does this prove that she likes me?", I asked.

"I said I think she likes you", Tim said. "I asked her what she did for Valentine's day and she just blushed really red. She told me she spent the night at a friend's house and started giggling." He tapped his chin. "She didn't spend the night here, did she?"

I looked away and chuckled. "You see...I couldn't drive to Jump at night so she kinda did."

Tim's eyes widened. "You slept with her?"

"No!", I yelled. I could only imagine. "Kori isn't like that. We just slept next to each other. I didn't even kiss her."

"You're in trouble", said Tim.

I nodded. "I know bro. I know."

Tim sighed and stood up. "Well I have to go. Bruce told me to come here to check up on you. Guess you really did need a check up."

I bumped fists with him. "Thanks for the talk."

"No problemo. You can call me anytime", he said. "Feel better and I'll see soon."

I nodded and watched as he made his way out. I enjoy our brotherly moments no matter how girly that sounds. I checked my phone. No text message yet. She's probably busy or something. Or maybe she doesn't want to talk to me anymore? What if she never wants to see me again? My phone vibrated and I almost leapt with joy. Leapt with joy? I am turning into such a sissy.

'I did not want to wake you this morning. I had school so I left early to go home and get ready.'

'Did Ryan ask you anything?'

'He was still asleep with his tramp by the time I left home. Now I see why he wanted me out the house.'

I laughed. 'Boys will be boys. Are you still shaken up?'

'I am much better.'

'And no more nightmares?'

'I didn't have anymore nightmares after I came to you. I think I just needed my protector next to me.'

'Protector? I like the sound of that.'

'Lol how's the leg?'

I glanced down at my thigh. 'I just took painkillers.'

'Did you tell anyone about it?'

I thought wondering whether I should tell her that Tim knows or not. Probably should tell her. 'Tim stopped by a few minutes ago and I told him.'

'At least he will try to make excuses for you if anyone asks.'

'Yea I guess you're right.'

'I shall talk to you later. Feel better.'

'Bye Kori.' I sighed and tossed the phone away. At least she's still talking to me.

* * *

Sorry if its not long but I tried to finish for an update. I promised I'd have one by Sunday and my family is going to the beach so I can't update tomorrow. God they ruin my writing sometimes but still love them. Oh and by the way I was keeping up with Comic Con and apparently they're making a live Justice League movie? Its supposed to come out 2015...anyone else into it?


	13. Chapter 13

I had emailed my professors and told them that I overcame some kind of illness and the doctors didn't want me to leave my house until I felt better. They all gave me their concerns and told me to stay put and that they'd email me all the lessons and homework that I missed. I'd have to make up the tests some other time. The stitches won't come out until next week and the doctor told me I wouldn't heel for three months. Obviously I wasn't going to stay put for three months so I'll have to fein healthy like a pro. I had Tim go out and buy me a cane so it'd be easier for me to walk around.

Bruce called and I told him what I told my professors and the guys, that I'd caught a bad sickness. He claimed that he wanted to come and see me but he had an important business meeting this week and couldn't afford getting sick. Alfred came over yesterday with plastic containers full of his famous chicken soup. I was actually kinda feeling a cold coming up. Of course I couldn't use my cane when Alfred came so I hid it in my room and just stayed in bed the whole time. He gave me some medicine and then disappeared. I figured he cleaned my place because when I came out it was sparkly clean. Everyone needs an Alfred.

My doorbell rang and I looked up from the television. I carefully placed my right leg off the coffee table and stood up to go answer it. I peeked through the hole and was surprised to see all the guys outside. I pulled my head back and sighed. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"He's alive!", exclaimed Gar.

I smiled. It was still great to see them. "Hey guys."

"Still sick?", asked Wally.

I nodded. "Unfortunately yes." I moved aside to let them in.

"You're not contagious right?", asked Vic.

I laughed and shook my head. "Nope. Make yourselves at home." I walked over to the couch and sat down. I placed both my legs up on the coffee table so they wouldn't suspect anything.

Wally sat down next to me. "Ryan should be here soon. He went to go pick up some take out."

"So what have you been doing all this time?", asked Gar. He was sitting on the armchair.

I shrugged. "Watching t.v. I can't really do much with stitch-I mean sickness."

The doorbell rang and Vic stood up to go answer it.

"Hey you brought Kori with you!"

My ears perked up to the sound of Kori's name and I sat straight up. I haven't seen her since our night out.

Ryan walked into the living room. "Hey Dick! How ya feeling bud?"

I bumped fists with him. "I've been better." I looked over at Kori who stood behind the couch that Vic was sitting on, carrying two brown paper bags. "Hey Kori."

She smiled. "Hello." She turned her back around and went inside the kitchen.

Awkward. She usually just comes alone to my house to have a little alone time for herself. It feels weird with everyone around.

"I hope you guys don't mind that I brought Kori with me", said Ryan sitting down next to Vic. "I didn't want to leave her home alone and she insisted on coming over."

"Not at all", I said.

"Dude the game is on!", exclaimed Wally. He grabbed the remote and changed to the basketball game. "Gotham Gators are on a role this year!"

Kori came over with a tray of bowls. She placed them down on the coffee table and I had to remove my legs. I leaned over and took in the smell of hot Chinese soup. She picked up a bowl and handed it to me. I gladly took it and our hands touched. I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back before removing her hands and giving the others a bowl.

I looked over at Ryan and caught him starring at me. He removed his gaze from me and looked back at the t.v. I shook it and took a spoonful of my soup. We watched the rest of the game and slurped up some more soup. Apparently, the guys had brought some board games with them. We played Monopoly and Life and it reminded me of sixth grade. God it felt just like yesterday.

"Ryan it's your turn to roll the dice", said Gar.

Ryan rubbed his chin before standing up. "Bathroom break."

We all sighed.

"He's probably plotting a way to cheat", said Wally.

Ryan laughed. "No way! I don't cheat."

I rolled my eyes as he left. Ryan is the biggest cheater when it comes to board games. Of course he never owns up to it. We figured out his strategy during a game when Monopoly money fell out of his sleeve.

"So Kori, hows school going for ya?", asked Vic.

I turned to Kori who was sitting on the couch, watching us play. She didn't want to get involved in the game.

She turned to us and smiled. "It's going good."

"And singing classes?", asked Vic.

Kori raised an eyebrow. "Karen talks about you."

Vic raised his eyebrows. "She does?" He became sweaty and red. "What does she say?"

Kori shrugged. "I can't tell you. Girl talk."

"You gotta tell me", said Vic.

Kori giggled. "She said that she had a fun time on your Valentine's date but-

"Kori we need to go."

We all turned our heads to Ryan. He had his arms crossed.

Wally broke the silence. "You're leaving? Why?"

He moved his eyes to me for a brief second. "Now Kori!"

She flinched and nodded. "Okay...jeez."

We watched as not one good bye was uttered from Ryan. Strange.

"What the hell was that about?", asked Vic.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I turned my head to them. "That was strange."

The guys left two hours after Ryan and Kori did and I was glad. I was feeling tired and I needed my rest. I walked into the kitchen and took out the painkillers from the cabinet. I took two pills and slowly made my way into the bedroom.

I woke up with a start around two o'clock in the morning. I heard someone at the front door. I quickly made my way into the living room. They were trying to get in but I locked the door with the chain.

"Who is it?", I called out.

"It is me."

My eyes widened and I quickly opened the door for Kori. "Kori?"

She collapsed in my arms, crying, and I wrapped my arms around her. I held onto her as I closed the door and locked it again.

"Kori?", I asked. I pulled away from her.

She wiped her tears. "Ryan yelled at me."

"C'mere", I said and pulled her in for another hug.

"He found my dress in your laundry basket today", she explained. "That's why he wanted to leave. We got home and he kept asking me all these questions. I denied them and told him that the dress wasn't mine but he kept on pushing the topic. He called me names...he got mean and...I hate him! I never want to see him again!"

"What dress?", I asked.

She pulled away from me. "The one I wore on our date. I forgot to take it home. It got all bloody from your wound and I placed it in the laundry to wash it. I guess I forgot to take it home."

I sighed. That explains a lot. "It's not your fault."

My house phone rang and I used the cane to walk over to it. Ryan. I looked up at Kori. "It's Ryan."

"Do not answer", she said crossing her arms.

I shook my head and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Dick I need your help", cried Ryan.

I crossed my eyebrows. "It's two in the morning what-

"Kori isn't here", he told me. "We got in this huge fight and she's missing. I was wondering if you knew were she could be."

I had to play along. "What did you fight about?"

Ryan let out a big sigh. "I found a dress in your bathroom and I thought it was hers. I assumed the worst that you two have been...you know...behind my back and I lashed out on her. I'm sorry for not trusting you but I just need your help."

A pain of guilt went through me. Ryan is still my best friend and I want him to stay a friend. "Did you try calling her?"

"Yes, a hundred times but she hasn't picked up", said Ryan.

"Call her and wait until she picks up", I told him.

"Alright", he said. "You're not mad are you?"

"Mad about what?", I asked.

"For assuming that you'd break our trust to sneak around with my sister", said Ryan.

I paused and looked down. "I understand. You're her big brother." I closed the phone and turned to Kori. "Let it ring a few times before answering." I walked over to the couch and sat down. I placed my leg up on the coffee table.

"Hello?", I heard her say after a few rings.

She disappeared into my bedroom for privacy and I was okay with that. I needed some time to think for myself. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong. I mean would he rather her go sneak out at night and sing at bars or come to my place for her own time? If you ask me, I'm doing Ryan a favor. I could take advantage of Kori's innocence but am I? Nope. So he needs to lay off and trust me. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. What am I doing? I should just tell him the truth about my feelings for Kori.

"Richard?"

I turned my head to see Kori standing with her arms around herself.

"Are you going back home?", I asked.

She shook her head. "I told him that I was at a friend's house and we agreed it was best if I slept over and we both do the cooling off."

I patted the spot next to me and she walked around to sit next to me.

"Kori we can't do this anymore", I told her.

She looked at me her face in confusion. "Do what?"

I motioned around us. "This. You can't come over anymore...Ryan will-

"Who cares what he will and will not do", she interrupted. She grabbed my hand. "I like coming over and I know for a fact you like that I come over as well." She laced our fingers together and touched my cheek with her other hand. "Richard I feel things for you."

I turned to her, her face inches away from my own. She sat up and leaned closer to me. Her lips touched mine and it felt so right. She tasted so right but this was all wrong. I pushed her away and stood up.

"I can't do this", I told her. I turned to her. "This isn't fair to your brother."

She stood up and grabbed my upper arm. "Who cares what Ryan thinks of this? I want to be with you and you want to be with me, isn't that enough?"

I smirked. "How do you know if I like you like that?"

She looked taken aback and tilted her head down. "Sorry I did not mean to-

I couldn't help but chuckle. She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"You find this funny?", she asked me. She turned around and walked over to the front door.

"Kori wait", I said.

She paused before turning to me.

I could feel myself clam up and my throat became dry. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just that...you're Ryan's _little_ sister. I wouldn't feel right being with you. He won't approve of it and I can't go behind my friend's back like that."

She sighed. "Can we not try? Just for a little while?"

I hesitated. "I don't know? I mean...isn't it a little weird for you? You're seventeen and I'm twenty one."

"It is only four years", she told me. "Besides, I will be turning eighteen this year."

"And I'll be twenty two", I told her. Why was I holding back so much? I know I want her and she knows it too.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "I will leave and go rent a room at a motel."

She isn't making this easier for me either. "Kori please don't do this."

"Do what?", she asked. "It is clear that you don't want a relationship with me."

How could she think that? "No, I want a relationship with you but Ryan-

"Again you bring my brother into this", she interrupted. She's so cute when she's angry. "He does not need to know."

"And if he finds out?", I asked.

"Then we will deal with it at the time", she told me. She paused before asking, "Are you willing to lose me?"

I looked into her eyes. "No."

"Then we shall try it my way", she told me. "You and I will date for one week, act like a couple, the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing, and if you still do not feel right about it by the end of the week then we will call it off."

That wasn't a bad idea except I want to be with her the rest of my life. "Okay. We'll do it your way, but no one can know, not even Donna."

She nodded and smiled. "Can I stay the night here?"

I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "You're my girlfriend now. You don't need to ask." I grabbed a bag of popcorn and placed it in the microwave. "Movie?" I felt someone wrap their hands around me from behind.

She placed her head against my back. "I would like that."

I smiled and turned around to give her a proper hug. "Next time, make sure you take your things home."

She giggled and looked up at me. "Shut up and kiss me."

I licked my lips before inches my lips closer to hers. Our eyes never left each other. "Let's give it another try?"

I closed the space between us and I'm so glad I did. She tastes so good! Not like cigarettes or alcohol but like strawberries and bubblegum. And her tongue tasted so much better as I deepened the kiss. It felt so right as our tongues danced together. God I want her so much!

She grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head back. I chuckled and looked down at her.

"Too much?", I asked, fearing I might have gone too far without permission.

She shook her head, her lips swollen, and her cheeks rosy. "Just need to breath a little." She caught her breath and smiled. "Still think this isn't right?"

I placed a thumb against her lips and brushed them. "You gotta convince me a little better." And our lips crushed once more.

* * *

Read and Review


	14. Chapter 14

Day one of dating.I woke up and this time Kori was still asleep next to me. We didn't get far in the movie last night considering it was really late in the morning. I caught Kori asleep under me and I would of carried her to my bed but I wasn't strong enough. Instead I helped her walked to my bedroom. She murmured things with her eyes closed and it defiantly wasn't English. It made me wish I spoke her language. It felt nice to have her arms wrapped around me again.

I looked over to her as she moved around in the sheets. Her head popped out and she smiled as she opened her eyes. She leaned over me and grabbed my ears to give me a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning", she said.

"Morning", I replied. Weird. I'm not used to this and she's acting like we've been dating for months. "How come you're so, you know?"

She placed her head on my chest. "Comfortable?"

I nodded. "Yea. You're so comfortable around me. I'm still a little awkward about it."

"Perhaps I am just confident around you", she teased.

I chuckled. "You're defiantly confident, I can tell you that one. Especially the way you handled everything last night. Sassy little one aren't you?"

"I'm not little", she whined.

I kissed the top of her head. "Course your not."

She was making little circles on my chest.

"Don't you have school?", I asked.

She looked up at me and pouted. "It is Friday."

"So", I told her. I tapped her to get up. "C'mon you have a bright future a head of you."

She sat up and turned to look at me. "You sound like my father when you say that."

Ouch. Not what I'm going for.

"Besides, I do not have my uniform", she told me in a matter of fact tone. "Skipping one day will not hurt. I will have Tim and Donna e-mail me the things I have missed."

I sat up on my elbows. "What do you want to do today then?"

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "As much as I want to spend the day with you, I have to go home and talk to Ryan."

I raised my eyebrows. "First official day as a couple and you're already being a crummy girlfriend."

She opened her mouth and whacked me in the chest.

"All I'm saying is that this was your idea to date for a week and see where it goes and now you want nothing to do with me-

She attacked me with her lips.

"Does anyone ever tell you that you talk to much?", she asked pulling away from me.

I chuckled and flopped my head back down on the pillow. I felt her get out of my bed and moved around the bedroom.

"I'll call you", I told her.

She stopped at the doorway and nodded. "Don't make me wait up for you."

I didn't do much today. How could I with the stitches still in? Tim came over after school and I made him go to the supermarket to buy me food. Kori's going to be around much and I'm gonna need to stock up on food. I didn't tell him what happened between the two of us. No matter how much I wanted to talk to someone about it, I know it's best if I didn't. At least not until we're official, official. It was past seven when Tim left after we hung out a little and I remembered to call Kori.

I sat down on the couch, leg up, and the t.v. turned down.

"Hey", I said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey you", she replied.

"Hows things with Ry?"

I heard her sigh. "Better. He apologized and I forgave him and then I apologized and he forgave me."

"That's good", I said. "Did he say anything about me?"

"Ah...just that you two are good friends and he knows you shouldn't be doing things like that without his permission", she told me.

Just what I need. "Great."

"Don't get all guilty", she whispered. "It's only been a day. Wait until the weekend."

"I promised you I would didn't I?", I asked her. I am going to wait until the week ends to make my decision.

"Pinky promise?", she asked.

I chuckled. "Pinky promise."

"Curl out your pinky and twist it", she instructed.

I found myself doing it even though she couldn't see me.

"Are you doing it?", she asked.

"Yes", I said.

"Now say I pinky promise not to be all broody about the deal and I will wait until the end of the week to voice my decision", she said.

"I promise not to be broody and I'll wait until the end of the week", I told her.

She giggled. "Good boy."

"Do I get a treat now?", I joked.

"Is a kiss good enough?", she teased.

I snapped my fingers. "Damn...if only you were here. I'd love to see you now."

She giggled. "Video chat me?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You alone?"

"I'm in my bedroom", she whispered. "Ryan's in the garage."

"Let me see you", I begged.

There were a few clicks and some background noise before my phone started buzzing again. I walked into my bedroom and laid on my bed before accepting the call.

She came up on my phone looking adorable. She had her hair halfway pulled up into a ponytail and a red bow tied it.

"Look at you", I teased.

She turned bright red. "I just got out of the shower."

Nice mental image. "I'm just teasing you sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes and moved around to get comfortable. "What did you do today?"

"Just hung out with Tim", I told her.

"I guess we both did some sibling bonding today", she said. She bit her bottom lip and she looked so sexy doing it. "Tell me about yourself."

"What about myself?", I asked. "I told you about my circus life, remember?"

She looked down. "Yes I remember."

"Tell me about yourself", I said. "Tell me what you love and don't love."

She smiled. "Ask me anything."

I chuckled. "Favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Favorite food."

"Zorkaberry pie."

I raised an eyebrow. "Zorkaberry?"

"It is the national fruit of Tamaran. We do not sell it to other countries."

I nodded. "Singing or dancing?"

She tapped her chin. "Singing."

"Favorite hobby?"

"Comic books!"

"Favorite boy?"

She opened her mouth and paused. Her eyes twinkled at me. "We both know that answer."

I smiled at her. "You-

"Kori?"

It was Ryan's voice.

"What Ry?", she called out. She looked at me. "Don't hang up." She placed the phone face down so all I saw was a black screen. She came back moments later. "I'm going to watch a movie with Ryan."

I smiled. "Come over tomorrow."

She nodded. "I was planning too." She blew me a kiss before hanging up.

Day two of dating. I had a some things planned for when Kori came over. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her to go use my bedroom for her music time. She questioned me but I just told her it was a surprise and not to come out until I say so. I was planning a romantic candle light dinner for her and since I can't really go out, I'm going to have to take it up a notch with me chef skills.

I set up a round table and two chairs on either end. I placed a white tablecloth on top of it and set the table. I placed two red candles in the middle and lit them up. She's so going to enjoy this!

I walked into my bedroom and saw Kori laying on my bed. She had her legs up and her feet kicked in the air. She was wearing a dress so I saw a perfect view of her behind and that lace pink underwear. I reached over to tickle the bottom of her foot. She jumped and turned around.

"Hey!", she exclaimed taking her head phones off.

"Surprise is ready", I told her.

She bounced off the bed and fixed her blue dress. I motioned for her to turn to me and she did. I placed my hands over her eyes.

"This better be a fun surprise", she told me.

I chuckled. "Just walk."

She bumped her foot against the door. "Ow!"

"Kori", I laughed.

She giggled and leaned into me. I pushed her forward until she stood in the kitchen.

"Okay open!", I shouted and removed my hands.

She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

I walked over to the table and removed the metal lid off the plate. "Dinner is served."

She leaned over to take a look. "What is it?"

"Penne alla Vodka", I told her. I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck. "Since I can't really walk that well yet, I thought I'd cook you something for dinner. I mean...if you don't like it we can always order out." Great she hates it. "I'll just go hang myself now." I turned around.

"Richard", she whispered. She grabbed my arm and turned me around. She stood on her toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I love it!"

"Really?", I asked. "Because I've never done this before."

"Cook for another girl?", she asked.

I nodded. Babs was my first real girlfriend and she never appreciated my cooking skills. "Only for you."

I can see her eyes twinkling. "It is so romantic...except one thing."

My mouth turned into a frown. I watched her take one chair and pull it right next to the other one. I smiled and motioned for her. "C'mon you must be hungry."

She beamed at me and sat in the chair that I pulled out for her.

I grabbed the wine bottle from the counter. "Wine m'lady?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Giving wine to minors?"

I chuckled. "Probably shouldn't but it'll be our little secret."

She pulled out her pinky. "I'll pinky promise."

I curled my pinky around hers and tightened it.

Dinner went fantastic. Not only was the food delicious, not being cocky or anything, but Kori and I really bonded. I can't count how many times I've heard her laugh at one of my jokes or blushed when I sneak kisses on her neck. She was a little feisty herself, playing footsies and slipping her foot through the bottom of my sweatpants. Her cold toes gave me goosebumps. It gave me a rush and I felt like I was in high school all over again. Babs would never dare play footsie with me, she gets all grossed out.

"Dessert?", asked Kori.

I chuckled. "You just finished the meal, don't you want to wait a little?"

She pouted and shook her head. "Best part is dessert."

I kissed her on the forehead and stood up. "Wait here." I came back seconds later and placed a plate in front of her.

"Chocolate cake!", she squealed. God, how can one person be so enthusiastic about something.

I took my seat and grabbed a forkful. "Open up."

She opened her mouth a little.

"Wider", I told her.

She opened her mouth wider and I fed her bite.

"Mmm", she said. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Want a taste for yourself?" She said it so sexy.

I tried not to sound too happy so instead I just nodded my head violently.

She giggled and motioned for me to come closer with her finger. I leaned in and closed my eyes expecting a kiss but instead I received cake all over my nose. I opened my eyes and starred at a red face and laughing Kori.

"You think this is funny?", I asked.

She stopped laughing and looked down.

I grabbed the rest of the cake and toppled it over her head.

"Richard!", she squealed.

She took some off of her head and threw it at me. It landed on my forehead and some on my hair. We ended up on the floor next to the table just wiping chocolate all over each other. I never laughed so much in my life. We stopped once I was towering over her and she was lying on the floor. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I found myself cleaning off the chocolate on her body...with my lips. Well only the places visible. Like her fingers, her hands, her tan and slender arms, her neck but I found myself daring to kiss lower, her earlobes, her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, and finally her luscious lips. We both tasted like chocolate as our tongues danced. Kori is really feisty and rough! I noticed she wrapped her legs around m waist and really tightened them. She would also grab fistfuls of my hair and pull. But what I really love is when she bites my bottom lip, I think she even made me bleed, sucks on it, and then dominates me with her tongue again. I love every second of it!

I pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Wow."

She nodded. "Wow."

I rubbed my hands up and down her arms. "Can we do that again?"

She giggled. "Do you have more cake?"

"Yes, yes I do", I told her. I gave her a short kiss on the lips before placing my head on her chest.

She ran her fingers through my hair. "Are you not supposed to get more cake?"

"Don't wanna", I said in a kiddish voice. "I like this better."

"As much as I would love to-

Her cell phone rang from my bedroom and I groaned. I sat up, carrying her with me, and she unwrapped her legs from my waist. I stood up and watched as she ran into my bedroom. I walked into my bedroom and watched her twirl her hair as she talked on the phone. She didn't talk for long before hanging up.

"Ryan?", I asked.

She turned to me and smiled. "No actually. Donna wants to go to the movies later tonight."

"You should go", I told her.

She smiled and walked over to me. "You can come with us. It's only Donna and I that are going."

I sighed. "As much as I would love to, I'm a little home bound." I looked down at my leg.

She nodded in understanding. "Then I shall see you Sunday?"

"Why not tomorrow?", I asked.

She placed her hands behind her back. "I am getting special practice time with Karen tomorrow."

"Practice for what?", I asked.

She tilted her head. "There is a show before the summer begins and I am given a solo."

I raised my eyebrows. "That sounds like fun."

"I am nervous", I told him.

I intertwined our fingers together. "You'll do great."

She nodded. "I do hope so." She gave me a kiss on the lips before saying goodbye.

* * *

Read and Review.

I can't help but feel like I'm not making my readers happy with what they want to read.


	15. Chapter 15

Day three of dating, I did not see her all day. It was Sunday and she told me that she had rehearsals with Karen. I wasn't mad or anything that she couldn't be with me but it still would have been nice to see her. Instead, all the guys came over again. My stitches fell out and Wally insisted on celebrating with a guys night out at my place. Ryan came over and I thought it was going to be awkward but it wasn't. He pulled me to the side and apologized personally and I told him it was no big deal. I kinda had to say that since I am sneaking behind his back. I mean I plan to tell him about Kori and I, but not until we're super serious...like dating a few months serious. It doesn't make me a bad friend...does it?

Day four of dating went a little awkward. Alfred couldn't pick Tim up from school so I offered. My right leg wasn't hurting at all anymore and I already tested myself out this morning, driving to Dunkin' Donuts. It turned out that Kori was actually coming over Wayne Manor to work on another project with Tim. I waited by the car, sunglasses on, leaning against the door. My eyebrows raised as I saw Kori walking with Tim.

"Hey", I slowly said.

Tim smiled at me. "We have another project due."

I nodded. "Oh okay." I eyed Kori and smiled. "Hey Kori."

She smiled at me. "Hello. How are you today?"

"I'm good", I told her. It was so awkward! I couldn't even give her a hug! "Let's get you guys to Wayne Manor."

"How are you driving?", asked Tim.

I opened the car door for Kori. "My stitches fell out yesterday and I feel no pain."

I flashed Kori another smile as she got in the car. Tim earned a glare as he gave me a grin.

"I'll try to keep my hands to myself", he teased.

I gave him another glare and pushed him in the car.

"Ow", he whined as he closed the car door.

I rolled my eyes and got in the drivers side. I caught myself looking back at Tim and Kori through the mirror. Tim wouldn't touch Kori. He knows I'll kill him if he ever did. Halfway to Wayne Manor, I wondered if Ryan knew she was coming over.

I cleared my throat. "Did you call Ryan and tell him you were coming over?"

"Huh?", she asked. "Oh yes I did. He seems alright with it."

I nodded and kept my eyes on the road. I wasn't planning on staying over at the Manor but with Kori around, I thought maybe it was best if I did. And I did miss Alfred's cooking. I could smell it the minute I stepped through the door.

"Welcome back Miss Anders", Alfred greeted Kori.

Kori smiled and gave him a hug. "I enjoy coming back."

I nearly laughed at the blush Alfred was giving. I didn't even know Alfred blushed.

"Dinner will be ready around five o'clock", he told us.

"We can start our project in my room Kori", said Tim. He eyed me as he passed by me to walk up the steps and smirked.

It took me all my might not to crush him into pieces. Does he even know what he's doing?

Kori looked at me and nodded. She gave me a wink before following Tim up the stairs.

"Would you like for me to get you anything?", Alfred asked.

I turned to him. "No thanks Al. I think I'll just go relax in my room."

He nodded before disappearing through the halls.

I did go to my room but not before passing Tim's room. The door was opened, thank God, and I hid behind the wall. I quickly sent a text to Kori, telling her to meet me, before disappearing down the hall. I hid behind the wall from view of the hall that lead to the bedrooms and counted. I watched as she walked by me with her face down, looking at her phone. I grabbed her arm and she jumped.

She whacked me in the chest. "Don't do that!"

I chuckled and pulled her to me. "Is it a crime to see you? You have three more days to persuade me into staying in this relationship, you might want to put in a little more effort."

She smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Sorry I missed your call last night. I was really busy."

"That's all right", I told her. I pulled away from her and grabbed her chin. "I like sneaking around."

She giggled. "Gives you a rush?"

I nodded and closed the gap between us. It was a sweet kiss. It wasn't slimy or anything but a simple kiss. I might have slipped my tongue in by accident but I knew to keep it short.

Her eyes twinkled up at me. "Let us do something this week since your leg seems to be healing."

"We defiantly should considering I'm going back to college next week", I groaned out. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my head in her neck.

She giggled. "That tickles!"

"Master Dick?"

I leapt at the voice and pushed Kori away from me. Alfred came up to us and smiled.

"Is everything all right?", he asked.

"Oh...uh...yea", I lied. "Kori just got lost on her way back from the bathroom."

Kori nodded. "Yes thank you for showing me the way."

I watched as she left down the hall and back into Tim's room. I turned to Alfred hoping he didn't see anything.

Alfred smirked. Yes he was defiantly smirking. "Can I get you anything Master Dick?"

I shook my head violently. "No thanks Al, I'm great!" A little too enthusiastic.

Alfred nodded.

"Well I'll be going", I said and made my way to my room.

"Master Dick", Alfred called.

I turned to him. "Yea Al?"

"I just wish to advise you to make wise decisions", he told me.

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks Al. I'll see you at dinner."

I locked my door the minute I walked into my room. I flopped on my bed and buried my head under the pillow. Please God! Please God don't let Alfred ruin this for me! Of course knowing Alfred he won't say anything to anyone but I can't help but pray. Is this a sign or something? Is God trying to tell me something?

Dinner on the other hand was a much different story. Kori sat across from me and every now and then she would give me winks. I enjoy her winks but with Bruce sitting at the head of the table it was very risky. Bruce notices everything and I mean...everything.

"I'm glad you're feeling much better Dick", Bruce said. "When do you plan on going back to school?"

"Next week I'll be going back", I told him. "I only missed a few tests and I already made up most of the work."

Bruce nodded. "I want straight A's this entire semester. You'll have that big test before Police Academy and I want you to pass it with flying colors."

I sighed. "I can handle it."

"I do hope so", he said. "You wouldn't want to see that new cop car of yours go to waste."

I rolled my eyes and pushed my plate away.

"So Kori", said Bruce. Doesn't he ever shut up? "Any news on your parents?"

I could kill him right now.

Kori looked at him and shook her head. "No news yet. They are going to start the search in a few days."

I raised an eyebrow. She didn't tell me that.

Bruce smiled at her. Creepy. "We'll all cross our fingers for them."

Kori nodded and looked down. "I hope they are found."

I wanted to hug her. I wanted to hold her and make her feel better.

"Hey Al do you think you can bring the dessert to the library?", asked Tim. "Kori and I need to do a little more research before the night ends."

"Very well Master Tim", said Alfred. He looked at me. "And you Master Dick?"

"Uh...the library?", I asked.

He nodded and gave me a smile.

I followed Tim and Kori to the library and couldn't help but wonder if Alfred did that on purpose. I might have to thank him later. I sat on one of the couches placed in the center of the room. The library is huge. It's two floors and there's ladders placed against the book cases.

"Everything is alphabetical so it'll be easy to find what you need", said Tim.

Alfred came through with a tray in his hands. He gave each one of us hot chocolate and a slice of white chocolate cake. I love being at home sometimes.

Kori came over and sat next to me. "I don't understand how you ever left this place."

"What do you mean?", I asked.

She looked around. "This house is amazing!"

I chuckled. "Yea it's okay."

She smiled at me. "You should be happy with what is given to you. Not everyone can live in a life of luxury."

"I wasn't always big on luxurious things", I told her. "You know before all of this that I lived in a trailer." I looked over at Tim who was busy with his nose in a book. I reached for her hand and laced our fingers together. "Bruce didn't make you uncomfortable did he?"

She shook her head. "No. I am used to people asking me about my parents. The teachers at school and the neighbors always ask every time I see them."

"You're okay right?", I asked her. "If you need to talk I'm here."

She squeezed our fingers. "I know and-

"Kori", interrupted Tim.

I immediately felt her fingers leave mine. She looked behind the couch.

"Yes?", she asked.

"Do you mind looking in the encyclopedia?", he asked.

Kori shook her head. "I can do that."

"It's on the top shelf of the book case over there", he pointed out.

Kori nodded and walked over to the book case. She grabbed the ladder and moved it so that she would be able to reach the book. She tested it's durability and I noticed that it wobbled a bit.

"I'll hold it for you", I told her. I looked back at Tim who narrowed his eyes at me. I squeezed her waist before holding the ladder for her.

She looked into my eyes before climbing up the ladder. That's when I noticed she was wearing her school skirt...and black underwear. I tried not to look up at her skirt...honestly...but it was hard...I mean it was difficult not too. She's so beautiful and she makes me horny, I'll admit it. I mean which guy doesn't get horny around her. She's so exotic looking with her Rihanna red hair and her emerald green eyes. I looked up to see if she was finished finding the book but my eyes landed on her underwear.

The next thing I knew I had a book thrown at my head. I looked up to see a scowl on Kori's face. I rubbed my head and looked at her as she climbed back down.

"Can you say head's up?", I asked.

She crossed her arms. "Can you say keep your eyes where they're not supposed to be?"

I turned red and couldn't look her in the eyes. "Oh...um...I was just-

"Admiring my ass?", she asked with a smirk. She bent down to grab the book she threw down at me.

I groaned as she walked away from me giggling.

Ryan came by to pick her up that night. I walked her to the car and then walked to the driver's side. He rolled down his window to give me a fist pound.

"I didn't know you were here", he said.

"Yea I picked them up from school today", I told him crossing my arms.

He nodded. "How's the leg?"

"So much better", I told him.

He nodded again. "I'll see you later okay? And we're having dinner at my place on Saturday night."

I gave him another fist bump. "I'll be there." I looked at Kori and waved to her. "Bye Kori."

"Bye", she said combing her hair through her fingers.

I watched them leave before I made my way back into the house. Tim was waiting for me by the door with his arms crossed.

"You're hiding something from me", he said.

"No I'm not", I told him.

"Yes you are", he said. "You're way too into her. I saw you look up her skirt!"

I rolled my eyes and made my way upstairs. Tim ran past me to block my way.

"I'm not!", I yelled. I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him aside. "Now move!"

Tim grabbed my ankle and tripped me. "Loser!"

"I'll show you the loser", I said.

I jumped on him and started punching him. We both rolled down the stairs and fell on the ground with a thud. Tim reached over to punch me in the gut. Ow!

"Boys!"

We both looked up to see Bruce at the front door with a woman with short black hair. We're so dead.

* * *

Some have been asking me about this. How would you guys feel if this story changed to an 'M'? I need the opinion of many.

Read and Review.


	16. Chapter 16

Day five of dating, Kori came over my apartment after school. I greeted her with a kiss before she disappeared into the living room to start on her music. She worked extra hard today, I noticed it greatly. She bobbed her head up and down while she listened to music and mouthed the lyrics. I hate the fact that she doesn't sing out loud when I'm with her. She has such a nice voice and I'd like to listen to it. Donna came over just a bit before the pizza guy came and I invited her to eat with us. She didn't decline that offer. It was actually nice getting to know Donna. I mean she is Kori's best friend.

"So did he cave in yet?", asked Donna to Kori.

I almost choked on my pizza. I looked at Kori. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't tell anyone."

Kori bit into her pizza and shrugged. "Sorry."

I sighed and turned to Donna. "How long have you known?"

"She told me on Sunday", she said.

I looked at Kori again. "Really?"

Kori nervously laughed. "She made me! I swear Richard!" She grabbed my arm. "You're not made are you?" She gave me a big pout.

I chuckled and shook my head. "No I'm not. Actually it makes me feel a little better that someone knows."

Donna clapped her hands. "Yup so you'll probably be seeing me more often then."

"Hopefully not tomorrow", I teased.

Donna raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

I grabbed Kori's hand from under the table. "I have something planned for tomorrow." I turned to Kori. "Just the two of us."

Kori smiled and blushed. "You know I hate surprises."

"I just want to take you out for dinner", I told her. "Just the two of us?"

She nodded and kissed my cheek. "Looking forward to it."

Donna made gagging sounds. "Kill me now! Too much fluff for my liking." She pushed her plate and stood up. "I'll be downstairs Kor, don't take too long. See ya Dick!"

"Bye Donna", I said.

I turned to Kori once again as Donna closed the door. I pulled her onto my lap and held onto her waist.

"Still think this is a bad idea?", she asked me.

I placed my face in her neck. "Ask me tomorrow."

She giggled and held onto my head. She kissed the top of my head before getting up.

"Tomorrow?", she asked.

I nodded. "I'll text you the address and time."

Day six of dating, I found myself really nervous for some odd reason. I have a big surprise for Kori and I really want everything to go as planned. I told her to meet me at this restaurant not too far from Gotham but not too close to Gotham. Can't risk anything now can I? I payed for a private room, not wanting any people starring or coming up to me.

I slouched in my chair and sighed as I waited for Kori. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey man!" Wally.

"Hey Wal", I said.

"I'm on my way to your place", said Wally. "I brought beer, chips, burgers-

"I'm not home", I interrupted.

There was a pause at the other end. "You're not?"

"No I'm-

"Where are you then?", he asked.

I cleared my throat. "I'm out."

"Out where?", he asked. He sounded like those kids that keep asking questions over and over again.

"I'm on a date", I blurted out.

"With who?", he asked.

"A girl", I told him. I heard the door open and looked over to see Kori making her way towards me. "Look I have to go."

"No wait-

"I'll talk to you later", I said and hung up on him.

I stood up and thanked the host before wrapping Kori into a hug. I grabbed her chin and gave her a kiss on the lips.

She sighed against my lips and smiled. "You look handsome."

I grinned. "And you look absolutely gorgeous." I gave her one last kiss before pulling out her chair.

"This place is nice", she said.

I sat back in my chair and looked across from me. "Private room just for us." I reached across the table for her hand. I laced our fingers together.

Kori eyed me suspiciously. "What?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

"You have something to say?", she asked.

I nodded. "I wanted to wait until after dinner but I'm too nervous."

"Tell me", she said.

I leaned forward and she did the same. "Well I just wanted to tell you that these past days have been amazing with you. I mean...I feel like we've been dating for months and I feel like I know you so well. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be in a relationship with you. And I want you to be mine." I looked into Kori's eyes and tried to read her. Just give her a few seconds before you go crazy.

She laughed. "You couldn't wait until tomorrow to say this?"

"Not really", I said. There was a pause. "So?"

She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. "Yes as long as I get to call you mine as well."

I smiled and connected our lips again. I separated when I heard a clear of the throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt but the chef is eager to know what you would like for dinner", said the waiter.

I waved at him. "Just tell him something special and bring us some Perrier." I watched as he left and turned my attention back to Kori. "Where were we?"

She giggled. "You were kissing me."

"Right then", I said. "Let's continue."

I took in her lips and I can say that the dinner went like that the whole time. We stopped once our food arrived but we would kiss in between bites every now and then. We made the waiter really awkward around us. It wasn't until dessert that we actually spoke.

"So when shall we tell everyone?", asked Kori.

I took a bite out of the cake and raised an eyebrow at her. "Tell them what?"

"That we're dating silly", she giggled.

I licked my lips. "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone."

She scrunched her eyebrows together. "I thought that was only for this week and until we made it official that we'd tell everyone." She was nervous or sad or confused or whatever but she was twirling her hair.

I rubbed the back of my neck and moved my chair closer to hers. I grabbed both her hands and placed them in mine. "Look it's not that I don't want them to know about us it's that Ryan-

"Will rip your head off?", she interrupted.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Exactly...you're important to me and I want to spend time with you...just us, before anyone finds out."

She nodded. "I think I understand."

"Really?", I asked.

She kissed my cheek. "I like sneaking around with you...it turns me on."

I smirked and raised an eyebrow. "It turns you on?"

She made a 'mhm' sound with her mouth closed.

I raised my hand and signaled for the check.

I figured Kori was going to sleep over at my place considering she has the past dates that we had gone on. I had another surprise for her waiting at the apartment. You know something small to show her that I care.

"Ah!", she squealed on the floor with her hands around her present. "This is beautiful!"

I tried not to smile too proudly. "It's no big deal."

She looked up at me in shock. "No big deal? Richard this must have been expensive."

I shrugged. "You deserve it. I mean you can play the electric piano and record songs on it. Hey you can ever hook it up to a computer or laptop."

She got up from the floor and made her way to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "You are amazing."

I smiled and kissed her lips. "I try."

She giggled and sucked on my bottom lip. "I can't wait to try it out."

"I'll hook it up tomorrow morning", I told her.

She pouted. "I have to wait until after school and after vocal class to use it?"

"Just imagine how excited you'll be all day", I told her.

She closed the gap between us again. I never get tired of kissing her. I slipped my tongue into her and held onto her waist. Crushed lips, teeth clinking, tongues dancing, it felt so good. I pulled her closer to me so we bumped into each other. I could feel the goosebumps that went up my spine when she started to play with the hair on my neck. Everything feels so right with her.

She pulled apart, breathing heavily. Her lips were pushy and her cheeks red.

I smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "Let's get ready for bed?"

She nodded. "I'm a little tired."

"Dick!"

My eyes widened as the door banged.

"Dick!"

"Who's that?", asked Kori.

"Wally", I whispered. "Just a minute Wally! I picked up the present for Kori and ran with it to the closet. I stuffed it in there. "Go throw the wrapping paper away."

"Any day now romeo!"

"Richard-

"You need to hide", I interrupted.

She crossed her eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

I pushed her in my room and slammed the door shut. Okay maybe that was rude. I fixed my hair before opening the door for Wally.

"Congratulations", he greeted. "I've officially aged a hundred years."

I crossed my arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Dude you sounded kinda fishy when I talked to you on the phone", he said pushing past me. "I wanted to see this babe."

"She's not here", I said.

Wally rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. "Every girl comes home with you especially if you take her out on a date."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Dude your really being annoying right now."

"No way!", he blurted. "Did I interrupt sexy time?"

"Dude just leave", I said pointing to the door.

"Why?", asked Wally.

"Because I said so", I yelled. I clasped my hands together. "Wally please? For your bro?"

Wally sighed and stood up. "Fine I'll leave. But I want to meet this sugar mama that has you tied down."

"Sugar mama?", I asked. I shook my head. "Thanks dude." We bumped fists and I sought him out to the front door.

"Is he gone?"

I locked my door and turned to Kori. "Sorry about that."

She crossed her arms. "You know if we told people about us..." She sighed. "I know. I know."

I smiled and reached for the light switch. "C'mon beautiful. Let's get you to bed."

* * *

Read and Review

Okay so I'm going to keep this rated 'T'...but for all you 'M' fans...I have a new story that I will start once this ends and I will rate it 'M'...hopefully you 'T' fans still read the next story tho!


	17. Chapter 17

"Finished?", Kori asked.

I peered out from under the table. "Just a few more wires babe."

She shifted impatiently and stomped a foot.

I chuckled. "God you're so cute."

She smiled at me. "And you need to move faster."

I plugged in one last wire and stood up. I dusted myself an walked over to her. "Happy?"

She nodded and kissed my cheek. "I am just excited!"

"I can tell", I told her. I brought her over to the chair. I set the electric piano and the microphone against the wall in the living room. "You can sync music that you record with just one touch of the laptop."

She jumped up and down before taking a seat. She turned on the piano and played a tune. "Oh I'm already so comfortable."

I kissed the top of her head and grabbed a chair from the kitchen to take a seat next to her. "Let's hear you sing."

She groaned. "Can't I do this alone?"

I shook my head. "No way...if you want to use this then I want to hear you sing. What are you singing for your solo?"

She shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

I rubbed my chin then wiggled my eyebrows at her. "You should sing I'm too sexy." I continued to wiggle my eyebrows.

She laughed and placed an arm around my head. "You wish."

I rolled my eyes and clapped my hands. "Okay just sing whatever."

Kori sighed and nodded. She placed her hair up in a pony tail and cracked her knuckles. She cleared her throat before playing a tune. She took in a large breath. "Waking up I see that everything is okay, The first time in my life and now it's so great, Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed, I think about the little things that make life great, I wouldn't change a thing about it,This is the best feeling." She stopped. "Sorry."_  
_

"No you're amazing", I said.

"I'm just nervous", she admitted.

She nervously fiddled with her fingers.

I grabbed her hands and held them up to my lips. "You don't need to be nervous around me.

She nodded and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I know."

I sat there for another hour or so, just listening to her singing. She was nervous around me the next few more tries but she soon relaxed next to me. We were having a lot of fun. I even got to record my own self singing and let's just say that my singing career will never get a chance. She seemed to be having a lot of fun. She sang these funny tunes from cartoon shows and I found myself laughing. God she makes me feel so good. I excused myself and let her do her own thing while I ordered us dinner. I only interrupted her once asking her what she wanted to order.

After dinner I found myself under her as we made out on the couch. The t.v. was on and there were empty plates on the coffee table. She was really frisky today, straddling me, touching me in all the right places, making me want to take it to the next level...but that would be very wrong. I mean we've only been official like a day.

I found my hands on her ass though. Sorry but I really couldn't help myself. She didn't mind considering she giggled against my lips when I did so. It was hot, it was fiery, and it was sure damn sexy!

She pulled back from me and rested her forehead against mines. She squeezed her legs and I could feel the heat under her skirt.

I caressed her hair. "Ryan's dinner is tomorrow."

She nodded and moved to lay her head on my chest. "It will be very difficult to keep my hands off of you."

I chuckled. "Don't try anything and that means no footsies under the table missy."

She gasped. "Why Richard what ever made you think that I would deliberately do that?"

I grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled on it.

She swatted my arm away. "So aggressive!"

I grabbed her from under the shoulders and lifted her up. She looked down at me with a seductive smile.

"I like a man with some aggressiveness", she admitted.

I smirked. "That's good to know for future references."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Future references?" She giggled and played with the buttons on my shirt.

I turned red. "You know...I didn't mean to sound...but ah...I mean you-

She placed a finger on my lips and then gave me a peck. "I know what you mean."

I raised both my eyebrows. "You do?"

She nodded and unbuttoned my shirt. "Perhaps whatever this future reference is that you are referring to has been on my mind lately."

I cleared my throat. "It has?"

"Mhm", she sang. She played with my chest hair. "Perhaps I have been turned on by you from the day we first met."

I ran my hands up and down her legs. "Really now?"

She bent down and kissed me on the lips. "You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "Amazing." Kiss.

I smiled against her lips until her cell phone rang. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Does he have a radar on him or something?", I complained.

Kori reached for her phone and answered it. I couldn't help but continue to run my hands up and down her legs.

"I'll be home in fifteen", she said. She continued to play with my chest hair. "Okay...mhm...I'll see you soon." She hung up and bent down to give me a kiss. "I must leave now."

I rolled my eyes and watched as she got off me. "I figured."

She grabbed her bag and then walked over to the door to place her shoes on. I grabbed her coat and placed it on for her. Once I zipped it up I pulled her close to me and gave her another kiss.

"I'll walk you out", I said.

She nodded and placed her head on my chest.

The next day was Ryan's dinner and I was nervous. I hadn't been in the same room as Ryan and Kori in forever and I couldn't help but feel guilty about the whole relationship thing. Here I am ready to walk through his front door and he hasn't the slightest clue that I'm sneaking around with his sister.

"Get a hold of yourself Grayson", I told myself and rang the doorbell.

I was greeted by Ryan himself. "Hey man."

"Hey", I said and greeted his with a fist bump. He invited me in and I made my way into the living room. Wally and Gar were sitting watching t.v. "Hey guys!"

"Hey", they both said.

"Where's Vic?", I asked.

Wally pointed to the kitchen. Made sense.

"We're just waiting for the girls", said Ryan as he passed us.

"Girls?", I asked.

"Karen and Rachel", said Garfield.

I nodded and took a seat on the couch. I wonder where Kori is, probably upstairs. I heard footsteps down the steps and I smiled a little. Speak of my little devil. Silky came into view and she ran up to me. She barked and jumped up and down. I bent down and picked up the dog.

"Silky no barking", said Kori.

I looked up at her and she smiled at me. She had on this purple long sleeve dress and she wore white furry boots.

"Hello everyone", she greeted.

"Hey Kori", greeted Wally.

"Hey Kori", said Gar. He lifted up the comic book. "Look what I got."

"Ah!", she squealed. "Is that the new issue?"

Gar nodded proudly. "Yup!"

"Well who's Batman?", she asked.

Gar passed her the comic book. "You'll never guess."

She took the comic book from his hands and sat down next to me. I watched as she traced the cover page before flipping it open. I shook my head and she gave me a kick.

"Is my nerd-ness bothering you?", she asked.

I shook my head. "Not at all your highness. Please don't let me keep you from reading."

She playful stuck out her tongue before returning to her reading.

The doorbell rang and Gar nearly fell off the arm chair from excitement.

"Your girlfriend is here", I teased.

He rubbed the back of the neck and Ryan came out to answer the door. We heard both Karen's and Rachel's voices as they greeted him. They came into the living room a moment later and we all greeted them.

"Kori go set the table", said Ryan.

She tossed the comic book to Gar and stood up. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I asked you", said Ryan walking to the kitchen with her.

"So how have you been?"

I turned to Rachel and smiled. "I'm great, how about you?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. I've been busy at the library and all. You know Babs has been talking a lot about you lately."

I raised an eyebrow. I haven't heard that name in a long time. "Has she?"

Rachel nodded and I noticed everyone else listening to the conversation.

"She said she saw you at a restaurant a few days ago on a date", she mentioned.

I stiffened and made a fist. "She saw me?"

"Your date was someone very beautiful and very young looking, someone that she'd never expect to see you with, that's what she said", Rachel told me.

"Dude is she talking about the chick that was at your apartment?", asked Wally.

Vic walked through the archway. "What chick?"

"The chick that has Dick tied around her finger", Wally said. "I almost busted their sexy time a few days ago."

"Alright everyone shut up!", I yelled standing up. I pointed to the kitchen. "It looks like dinner is ready."

They all forgot about it and made their way into the kitchen. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair before walking in myself. If Babs saw me then she defiantly knows I'm with Kori.

Kori ended up sitting right next to me at the dinner table. I was surprised the minute she sat down and she just gave me a secret smile. We said grace and I held onto her hand a little longer than intended.

We all made small talk to one another and passed each other bowls of food. It was fun catching up with everyone. I feel like I've been neglecting the guys lately but I'd do anything for Kori.

"I want you to start thinking about college", said Ryan. He was talking to Kori. "Has the school been helping you?"

Kori nodded. "I don't know about college."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I know for a fact that mom and dad want you to go to college. You need to decide whether you want to go back to Tamaran or stay here once you're birthday comes up."

Kori glanced over at me before looking down at her lap. "I'll think about it."

Go back to Tamaran? No way. I just got her, there is no way I am allowing her to go back to Tamaran. I felt a hand on my thigh and I almost jumped. I relaxed, thanked God no one saw me, and touched the hand on my thigh.

"Speaking of birthdays", announced Wally. He looked at me. "March twenty-first is in three weeks. We all know what that means!"

"Party!", announced everyone else but Kori.

I held my hands up and laughed. "I don't know guys."

"Dude your twenty first party last year was legend", Wally said excitedly. "You need to throw another one."

I had to admit, I throw really good parties. I laced my fingers through Kori's under the table. "And we all remember what Bruce did to me that year."

Ryan shrugged. "So you had to clean the house all by yourself."

I sighed. "You guys really want a party?"

"You'll be known as Gotham's pussy if you don't", said Wally.

"Language", warned Ryan.

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Okay I'll throw myself a birthday party."

"Yippee", said Rachel sarcastically. "Maybe this year I won't end up waking up half naked."

* * *

Read and Review.

Guess who's going to Boston Comic Con tomorrow? *Raises hand* This girl right here.


	18. Chapter 18

I grunted as I lifted the weight bar as high as I could. I defiantly have been neglecting my gym days and my arms have gone scrawny. I need to tone up before I start police academy.

"Need a spotter?"

I looked up and smiled. "Sure." I let out a grunt.

Kori stood behind me and watched as I continued to lift. I couldn't help but notice how good she looks in her workout clothes. I had to stay quiet though, Ryan and the guys are also here.

"Shouldn't." Grunt. "You." Grunt. "Be with." Grunt. "Donna?"

She shrugged. "She's running with Wally."

I lifted the bar up and Kori helped me place it back. I sat up and turned towards her.

"Here", she said handing me a towel.

I smiled and took it, brushing our fingers together. "Thanks." I wiped my face down.

"Your party is in a few days", she reminded me.

I groaned. "Don't remind me."

She giggled. "This will be the first time that _we_ celebrate your birthday together."

"I would rather just spend it with you", I told her. "I don't think we'll be together that much."

She pinched my cheek. "As long as you save me a dance."

"Only for you", I teased. I took a sip of my water bottle.

"Dick?"

I nearly spit the water out and I defiantly was choking. Kori tapped on my back. Once I regained myself I looked back at my ex-girlfriend.

"Babs?"

She smiled. "I thought I recognized you." She glanced at Kori. "Hello Kerry."

"It's Kori", said my beautiful girlfriend who I could tell is getting very angry.

Babs turned to me. "I just wanted to say thank you for the invitation for your party."

I don't remember sending out invitations. "Um...your welcome?" I looked at Kori who had her arms crossed.

"You won't mind if I bring a date would ya?", she asked in a sweet tone.

I shook my head. "Be my guest."

"Well I'll see you at the party", she said giving my arm a pat. She waved at Kori. "By Kerry."

I kept my eyes on Kori's as Babs walked away. She narrowed her eyes at me if trying to tell me that I'm going to get my ass handed to me. God I have never seen so much fire in a girl's eyes before. It's kinda hot.

"What was Babs doing here?"

I turned to see Ryan walking up to us.

"Apparently she was invited to my party", I replied. "But the funny thing is that I don't remember sending out invitations."

He raised his eyebrows. "I got the invitation via group message. Vic must have taken your contacts from your phone and sent it to everyone including her."

"At least she's bringing a date", I said.

Ryan chuckled. "Your happy that your ex is bringing a date to your birthday party?"

I nodded. "Oh yea I am...I'm way over Babs." Hopefully that would ease Kori.

Ryan grinned. "Someone is getting some this week." He punched my shoulder. "You should have invited that chick from the bar.

I nervously chuckled. "Aha maybe I should have."

"Well I'm going to go shoot some hoops with Vic", said Ryan. He looked at Kori. "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

I watched as Ryan left and nervously turned my head to Kori. I held my hands up. "Easy tiger."

She growled. "Why did you invite her?"

I shot my eyebrows up. "I didn't! You heard Ryan saying it was all Vic."

Kori angrily sighed. "I do not feel comfortable with her coming."

I grabbed her hand and sat her down on my lap. "I promise I'll ignore her. Besides, I promised my girl that I'd save her dance."

Kori smiled at that. "Hopefully I'm your only girl."

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "You defiantly are." I kissed her lips before pushing her off. "Now off before someone sees us."

Kori pouted. "No one is around."

"You know that face is my weakness", I winced.

She pouted and this time with more lip. "Whatever do you mean?"

I looked away. "I'm not giving in."

I heard her sigh.

"I never thought you'd be the jealous type", I mentioned.

I heard another growl. "Jealous? Why would you say that I'm jealous?"

I turned to her. "Did I say jealous?"

She nodded.

I placed a finger on my chin. "Jealous? You? Nope. I don't think you're jealous, not at all."

She glared at me with a smile. "I'll see you at your party." She picked up her bag.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not coming over anytime before the party?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I want you to go 'wow' when you see me this week." She giggled and touched my chin. "Donna and I are going shopping. I need to buy my boyfriend something special."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay have fun you two."

I watched as she left and realized for the first time that I am actually looking forward to this party.

The day of my party came and I couldn't be more excited. Well not excited for the party but excited that I'm seeing Kori. She really did not come over this entire week and I was so bored without her. I was stuck doing school homework and making up tests. By the way I'm fully healed and proud. Obviously I can't do crazy things like sky dive or bungee jump but the doctor said I was good to go.

"Place the D.J. system on the stage", instructed Vic.

I turned to him. He had a clip board and pen in his hands. "Dude is it my birthday or yours?"

He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

I laughed. "Just make sure everyone stays in the ball room. I don't want anyone going upstairs or around the house. The only rooms available is this room, the game room next door, outside, and the two down stairs bathrooms."

Vic nodded. "That's why I hired security for you. They'll stand by the stairs and the front door to make sure no one brings in anything illegal."

"And I don't want anyone under aged", I told him. "The only underage kids walking through that door is Kori, Donna, Tim and a few of his friends." Is it weird that I just called my girlfriend a kid?

Vic wrote it down on the clipboard. "I have a list of the people who aren't twenty one and over on a piece of paper. The guy up front will make sure they'll get in. I even told him that everyone needs to leave by three in the morning."

I nodded. "Good. Bruce allowed me to have the house as long as it gets cleaned up by tomorrow afternoon."

"Cleaners are scheduled to come tomorrow morning", he mentioned.

I sighed in satisfaction. Vic really is a good party planner.

"I want the buffet set up by the drinks", Vic ordered someone. "And make sure there are tables and chairs outside for them to sit and eat." He should command an army. "And make sure the moon bounce is the one I ordered. Last year I specifically asked for a Pokémon themed moon bounce and they gave me Yu-Gi-Oh."

I laughed and shook my head. Let the party begin.

There was over a hundred people by the time the party started. The music was pounding, blinding colorful lights spun, and the go-go dancers were dancing by the D.J. There were servers at the buffet table, bartenders that put on a performance now and then, and even small men that would dance with everyone.

Most of the guys were here by the time the door opened. The only person I was waiting for was Kori. She said something about arriving with Donna. I drank while I waited. I had to admit I was a little buzzed but it wasn't my fault. The guys were cheering me on while I chugged on the next alcoholic drank. They cheered twenty-two, twenty-two!

"Dudes let's hit the dance floor!", yelled Gar.

I sat down on the stool by the bar. "You guys go ahead." No more drinks tonight or at least I can't get too drunk. Someone has to be the sober one. I turned to the bartender. "Water."

"Hey!"

I felt hands covering my eyes. I smiled removed the hands and turned around. There stood my beautiful gorgeous girlfriend in a very sexy outfit. Her purple top showed a lot of cleavage. It scooped low and her black lace bra was showing. She wore these sexy black shorts and topped it off with black heels.

"Wow", I said.

She giggled. "I knew you'd go 'wow!"

I couldn't help but stare at her. "Wow." Okay I need to form other words.

"You said that already", she told me.

"Wow", I said.

She giggled and smacked me. She looked around before leaning closer. "Take me somewhere private."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded. I grabbed her hand, said a quick hello to Donna, and pushed past the people. I took her to the kitchen were I knew no one would be in. I attacked her lips the minute we stepped through. My hands squeezed her waist and she ran her fingers through my hair.

She pulled apart. "Happy birthday."

I smiled against her lips and our foreheads touched.

"Still wanna save me a dance?", she asked.

I laughed. "Oh yea!"

She giggled and grabbed my chin to kiss my lips. "You've been drinking?"

I nodded. "I'm not drunk I promise."

She nodded and gave me one last kiss. "I'll see you soon."

I squeezed her waist and let her go.

I made my way back into the party and more people had come. People that I don't even know but I didn't care at all. I made my way onto the dance floor and grabbed Rachel from Gar. He whined but I shooed him off. It wasn't anything sexy. Rachel was always like a sister to me. I didn't know what my legs were doing but I guess I was dancing. The guys gave me calls and laughed at me. I didn't care, I was having fun.

"Dude we're going outside", Wally said pointing to the balcony.

I nodded and followed them outside. I looked at the the Spiderman themed moon bounce and laughed to see naked sex blow-ups bouncing in the air. I sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the table.

"Server!", yelled Vic. "Shots all around the table!"

"I'm having so much fun", said Gar. He nudged Rachel. "Rachel even danced with me."

I looked over at Rachel. "Really?"

"Tease and I will make sure this party ends in flames", she threatened.

I laughed. "I'm not going to say anything."

Ryan tapped my shoulder and pulled out a cigarette. "Smoke?"

I shook my head. "No thanks."

He shrugged and lit himself one. "Kori will kill me if she sees me smoking these. I have to sneak out back just to smoke."

Speak of my angel I can see her making her way over. Donna had an arm around Kori's waist and I frowned. Something is wrong.

"Hey guysss!", Kori exclaimed a little too loudly. She walked over to Ryan and kissed his cheek. "This partaay is sooo much fuun!"

We all turned to her. She is so drunk.

"Kori I thought I said no drinking", Ryan said sternly.

She pouted and shook her head, her hair falling on her face. "Jussst a little."

Ryan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You're in so much trouble when you sober up." He turned towards Donna.

"I told her to stop but she wouldn't listen", said Donna. "I'm not her mother."

Ryan nodded. "It's alright Donna."

A server came up to us and placed the shot glasses down. "Shots for you guys."

I picked mine up but it was immediately snatched away by Kori. She tossed her head back and took the shot. I watched she placed a hand on her her head and shook it.

"She's so dead", said Ryan.

Wally tapped Ryan's glass. "Worry about that tomorrow, shut up, and drink up!"

Kori gasped and jumped up and down. "I love this song! Someone dance with me!"

Wally raised his hand. "Don't mind if I do beautiful."

"No touching!", Ryan yelled as they ran off inside.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. I at least would have that she would be all over me or ask me to dance.

"Dude don't look now but Babs is making her way here with her date", Ryan whispered.

I didn't even look back at her.

"Hello Dick", I heard her say. "Happy birthday."

I rolled my eyes and turned to her. Her date, a tall African-America, nodded at me. I nodded back.

"This is Sam", she said. "Sam this is Dick."

"What's up?", I asked.

"Thanks for the invite", he said. Babs invited you not me.

"No problem", I said.

Babs smiled at me. "I haven't danced with the birthday boy yet."

"That's too bad", I told her.

She laughed and grabbed my arm. "C'mon it'll only be for one song. Sam you can hang with these guys."

Sam nodded and took a seat next to Ryan and Vic.

I sighed and followed Babs to the dance floor. Just a quick dance Grayson. It's not like she's taking you to a bedroom or anything. I started to dance and watched as Babs swayed her hips. It wasn't sexual at all and I liked it. I really don't want her to touch me. As I prayed for this song to finish I noticed Kori and Wally dancing. I didn't it like it at all. She was dancing way to close for my liking.

Babs grabbed my shoulders. "You're holding back! I know you can dance better than that!"

I looked back at them. This time Tim was dancing with her. He had his hands around her waist, her ass grinding against his front, and he had a smirk on. I didn't like. I did not like it.

"What are you looking at?", asked Babs.

I shook my head and made my way past her. I grabbed Tim's shoulder and pushed him off Kori.

Tim gave me a smile. "She's all yours."

"I suggest you sleep with one eye opened tonight", I told him. I felt Kori press herself against me.

Tim stuck out his tongue at me and then grabbed a nearby girl.

I felt someone else tuck at my arm. "Dick!"

I turned towards Babs.

"What the hell was that?", she asked. Her arms were crossed. "You just leave me out on the dance floor?"

"He isss my man!", yelled Kori. She walked up to Babs and pointed a finger at her. "You lossst hims alreadaay! Go awaaay!"

Babs looked at me, looked at Kori, and then walked away.

I turned towards Kori. "You need to lay down."

Kori shook her head while dancing to the music. "My boy promisssed me a dancee!" She grabbed my hips and pushed me towards her.

I couldn't help myself. We were dancing really dirty. Her ass shaking against me...it felt really good and I knew it was showing. My hands roamed around her stomach until they settled against her hips. Really they were resting under her belly button. I could hear her sing to the music and I moved my head closer to her so our cheeks touched. She let her head fall back against my shoulder.

"So let me love you!", she sang.

I could feel the heat between us and it was hot.

The song ended and Kori turned to me. She held onto my neck. "I wanna driiink!"

I chuckled. "No way princess. You've had enough."

"Nope!", she yelled.

"What would Ryan say if he saw us like this?", I asked her.

She shrugged. "Who caresss?"

"Alright ladies and gentlemen", announced the D.J. "We want the birthday boy up on stage!"

I kissed Kori on the nose. "That's my cue." She let me go and I made my way past the people. The guys were on stage and I couldn't help but wonder if they got me another stripper hidden inside my cake.

"We're going to sing happy birthday to the birthday boy here!", announced the D.J.

I turned to the guys. "There better not be another stripper."

"This is way better dude", said Wally.

"I wanna sing!"

My eyes widened at the voice and I watched as Kori climbed up on stage. She grabbed the microphone from the D.J.'s hands.

"You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off you, You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much, At long last love has arrived, And I thank God I'm alive, You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off you."

My eyes widened as the D.J. played the music. She climbed up on the D.J. system and turned her back to us.

"Oh. my. god", I heard Ryan say.

She shook her butt. "Da da, da da, da dee da da da, da da, da da, daaaaaa, I love you baby, And if it's quite all right, I need you baby."

"This is classic!", laughed Wally.

"I'm so going to kill her", Ryan said.

I turned to him and smiled. "She is your sister."

"Oh, pretty baby, Now that I found you, stay and let me love you, Baby let me love you...You're just too good to be true, Can't take my eyes off you." She finished and everyone clapped for her. She nearly fell as she got off the D.J. system. I watched though as she stumbled down the stairs. Gladly, Donna took her.

Everyone sang happy birthday to me and luckily there were no strippers in the cake. Instead the guys surprised me with a life size cake of myself. I was shirtless, sunglasses on, and I was wearing a speedo. I couldn't help but laugh at the site.

"Let's have some cake!", exclaimed Gar.

"You made my biceps way bigger than they should be!", I laughed.

The rest of the night was a lot of fun. We had cake and I thanked everyone that no one started a cake fight. I had to remember that it wasn't my house and Bruce was being very generous this year. We all had a lot more drinks and the guys ended up getting drunk. Vic and Karen were caught in the kitchen behind the counter, Wally gave us all a strip tease, Rachel punched Gar in the nose for feeling her up, and I ended up dancing with my girl again. Everyone was kicked out at three and I couldn't be happier. It was a long night and I was tired.

"This place is such a dump!", said Tim.

I nodded. "Cleaners will be here this morning." I turned to him. "Friends staying the night?"

He nodded. "Most of them are already in bed."

"Make sure you guys are on your best behaviors", I said.

Tim rolled his eyes. "I'm going to bed. Happy birthday loser."

"Thanks", I said.

I turned to everyone else. "You guys can go find any guest room and crash."

"C'mon baby girl", said Vic. He picked Karen up bridal style. "Let's get us to bed."

"I'll see everyone in the morning", said Rachel. "Good night."

I watched as Gar followed her. I looked over at Ryan and Kori. Ryan was speaking a different language and it sounded like a lecture. Both were drunk so I don't know what they'd get out of it. Ryan shook his head and turned away from her.

"Good night everyone", he said. He stumbled out the room.

"I will heeelp hiiim", announced Wally even though he was also stumbling.

I turned to Kori and Donna and walked over to them. Kori immediately brightened and wrapped her arms around me.

"Boyfraaand!", she exclaimed. "Did you likeee the show?"

I looked down at her. "Yea we need to talk."

Donna cleared her throat. "I'll leave you two alone. Good night."

"Night", I said.

Kori pouted at me. "I did nothaaang wrongs! I dunno whys Ryan and youu aree maaad?"

"I'm talking about what happened with Babs", I said.

She crosse her eyebrows. "Don't mention heeer name agaaain!" She stumbled away from me.

I sighed. No point in speaking with a drunk girlfriend. I walked over to her and picked her over my shoulder.

"Woaaah babaaay!", she exclaimed. She smacked my ass. "Loook at thaaat aaaasssss!"

"You are never drinking-ow!", I complained. She pinched my butt.

She laughed and let out a snort. "Where are you taking meeee?"

"Bed", I said walking up the stairs.

"Ooooh lala", she whispered. "I'm going to sex you up!"

My eyes widened. "Be quiet."

I finally made it to my bedroom. I locked the door behind me before placing my girlfriend down on my bed. "Go to sleep."

She shook her head. "I waaant you."

I grabbed her legs and placed them onto my lap. I unstrapped her heels and placed them on the ground. I took my own shoes off before laying down next to her and closing my eyes..

"I waaant sex", she whispered.

She started to draw circles on my chest and I sighed. "No."

She moved to straddle me. She squeezed her legs and started to suck on my neck. "Don't you waaant meee?"

I opened my eyes and pushed her up. "Baby please don't."

"Why?", she asked.

"Because you're drunk", I said.

"No am not", she said. "You like it." She licked my lips. "I know youu like it."

I pushed her off me and she tumbled to her side. "Ask me tomorrow."

She whined. "But I love you."

I turned to her. "What?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

She grabbed onto my arms and pulled herself closer. She placed a leg over my waist. "I waaant to show you my love."

I sighed again and started running my fingers through her hair. I kissed the top of her head. "Tomorrow baby."

"But you're the birthdaaay boy", she said. She trailed her fingers up my leg. "Can I at least show you another waaay?"

I lifted my head up and looked at her. "What?"

She sat up and grabbed my shirt. Before I knew it I was shirtless and she was already working on my pants.

"Kori?", I asked. I jumped as she pulled my boxers down. "Kori?" I tried to cover up. "What are you-

"Stop talking", she said. She pulled my boxers all the way down. "Let me pleasure you."

My eyes widened. "No you're drunk. You'll regret-

"No regrets", she said. She took off her top and before I knew it she unhooked her bra. Christ!

"Holy boobs!" I quickly placed a hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry! That wasn't supposed to come out!"

She giggled and pushed me on my back. "Shush now and just relaaax."

"Kori-

"Let me love you Richard."

* * *

Still keeping it 'T' my loves.

The part where Kori sings on stage I stole from Scooby-Doo movie. It was a deleted scene where Velma gets 'drunk' and sings.

BTW Comic Con was way AWESOME! It was discount heaven and I bought so many new comcis! It was a lot of fun and so many people dressed up. I even saw some TT characters. Funniest thing was seeing a chubby Batman. Laughed for ages at the sight. I advise you guys to at least go once in your life. It was an experience and I can say that I'm def going back next year.

Read and Review.


	19. Chapter 19

I watched as Kori moved around in the sheets. She was finally waking up. She groaned and moved her head from side to side before opening her eyes. She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Good morning", I said.

She grabbed her head. "M'ning." She groaned again. "Oh my head hurts."

I chuckled. "It's called a hangover and after last night I'd think you'd get a bad one."

She sat up, the sheets falling down in the process. Her mouth dropped as she starred at her chest. "Why am I topless?"

I laughed. "Should I mention that you're bottomless as well?"

She looked down to see herself in just a black thong. "What did I do?"

"What didn't you do?", I asked. I smirked. "I never knew how experienced you are...or so you seemed."

Just touched her head again. "Oh god." She threw the covers off of her and bolted to the bathroom.

I sighed once I heard her vomiting. I got up, placed my boxers back on, and made my way in the bathroom. I held her hair back for her and rubbed her back. This is defiantly her first hangover.

"You okay?", I asked.

She placed her cheek against the seat of the toilet and nodded.

I continued to rub her back in circles and tried to soothe her. "You got through your first hangover."

She groaned and placed her head in her hands. "I do not like it." She let out a hiccup. "Did we have sex?"

Not exactly but it was heading there. "Um...maybe you shower first and take an aspirin." I stood up and walked over to the shower to turn it on for her. I walked back over to her to help her get in the shower.

"I can handle it", she said while starting to pull her panties down. Well it's not like I haven't seen anything already.

I placed some pants on before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Luckily everyone was still asleep. Kori's gonna have to leave my room before Ryan wakes up but knowing Ryan he won't be awake until late afternoon. I checked the clock on the wall of the kitchen. It's only ten twenty. I quickly grabbed a glass of water and some aspirin before heading back upstairs. I took the elevator too lazy to actually walk up the stairs.

Kori was still in the shower when I came back. I knocked on the door just to make sure she's all right. "You okay?"

"I am fine!", she yelled back.

I nodded before walking back over to my bed. I sniffed myself. "I need a shower myself." I shrugged and grabbed the remote for the t.v.

_"Dick Grayson, son of multi-billionaire Bruce Wayne, turned twenty-two last night and what better way to celebrate a birthday than having a party at your own mansion? A source tells us that the party was a night to remember and Dick Grayson is defiantly leaving his mark again. Another source tells us the playboy himself was getting quite cozy with a young redhead on the dance floor and the two seemed to have a bit of chemistry. Could this redhead be his old flame Barbara Gordon or has Gotham's prince moved onto another fire-cracker? Back to you Bethany."_

Click. I figured this would have happened. At least Kori's name wasn't released. Damn. Even if it was, it's not like we were making out or anything. We were just having a friendly dance. Yea right. A friendly dance that involved bumping against each other.

"Oh I feel much better now."

I looked up to see Kori wrapped around in a white towel and her hair up in a towel. I offered her the glass of water and aspirin and she gladly took it.

"Never drinking again", she said. She took a seat next to me on the bed.

I smiled. "I kinda liked having the naughty Kori around."

Her eyes widened and she nearly spit out her water. "What did I do?"

I laughed and laid down on the bed. "I could start where you danced and sang up on stage. Or I could start where you stripped me down and gave me a boob job."

"What!", she yelled. Her face turned red and she fell of the bed. "I did...what? No way did I...are you serious?"

I laughed.

"It's not funny Grayson", she said. "This is embarrassing."

I sat up and looked down at her. "You seemed to enjoy it when I stuck my fingers up your-

"Stop!", she interrupted. Her eyes widened and she covered her ears. "I do not want to know. Lalalalala...not hearing this!"

I grabbed her arms and pulled her onto my lap. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

She sighed and covered her face by placing it on my chest. "I do not even remember it."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "Don't worry. It's not like I don't want to do it again."

She looked up at me and rubbed her teary eyes.

"Why didn't you mention it sooner?", I asked her. "I mean you wanting to try new things. You were very eager for sex even after I told you no a hundred times. I knew you wouldn't like it if we did our first time and you were drunk. Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know? We've been touching a lot and I started to feel sexually for you. How would I ask 'Do you want to have sex with me?"

I chuckled. "You just did."

She giggled. "I guess I did." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "So we did not have sex?"

I shook my head and kissed her temple. "No."

She nodded. "Good. I would want to remember it." She paused. "Do you feel the sexual tension for me?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Are you kidding? I'd probably be gay if I didn't."

"So you want to have sex with me?", she asked.

I grabbed her hands and kissed her fingers. "We have a lot of time to talk about this. Right now let's just take it slow."

She nodded and slid off my lap. "I forgot something."

"What?", I asked.

She walked over to the corner of my room and knelt in front of a pink bag. When did she have the time to place that bag there? She took something out and I could see wrapping paper around the object. She walked back over to me. "I didn't know what to get you so I made this."

I took it from her hands and opened it. It's a scrap book. On the cover is a picture of me and her on our first date, the one in Blüdhaven. We had the waiter take it before we left. On the cover are little fuzzy hearts and stars. I opened to the first page. The tickets from when I took her to the movies, the logo from the sweatshirt she wore, and the single rose I gave her a week ago when I took her out to ice-cream.

"That is the only page I got done", she told me. "I will paste more pictures on the pages as our relationship blooms."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "I love it."

She turned red. "Good." Her stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

I chuckled. "I'll cook breakfast once I take a shower."

She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Don't worry I used some mouth wash I found under the sink."

I grabbed the back of her neck and connected our lips for a brief moment. "I'd kiss you even if you're stinky."

She pushed me. "You're the stinky one."

Kori was already down stairs by the time I finished. Donna, Gar, and Wally were with her. I made my way to the fridge and took out some ingredients for breakfast.

Tim walked in the kitchen. "Cleaners are here."

I nodded. "Every inch of this place has to be squeaky clean."

"Do I already smell food?" Vic came walking in the kitchen with Karen on his hand. He made his way to me and shooed me off. "Let the master chef do his work."

I lifted my hands up and moved out of his way. "It's all yours."

"Gotta love this kitchen", Vic sighed dreamily.

I shook my head and made my way to the table. I took a seat next to Kori and Rachel who I didn't notice came through the door.

"Kori you need to see this", said Gar.

She raised an eyebrow as he passed her his phone. Her eyes widened. "This is on youtube!"

I peered over and took a look. It was her drunk dance from last night.

"Ryan cannot see this", she said.

"I already saw it." Ryan walked in with his arms crossed. "A buddy of mine messaged me this morning. Great way to wake up."

Kori tossed Gar his phone back and she looked down.

It was tense and uncomfortable in the room. The energy between the two was really negative.

Kori stood up and walked out the room.

"So what's for breakfast?", asked Ryan.

I saw Kori once just before they all left. I said good bye to everyone and thanked them for coming over. I sighed and made my way into the party room. The cleaners were still working but it looked like it was getting cleaned.

"See the news?", asked Tim from behind me.

"I did", I replied.

"It was a close one", he mentioned.

I turned to him. "No one saw anything. They think she's Babs."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "Just saying that you should be careful."

I shrugged. "I'll deal with it."

Tim sighed. "I'll be in my room."

"Wait", I said. I waited for him to turn to me. "Dance with her like that again and I'll kick your ass."

He chuckled before disappearing out the room.

Bruce was satisfied when he came home. Everything was looking the same as it was before. He wished me a happy birthday and gave me my birthday present...cash. Not that I mind that it's cash. He usually gets us that anyways when it came to birthdays and holidays.

I went back to my apartment. I found myself on my bed ready for a power nap. That's when Kori texted me.

'I'm so angry at Ryan!'

I sighed and sat up. 'Another fight?'

'Why does he have to be so protective? I didn't do anything bad last night.'

'He just loves you.'

My phone started to ring. Babs.

"Hello?"

"Dick?", she asked.

I placed her on speaker so I could multi-task with Kori. "What is it?" I quickly sent a text to Kori. 'Hold on for one sec.'

"I was wondering if we could meet up sometime this week."

I raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

Kori sent me a text. 'Why?'

Babs sighed on the other line. "I just want to talk to you. I want to patch things up. There are things I need to clear up with you."

I shook my head. "I'm not interested in you anymore Babs. If this is a way to get me back-

"It's not", she interrupted. "Besides I already have Sam. He's...special."

I rubbed my eyes. "Okay. I'll meet up with you. How's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is good. We can take a walk at the park. They're holding a spring festival until April. I'll meet you...say around twelve in the afternoon?"

"That's good for me." I hung up.

'What's wrong?'

I looked down at the text. 'Nothing.'

'What took you so long?'

'It's nothing. Don't worry about it.'

* * *

Read and Review


	20. Chapter 20

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out today?" Kori ask.

I sighed. I was already in the car on my way to see Babs. "I'm actually going to meet up with a buddy of mine today. Raincheck?" It wasn't a lie at all. I really am going to see a buddy of mine.

She made a pop sound with her lips. "Ah poop! I was hoping to have you all to myself today."

I smiled. "I might be free tonight."

"Then I shall come over and surprise you with dinner," she told me.

I laughed. "It isn't much of a surprise when you've told me."

"Then I shall surprise you with something else" she teased through the phone.

I chuckled as I rummaged through my things to find my wallet. "I'll talk to you later okay?" I asked.

"Bye Bye."

I sighed as I turned the phone off. Let me just get this meeting over with so I don't have to feel so guilty anymore. It's not like I'm doing anything bad anyways? Just a friendly meeting with an old friend. Yup, she's just an old friend. Nothing more.

Those thoughts plagued my mind as I drove to the festival. I met Babs by a park bench and judging by the look on he face, she really has a lot on her mind.

I said, "Hey."

She smiled up at me and stood up. "Hey! You made it?"

I nodded. "I told you I'd come." I gave her a friendly hug. Not a romantic hug. It was a friendly hug.

She held her hand out. "Let's take a walk?"

I followed her down the path that led to the festival. I defiantly should bring Kori here before it ends.

"So you're probably wondering why I asked you to come here?" she asked.

I placed my hands in the front pockets of my jeans. "You said you had some things you wanted to say."

She nodded and clasped her hands together. "I want to apologize for the way things went down...I mean with the break up."

"Babs," I warned.

She put her hands up in defense. "I'm not trying to get us back or anything. I just want us to be friends or at least civil to one another when in the same room. Before we dated we were really good friends."

"I agree," I told her.

"So?" she asked.

I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I'm not mad at you for breaking up with me. Honestly, I don't think we would have lasted much longer anyways."

"Burn," she said.

I pulled away from her. "So tell me about Sam."

She sighed dreamily and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"He's absolutely amazing!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Is that all?"

She shook her head at me. "He's perfect for me. He really understands me and what I want."

"Is he at least treating you right?" I asked. Getting a little protective here.

She smacked my arm and it reminded me of Kori. God I feel so guilty for not telling her. She doesn't deserve to be lied to.

"You seem to have something on your mind," pointed Babs, "Is it Kori?"

My eyes widened. "How did-

"I know?" she asked. She giggled. "I've known you for years. I think I know when you're into a girl. Oh and I think she made it clear that you were her man at the party."

"Look Babs," I said with plead, "you can't tell anyone. If Ryan finds-

"He'll kick your ass?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yea."

She held her hands up. "I'm not going to say anything. Although, I never knew you'd go for someone so young."

"I never knew either," I told her.

She looked up at me and smiled.

I chuckled and couldn't help but turn red. "Stop looking at me like that."

She giggled. "You love her!"

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the game stand. "Loser buys lunch?"

She nodded and ran in front of the stand. "You're so going to lose."

"Not a chance," I said.

"Step right up!" exclaimed the man.

I took a few bucks out of my wallet and gave it to the man.

"Just knock down at least one bottle to win a prize," said the man.

I took the ball in my hand and squeezed it. I turned to Babs. "Ready to buy me lunch?"

"You wish!" she exclaimed.

"And go!" yelled the man.

I threw the ball at the bottles and knocked down eight out of ten. I smiled and turned to Babs.

"Ten out of ten," she said.

I gapped. "Hey I didn't play softball in high school."

She shook her head and polished her fingers on her shoulder. "Excuses I hear?"

"Pick your prize," said the man.

Babs picked out a stuffed giraffe wearing a tuxedo.

"Young man you can pick out anything from the second shelf," he told me.

I looked at the prizes and spotted a golden medium sized teddy bear wearing blue overalls.

"That one on the right," I pointed.

He gave me the bear and thanked us for playing.

"Giving Kori that?" she asked.

I laughed. "No I actually plan on making this my sleeping buddy." I ruffled her hair. "C'mon I owe you lunch."

We actually played a few more games before I took her out to lunch. It was fun hanging out with Babs...just as friends. I forgot what it was like with us before we dated. I mean Babs is my childhood friend and I can't get rid of that. I'm pretty sure we've moved on with each other, well I know that I moved on and nothing can threaten our relationships. She has Sam and I have Kori.

"I can't get enough of that diner," said Babs.

We finished lunch and we walked back to my car. Babs took a taxi to the festival so I offered to driver her home.

"I wonder if the fish are okay in the car," she mentioned.

I couldn't help but wonder too. We both won fish back at the festival throwing rings on bottles. My fish is red and hers is blue.

I chuckled. "I'm sure they're fine."

Next thing I knew Babs stumbled and fell onto the ground. I didn't mean to laugh but I did. I walked over to her and held out my hand.

"Not funny!" she yelled.

I tried to contain my laughter. "I'm sorry but you tripped on a small rock."

She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up. "Do you see these heels?"

"Sorry that I don't know the pain of wearing high heels," I laughed.

She dusted herself off and examined her knee. "Well now I'm bleeding."

I looked for myself and I actually felt a little bad. "You won't need stitches. My place is closer. I'll take you there and clean it up."

She nodded and looked up from the cut. "I think that's a good idea."

I drover her back to my place in less than fifteen minutes. I was so praying that Kori hadn't arrived at my place yet. I didn't even want to imagine what would happen if she saw Babs. Probably a cat fight? Ooh that actually sounds nice. Maybe with the both of them in bikinis and oil wrestling? Bad Dick! Stop imagining naughty things.

"Earth to loser!" exclaimed Babs.

I snapped back to reality and looked at her. "Huh?"

"Keys?" she asked.

I cleared my throat and nodded. I opened the door and turned on the lights from the side.

"I'll get the first air kit," I said.

I looked around as I walked to the bathroom. No sign of Kori.

"I'll be sitting on the stool!" she yelled from the kitchen.

I quickly grabbed the first aid kit and made my way back into the kitchen. I placed the kit on the counter and took out the necessary supplies. I grabbed a hold of her leg and placed it on my upper thigh.

Babs winced as I applied a little alcohol. "That doesn't hurt at all."

I chuckled. "Sorry but it kills the bacteria."

She nodded and watched as I placed a large band aid on the kit.

"There you go," I said.

She smiled at me. "Should I call you Dr. Grayson?"

I smirked. "I only specialize in love."

"Richard?"

My eyes widened and I turned around. "Kori!"

She had a brown paper bag in her hands and a confused look on her face. She looked at me and then at Babs.

Babs jumped off the stool. "Um...hi Kori."

Kori's chest started to heave. "Barbara?" She glanced at me before looking down. "Sorry, I need to go." I watched as she dropped the bag and fled out my apartment.

"Kori wait!" I called.

I turned to Babs and she held up a hand. "Go. I'll catch a cab."

I nodded and ran after Kori. God how could I be so stupid? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! She was pressing the button on the elevator when I caught up to her.

"I want to be alone," she whispered.

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to me. "It isn't what it looks like."

"No?" she laughed.

I sighed. "Can we please go back to my apartment and talk about it?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it!"

I closed my eyes. "The neighbors are going to hear you."

"I don't care!" she yelled.

I picked her over my shoulder and walked back over to my apartment. I gave Babs a salute on the way and she giggled at us.

"Put me down!" screamed Kori.

"No," I said.

"Richard John Grayson if you do not put me down this instant I will yell rape from the bottom of my throat," she warned.

I chuckled. "No you won't."

"Rape! Rape! Someone help me! Rape!" she yelled.

I quickly walked into my place and used my foot to slam the door shut. I placed her down.

"Happy?" I asked.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "I come here planning a romantic dinner for just the two of us and you're ex-girlfriend is in your apartment? What the hell was she doing here? Better yet, what the hell were you doing holding her leg?" She turned around and growled.

"I can explain," I told her.

She paced back and forth. "I should have known you were just playing me."

Okay this isn't helping the situation and I'm getting angry. "It isn't what you think!"

"Don't yell at me!" she yelled back. She pointed a finger at me. "I'm the one angry."

I raised my eyebrows. "How can I not be angry? You're not even seeing my side of the story!"

"You're side of the story?" she mocked. She let out a laugh. "From the all the stories I've heard about you...you were probably going to get in my pants and then-

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled angrily. "How the fuck can you ever think of me like that?"

Kori flinched back and hugged herself. "I did not mean it."

I was still heated. "Then why the fuck are you saying it? Babs called me last night and told me she wanted to talk to me. She wanted to patch things up and apologize for the way things ended. We're nothing but fucking friends Korina! I don't fucking love her! I don't fucking want to be with her! I want you and you only! I love you!"

She raised both eyebrows. "You love me?"

"Oh yea, you don't fucking remember!" I yelled. I stalked over to the kitchen and punched something off the counter. "You were too fucking drunk that night!"

I could hear her sigh. "I love you too."

I was still angry and I didn't know why. I needed to calm down. "Don't fucking change the subject! What are we supposed to do now? Go on and act like none of this happened? Couples are supposed to trust each other! You're supposed to trust me!"

"Then break up with me!" she cried out.

I turned to her. "We're over!"

Kori crossed her arms. "Fine! Then I will grab whatever is mine and leave you alone!"

I watched as she walked into my room angrily. I followed her and watched as she grabbed things that she left here. Her hair clip, her shorts, her cd, her music notepad, her ipod, her head phones, and the scrap book she made me. I had enough. I walked over to her and grabbed the scrap book from her hands. I placed it back on the dresser and the rest of the things she'd grab.

"You're not going anywhere," I whispered.

She jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I found myself stumbling back a bit as her lips crashed onto mine. I knew what she wanted and I knew what I wanted. I made my way to the bed and we both tumbled down on the mattress. We both waisted no time in stripping down, our lips barley leaving. I touched her body. My hands roamed up her stomach until they found those breasts. I squeezed, I teased, and I even tasted.

"Make me yours my love," she whispered.

I knew she wanted me inside. I could tell by the way she grinds agaisnt me. I reached over to my side table and took out a condom. No babies anytime soon. When I returned to her, she was lying on her back and trembling a little. I reached over and kissed her lips.

"Relax", I whispered to her.

* * *

Read and Review.


	21. Chapter 21

"It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would!" called Kori.

I peered over my shoulder from where she sat on the couch in nothing but a blanket. "It'll feel better the next few times. I promise."

She looked at me with a deep red blush. She touched her cheek. "Oh I must be glowing."

"You're always glowing." I looked back down to my task and made sure the chicken was well cooked. After the make up sex we both got hungry and I offered to make dinner. "Weren't you supposed to make dinner?" I asked turning around.

She stuck out her tongue. "I just got de-virginized. I think my boyfriend needs to do something special like prepare dinner."

I shook my head and turned back to the food.

"What do you think we should name him?" she asked.

She's talking about the fish. "How do you know if it's a him?"

"Lucky guess?" she asked laughing.

I laughed and turned the stove off. I placed a chicken breast on one plate and another on a different plate. I poured some sauce on top and sprinkled some cheese.

Kori walked over with the fish bag in her hands. "Red?"

I placed the plates down and chuckled. "You couldn't come up with a better name?"

She giggled. "Red it is then."

I shook my head and motioned for chair. "Sit down."

She placed 'Red' on the kitchen counter and took a seat. "This smells delicious."

I smiled proudly. "Thank you. Want some noodles?"

She nodded. "Yes please."

I placed some noodles on her plate before placing some on my own.

"I think we should go to Petco before it closes tonight," I told her.

She looked at 'Red' before looking back at me. "Can we get pink rocks in the fish bowl?"

Where did I ever find this girl? "Whatever you want babe."

She clapped her hands and continued to eat her food.

We did go to Petco that night. I let Kori borrow some of my clothes and it was very comical the way the worker there looked at her in my oversized clothes. Yea buddy I'm getting some! Are you? Probably not!

"Ooh look at the fish!," she exclaimed.

I walked over to the fish tank against the wall and looked at the different sizes and color of fish.

Kori grabbed my hands and intertwined our fingers together. "Doesn't Red deserve a girlfriend?" She let out a pout.

I laughed. "He's just a fish."

"He is not just a fish!" she exclaimed angrily. "He is our fish."

I lifted my hands up in defense. "Okay pick out a girlfriend for him."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you."

Whatever this dreamy state of hers is...I like it. "I love you too." I connected our lips together. It would have gotten steamy if the worker didn't interrupt us.

"Excuse me but can I help you?" he asked.

I turned to him and nodded. "We're looking for fish supplies and this one right here wants to pick out a fish."

Kori beamed at the worker. "I like this one over here."

He followed her to the fish tank and she pointed to the purple and pink fish.

"I shall name her Pink," she proudly stated.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and watched as the worker climbed up the fish tank. He used a fish net to place the purple and pink fish inside a bag of water.

"I'll bring out the stuff you need out front," he told us.

I nodded and followed Kori to the cash register. We walked hand in hand.

"Now red has a companion," Kori beamed. "Just like how you have me!"

I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You're so happy! If I knew sleeping with me would do this then I would have done it a lot earlier."

She twirled and wrapped her hands around my neck. "Once we go home you can make me happier."

I smiled at the thought of how she said 'home' not 'your home'. "Let's go pay."

She nodded and skipped to the cash register. The man was standing there. He had a medium sized round fish bowl and some fish food.

"Can we please get the pink rocks?" asked Kori.

The man nodded and reached under the cabinet of the register. He brought a bag of pink rocks out.

Kori turned to me and clasped her hands together. "Can we get a small plant too?"

I sighed and nodded. "Go ahead."

She smiled as the man placed a green leaf plant in front of us.

"Your total comes out to twenty seven dollars and fifty six cents," the man said.

I took out my wallet and passed him my visa credit card. He ran it through and gave me back the card. I looked past the man. There was a guy who looked very familiar in the next lane. I can't put my finger on it but-

"Ryan!" I exclaimed.

I pushed Kori down to hide her behind the cash register.

Ryan turned to me. "Dick? What the hell are you doing here?"

I nervously laughed. "Fish?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Getting lonely at your place?"

I nervously nodded. My heart pounding and I swear everyone could hear it. "Something like that. What are you doing here?"

"Dog food," he said. He let out an annoying sigh. "You'd think Kori would take care of her own dog. She's too busy with vocal school and going over Donna's place. I swear she's at Donna's place more than she is at home."

I shrugged. "Well you know how girls are."

Ryan nodded. "Yea." There was an awkward pause. "Well I should be going now. Nice seeing you."

I nodded and waved. "I'll see you soon." I let out a big sigh of relief once he was out the door.

"Can I stand up now?" asked Kori.

I looked down and helped her stand up. "Sorry."

Kori kept her eyes on the door. "That was close."

"You can say that again," I said. I rubbed my eyes. "Let's just go home."

She nodded and quickly grabbed the supplies so we may go home.

Kori left that night. We had fun setting up the fish bowl and seeing the fish interact with one another. Kori had more fun in trying to persuade them to mate. I didn't like the idea of having a hundred fish swimming around.

I went to bed early that night. I've been back to school for a while now and the professors handed me a ton of work. And to make it worse, I have finals in two weeks. Glad and frustrated at the same time. Kori's graduating high school this year and I'm graduating college this year...not weird?

Kori and I spent time together the next two weeks. She also had finals so we studied together. I was surprised at the amount of studying we actually got done...especially since we'd take breaks and have sex. The sex grew more passionate the next two weeks as well. I showed her some new positions and knowing my girl I knew she'd enjoy them.

We almost got caught together. Vic had come over claiming he needed help with some of his studying. He couldn't have knocked at a worse time. Kori had to quickly dress and leave from the fire escape through my bedroom window. She wasn't too happy about that one.

I finished with my finals and Kori only had a few more days to finish. My graduation would be held on May twentieth and Kori's is held on the twenty second of May. It wouldn't be weird or suspicious if I went since Tim is also graduating. The only thing I'm worried about is going to Kori's summer music thing. I'm gonna have to talk to Kori about it.

Ryan called me today and told me to come over. I haven't done anything with the guys for a while and since I'm done with school I told him I will. I knocked on the front door and Kori answered.

She smiled and gave me a hug. "This is a surprise."

I squeezed her waist before letting her go. "Ryan called me over."

She raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know."

I fished something out of my pocket. "Guess where I'm taking you once finals finish."

"Where my beloved?" she asked.

I passed her the flyer.

"Comic Con!" she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around me. "You'd go?"

I nodded and kissed her cheek. "Anything for you."

"Dick?"

I quickly pulled away from Kori and I hid the flyer behind my back.

"Hey Ry," I greeted.

Ryan smiled. "We're in the garage."

I nodded, smirked at Kori, and made my way out back.

The guys were already in the garage sitting around.

"So I was doing research online and I found this abandoned garage downtown," Ryan told us. "I called the guy who used to own it and he told me he'd sell it for me."

I raised my eyebrows.

"That's great man," said Vic. "How much are we talking about?"

"He said he'll give it to me for thirty grand," he said.

Thirty grand is not that bad compared to what others would sell it for.

"Are you gonna do it?" asked Gar.

Ryan nodded and rubbed his chin. "I'm going to talk to the bank about it tomorrow and hopefully they'll loan me some money for supplies and machines."

"Well congratulations," said Wally.

Ryan smiled. "Enough about me, let's talk about the graduates."

Wally lifted his bag of chips in the air. "My parents said I couldn't do it but I proved them wrong."

"Anyone having a party?" asked Gar.

"Bruce is throwing Tim and I a combined grad party," I told them.

They made an annoyed sound.

"Formal?" asked Ryan.

I made a face and nodded. "Still free booze."

They looked at each other and nodded.

We all helped prepare dinner this time. It was actually funny seeing Wally and Gar attempting to cook something. Wally can't cook for his life and Gar can only prepare tofu...which tastes really gross.

"Kori dinner is ready!" called Ryan.

We set up the table and I took my seat. Kori took a seat on the opposite side next to Gar.

"Studying?" asked Ryan.

Kori nodded. "What else would I be doing?"

Ryan shrugged. "Grace everyone?"

Saying grace only took a few minutes before we all dug into the food.

"So I bought us tickets," said Ryan.

Kori looked up from her food and raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Take a look," he said.

He handed her an envelope and she looked inside. "Comic Con?"

Great.

Ryan smiled. "I thought it'd be nice to take you after finals."

"Dude!" exclaimed Gar. "So lucky!"

Kori didn't know what to say. "This...this is nice of you but you didn't have to."

"I want to go!" Gar whined.

Kori beamed up. "We can all go!"

I looked over at Ryan who seemed like he didn't like the idea.

"I heard there's supposed to be some hot chicks dressed up as superheroes," Wally pointed out. He wiggled his eyebrows.

Kori turned to Ryan. "What do you say?"

Ryan sighed but smiled. "Sure."

"Dude this is going to be so awesome!" exclaimed Gar. He rubbed his hands together. "Should I go as Superman or Batman?"

* * *

Read and Review.

I changed my username from Arabian-Princess1001 to Stefanotis. **Stephanotis** is a type of white flower, my favorite actually and since someone already had that name I just changed the letters. I thought since I'm going to college that I deserve a name that doesn't seem like a little girl picked it out.


	22. Chapter 22

I sighed and laid back on my bed. "So taking you to Comic Con alone is out of the question?"

Kori giggled on the other line. "I think it'd be fun to go with everyone. Besides, maybe you should spend a lot of time with Ryan."

I pouted. "I want to spend time with you."

"When do you plan on telling him anyways?" she asked.

Never would be good for me. "I haven't really thought about it."

Kori sighed. "What are you scared of?"

"Getting killed!" I said a little too loudly. "I mean you know how your brother is. Imagine if he found out I've been sleeping with you."

Kori made an 'ew' sound. "Not what I want to imagine. Anyways, I think he'd be happy for us."

"I disagree," I told her.

"Oh Richard," she sighed.

I sat up. "Look I'm sorry but I just don't think it's the right time to tell him."

"And what if he finds out through someone else?" she asked. "What then?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I need to go."

"Will I see you at Comic Con?" she asked.

"I don't even know if I want to go," I honestly said.

Kori let out a whine. "You promised you'd take me and I finished my finals."

"I'll see okay?" I asked.

"Oh alright," she said and I can hear the sadness, "Good night then."

I closed my eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.

I hung up the phone and crawled over to the top of my bed.

I ended up going to Comic Con the next day. I did promise Kori I'd go and I don't like seeing her sad or mad at me. Especially since her birthday is coming up soon. I bought a single rose from a guy selling flowers on the street and made my way to the end of the line. And what a line it was...luckily I found Wally, Vic, and Gar in the middle.

"Dude just cut in front of us!" exclaimed Gar.

I raised an eyebrow at his costume. "What are you supposed to be?"

"Batman and Superman," he proudly stated. He turned around to show me a red cape. He had on black pants, shirt, red underwear, the superman sign on his chest, the cowl, one red boot, one black boot, and the red cape. He wiggled his eyebrows. "The ladies dig it."

I rolled my eyes and got in line, minding the protests from the people behind us. "Where are Ryan and Kori?"

"They're at the other line for previously bought tickets," said Wally. He pointed to a girl who passed us by. "Do you see the watermelons on that Poison Ivy?"

I chuckled. "You need to settle down with one chick my dude."

Wally raised his eyebrows at me and looked at the rose. "And who is that flower for?"

I turned red and rubbed the back of my neck. "There was a guy selling them and I thought Kori would like a rose."

All three boys looked at me.

"You thought Kori would like a rose?" asked Vic. He clasped his hands together. "Ain't that sweet?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't tell me she's the chick from a few weeks ago?" asked Wally.

"What chick?" asked Gar.

Vic chimed in. "There's a chick?"

Wally nodded. "I came over to his place and he had a chick in his bedroom. He kicked me out before I could even see who she was."

They all turned to me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

Vic pointed a finger in my chest. "You hiding something."

I shook my head. "No I'm not."

"Dude we've known you since forever," said Gar with his arms crossed. "You're hiding something and I can smell it."

I pointed to the line. "Look the line is moving!"

Wally placed an arm around my shoulders. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you're dating a redhead...a particular redhead whom you bought a single rose for."

My eyes widened. Damn them. I sighed. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you guys."

"Dude!" laughed Gar. "Do you want a death wish?"

I ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't need a lecture on what Ryan would do to me."

"How long have you been hiding this?" asked Vic.

"We got together in February," I told them.

Wally punched my shoulder. "You've been hiding this from me for about two months?"

"Look you guys really can't say anything to anyone," I said. "The only people that know are Tim, Donna, and Babs."

They were shocked about that one.

"It's a long story," I said. I paused and gave them a look.

They exchanged glances.

"Promise?" I asked.

They nodded and we exchanged fist bumps.

"So are you sleeping with her?" asked Wally.

I turned to him and crossed my arms. "Really?"

He shrugged and laughed. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

I rolled my eyes and continued to walk as the line moved. I had to admit I did feel a lot better admitting to the guys about my relationship with Kori. The weight on my shoulders dropped a little.

We waited in line for about twenty more minutes before we payed and made our way inside. Kori and Ryan were waiting for us by the door and Kori couldn't look more cuter. She had on these geek glasses, a superman tank top tucked into her blue jeans, and a brown belt. She looked like the ultimate nerd but she's my nerd.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down. "Isn't this cool?"

"Hey they're having a sale on GameStation accessories," said Vic. He rubbed his hands together. "I need a new head set."

Gar ran after him. "I'll come with you!"

I turned to Kori and presented her the flower. "Um...this is for you."

Kori looked at the flower and then back at me in shock. "Thank you." She took it and took in a sniff.

I could feel Ryan's eyes on me. "This guy on the street gave it to me for free and since Kori is a girl I thought she'd like it." I nervously laughed. "No big deal." I turned to Wally for help.

Wally pointed somewhere. "They have a food court in here. You guys know where I'll be." He ran and I cursed him for having super speed.

Ryan looked at me. I looked at Ryan. He looked back at me. I looked back at him. He squinted his eyes. I squinted mine.

"Look a sale on comic books!" exclaimed Kori. She grabbed Ryan's hand and pulled him. "Would you like to come with us?"

I turned to her and smiled. "Sure."

Ryan turned and followed Kori. I let out a big sigh of relief. God this is going to be a long freaking day. I knew I shouldn't have came.

I stood by Ryan as Kori looked through the bin of comic books. Make light conversation Dick. He was your friend before he was your girlfriend's brother.

"So how are things going?" I asked.

He turned to me and breathed in. "Great. Yourself?"

I nodded. "Great." I rubbed the back of my neck. "So are you and Kori going to make it to my graduation?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Why would Kori go to your graduation?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I thought we were all friends so I figured that you'd bring her."

Ryan narrowed his eyes at me. "If she wants but I doubt she'll want to sit through a graduation."

I slowly nodded my head and looked away.

"Where is your party taking place?" asked Ryan.

I turned to him. "Oh an invitation will be sent in the mail."

Kori came up to us with several comic books in her hands. "I wish to purchase these."

I found myself taking out my wallet before realizing that she was talking to Ryan. I'm so used to paying for her things.

We walked around and Kori stopped us an artist. He was offering to draw people as superheroes for a fair amount.

"Ooh will you two wait for me?" she asked.

I winked at her. "Take your time."

She blushed and took the empty seat in front of the artist.

I couldn't help but stare as she posed for him. She's so natural at it. God she's beautiful.

"What do you think of my sister Dick?"

I turned to Ryan and raised my eyebrow. The question took me aback. "I'm sorry?"

Ryan chuckled. "Don't act like you don't understand. What do you think of her?"

I sighed. "She's beautiful, I can tell you that."

"What else?" he asked.

I knew where this was going. He's trying to break me. "She's a sweet girl."

Ryan turned to me. "Do you like her?"

"Yea I like her. She's nice," I said.

Ryan nodded and his questions stopped.

"All finished!" exclaimed the artist.

Kori squealed and ran up to the picture. "This is amazing!" She picked up the sketch and turned it to us.

He drew her flying in the air and holding out her fist. She has long red hair, green beams coming out of her eyes and he drew her with a purple outfit on. It actually looks really good.

"I wish to go to the merchandise stand," Kori told us. "And then we may go buy more comics."

As we walked I noticed Ryan lost us. I mean there are a lot of people here. I took this opportunity to grab Kori's hand and run away from her.

"Richard?" she asked.

I pulled her with me. "Come with me."

She followed me through the crowd until I came up to a closet door by the bathrooms. I turned the lights on and placed a mop so no one could walk in.

"Rich-

I cut her off by kissing her.

"You look so cute in that outfit," I whispered. I pushed her against the wall and placed my lips on her neck.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around my chest. "This is risky."

"I don't care," I told her.

She sighed and picked up my head to bring our lips together. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and god I loved that tongue. Kori was already reaching for my pants and she brought them down to my knees. I fumbled with her belt and pants. Before I knew it, her legs were around my waist and she was moaning my name. God I was horny and this sneaking around made me even more horny.

Once we finished we placed our pants back up and made sure we looked okay to go back out. I took Kori's hand in mine and we made our way back out into the chaos.

"Where were you!"

I jumped and we both turned to Ryan. My hand quickly left Kori's hand.

"I had to use the bathroom and Richard offered to walk me there," Kori explained.

Ryan crossed his arms. "Richard?" He shook his head. "Never mind. Can you finish up so we can leave?"

Kori nodded and skipped to the merchandise stand.

Ryan gave me a stare before following Kori.

Never in my life have I ever felt this guilty.

* * *

Next: Graduations

Update: possibly tomorrow maybe monday. I have a thing to go to sunday so don't expect an update then.


	23. Chapter 23

"Man I can't believe we're going to be walking across the stage soon," said Vic.

I turned to him from the mirror and smiled. "Hopefully the speech isn't too long." I turned to the mirror and continued to fix my hair.

"Dude you've been fixing your hair for what seems like ages," said Wally. He bit into his sandwich. "How much hair gel can one guy need?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You dripped some mustard on your gown."

Wally looked down and groaned. "Oh man! Mom is going to kill me!"

I washed my hands and turned to them. "How do I look?"

"You do realize that you have to wear a cap?" asked Vic.

I grabbed the black cap and placed it on my head. "I can still make it look good."

"Why are you even trying this hard to look good?" asked Wally.

Vic chuckled. "Cuz he wants to look good for Kori!"

"Shut it!" I yelled. It holds a little truth behind it. "I don't even know if she's coming?"

"Why not?" asked Wally. "Oh wait I know...Ryan."

I nodded and took a seat on one of the fold chairs. The graduates had to wait downstairs in some basement before the ceremony actually started.

"I think I want to tell him," I said.

They both looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

Vic rubbed his hands together. "Maybe you should wait a little more. I mean with his parents and buying a garage, well, it's taken a toll on him."

"Yea I wouldn't want to say anything unless he's in a really good mood," said Wally.

I sighed and rubbed my chin. "It's not fair to Kori either. She never liked the idea of hiding our relationship."

"Alright everyone line up!"

I stood up and said my goodbyes to the guys. We're placed alphabetically so we're going to stand in different sections of the line.

We started walking out and I could hear the music starting. I made my way through the door and watched as everyone stood up for us. I couldn't spot Kori or Ryan or even Bruce. We made our way to our seats and we sat down.

I spotted Bruce and Tim easily from the stage. Bruce had a few seats empty around him. Typical Bruce, not wanting anyone around him. I was surprised to see Alfred there too.

I sighed and sat back. The speeches lasted about an hour before our names were called. My row stood up and I waited.

"David Gordon."

"Sarah Grand."

"Richard John Grayson."

I flashed everyone a smile as I made my way down the stage. I heard some calls and a blow horn was heard. I shook the deans hand and received my diploma. I took my seat once I walked back to my row. I opened my diploma and looked down. If only my parents were here to see this. I sighed and waited for everyone else to be called.

"Congratulations to the class of twenty thirteen!" I finally heard.

I stood up and the music was heard once again. We filed out one by one to head outside. I spotted Ryan, Gar, Rachel, and Karen but no Kori. I looked down and continued to head outside.

Bruce, Tim, and Alfred caught up to me.

Tim punched my shoulder. "Hey graduate!"

I chuckled and brought him into a head lock. I made a fist on his head and started to mess up his hair.

"Easy boys," warned Bruce.

I let Tim go and he gave me a scowl.

"I'm proud of you Dick," said Bruce with a smile.

I smiled. "Thanks Bruce."

"Your parents would have been proud," he continued.

I looked down. "Yea well don't go soft on me."

Alfred laughed and I turned to him. "That would be the day."

I chuckled. "Thanks for coming Al." I gave him a hug.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," he told me.

"Hey guys!"

I turned to look at Donna.

"Donna?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

She held up a camera that was held around her neck. "I have an internship at the local newspaper. Mind if I take a picture?"

"Not at all," I said.

Bruce stood on one of my side and Tim stood on the other. I turned to Alfred and frowned.

"Al do you honestly think I wouldn't want a picture with you?" I asked. I motioned for him.

He smiled and walked over to us. He took the side by Tim.

"Say cheese!" exclaimed Donna.

We said cheese, minus Bruce, and she snapped the picture.

She looked down at the camera and smiled. "I'll send you a personally copy in the mail."

I smiled. "Thanks."

She started to make her way to another family before I caught up to her. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Um, I was wondering why Kori didn't come. I haven't seen her a few days," I said.

She sighed and tilted her head. "She called me this morning and told me she wasn't feeling too well. I guess she threw up this morning. She said it must have been food poisoning from the restaurant she and Ryan went to a few days ago."

I slowly nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said.

I walked back over to my family. Wally's and Vic's family were there and they were talking to Bruce. She's sick? Well I can't be mad at her for getting food poisoning. It's not like she purposely ate the food.

"Hey man!"

I turned to Ryan and smiled. "Hey!"

"Congrats!" he exclaimed and gave me a bro hug.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So how does it feel to finish college?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't feel any different except I'm finished with school. Now I just want to start police academy."

Rachel and Gar came up to me next to give me their congratulation and Karen soon after.

"How come Kori isn't here?" asked Wally.

Ryan turned to him. "She's sick."

"Is that why she missed practice?" asked Karen.

Ryan nodded. "Yea she hasn't been feeling good lately and we think she might have gotten food poisoning. I wanted to take her to the doctors but she refused."

I bit my lip and looked down.

"But I called her after the ceremony ended and she said she's feeling better," Ryan said.

"Good because she hasn't submitted a song yet for the show," Karen said. She looked at all of us. "By the way you are all invited to come. This is going to be the best show this year."

Rachel snorted. "Yea especially since a few years ago some kid threw up on stage."

Karen crossed her arms. "That was the worst year for me! That story made the front page!"

"So you guys want to go out for dinner?" asked Wally.

"What do you have food on the mind all the time?" asked Rachel.

Wally wiggled his eyebrows and placed an arm around her. "I know what I want to eat."

Rachel pushed him off. "I lost my appetite."

"Diner?" asked Vic.

We all nodded and made our way to the cars.

Tim and I took my car and I was glad no one else came with us. I decided to call Kori on our way to the diner.

"Be quiet while I make this call, okay?" I asked.

Tim rolled his eyes and nodded.

I placed Kori on speaker as I drove.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," I said.

She paused a little. "Hi."

"I heard you were sick?"

"Yea...but I think it passed." She sighed. "Sorry for missing your graduation."

"It's okay," I told her. I heard Tim snicker. "I just want you to feel better."

"What are you doing now?" she asked.

I made a turn. "Ah...we're going out to dinner."

"Sounds like fun," she said.

I pouted. "It would have been a lot better if you were here."

Tim let out another snicker.

"Is someone with you?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're on speaker and that was Timothy."

"Oh...hi Tim!" she greeted.

"Hey Kori,"he said. He leaned over the phone. "Hope you feel better!"

She giggled. "Thanks." She paused again. "I'll talk to you later Richard."

I nodded. "Okay bye."

"Bye."

I sighed and pulled up to the parking lot of the diner.

"Come on," I told Tim and opened the door to my car.

We made our way into the diner and caught up with everyone. We sat at the large round booth and I couldn't help but feel sad. I would rather have Kori with me than anyone else. We ordered and soon our dinners were out. Everyone was happy today. Laughing and telling jokes. I couldn't help but feel like something is wrong with Kori. She sounded really off on the phone.

"Who wants dessert?" asked the enthusiastic waitress.

"I do!" cheered half the table.

"Alright I'll bring out something special," she told us.

I cleared my throat and stood up. "I think I'm going to skip on dessert."

"You're leaving?" asked Vic.

"Yea,"I said with a fake yawn. "I'm pretty tired. Tim you'll catch a ride?"

Tim raised an eyebrow but nodded.

I placed some money on the table. "Dinners on me." I said goodbye and made my way out.

Time to see Kori.

I drover over to her house quickly before Ryan could come back from the diner. I just wanted to see her and make sure that she's alright.

She was surprised to see me, I could tell by her face when she opened the door. She was in her boxer short, a tank top, slouch socks, and a robe.

"Richard?" she asked.

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "Feeling better?"

She raised both eyebrows but moved to let me through the door.

"I'm surprised to see you here," she told me. "Shouldn't you be with everyone else?"

I grabbed her hands. "I left when everyone ordered dessert. So that doesn't leave me enough time before Ryan comes back."

"I am sorry for not making it today," she apologized.

I kissed her on the forehead and smiled. "That's okay. I'd rather you be here trying to get your health back."

She smiled and motioned up the stairs. "Let's go to my room."

I nodded and held onto her hand as she led me upstairs. She closed her door once inside.

"You look really handsome," she said turning to me.

I chuckled as I sat on her bed. "I try."

She rolled her eyes at me and made her way to sit next to me. "I really am sorry for not making it."

"Kori will you shut up about it?" I asked. I brought her legs over mine and started to massage one foot. "I already said I'm not mad."

She sighed and played with the front locks that keep falling on my face.

"Are you at least feeling a lot better?" I asked.

She nodded and rubbed her stomach. "I believe it passed. I only puked once."

I was still concerned for her. "Maybe you should see a doctor?"

She shook her head violently. "I hate the doctors."

I let out a laugh. "What are you five?"

Kori nodded and I laughed some more. "They scare me."

I pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the lips. "No one should scare you."

Kori smiled and placed her head on my chest. We stayed like that for a while. Just holding her while she relaxed under my arms. It made me feel good to know that I could make her relax this much.

"Your birthday is next week," I whispered.

She giggled. "I know and before you ask, I wish for you to surprise me."

I groaned. "No fair!"

She giggled again before looking up at me. "I love you Richard."

I smiled and kissed her nose. "I love you too." I pulled her off of me and stood up. "I should be going now."

She nodded before dropping on her back. "Good-bye."

I couldn't have picked a more perfect time to leave. As I was driving down the street, Ryan pulled in the drive way.

I still didn't see Kori the next few days. She said something about practicing with Karen extra before the big show in June. I couldn't blame her since I know how much this show means to her.

"How do I put this on?" asked Tim.

I shook my head. "Just put it on at the school."

Tim sighed in annoyance and picked up his cap from the ground.

"Can we get a move on?" I asked.

"You just wan to see Kori!" Tim teased.

I kicked Tim in the shin and he had to hold himself from falling to the ground.

"Hey!" he called. He leant down and cleaned his pants. "These pants are expensive."

"It's not like you payed for them anyways," I said.

"Speak for yourself," Tim bit back.

I rolled my eyes and made my way out of the foyer. "I'm taking my bike."

"Did you buy that bike with your own money?" asked Tim.

"Will you boys behave?" asked Bruce walking down the stairs. He was fixing his tie.

I kept on walking to the garage. I grabbed the keys from the safe, Bruce insisted on keeping the keys in a safe ever since I started taking girls home, and I made my way to my favorite Harley Davidson bike. Deep red with black seats and a killer engine. I opened the garage door before turning on the bike and riding my way to Kori's graduation.

I met up with Ryan and took a seat next to him. Bruce and Alfred took the isle behind us. The only other person that sat with us was Babs since she came for Tim. I wasn't really expecting anyone else to come.

I smiled as I saw Kori walk on stage with her fellow classmates. She looked good in her orange cap and gown, her school colors are orange and black. She waved and flashed me a smile. I noticed as both Ryan and I waved back. I quickly placed my hand my back down before Ryan could notice. This is really awkward. We took our seats and I don't know where it came from but I wanted to tell Ryan the truth.

"Ryan?" I asked.

His eyes never left Kori. "Yea?"

"I need to tell you something," I told him.

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

I cleared my throat. My confidence higher than ever. "This isn't going to be easy-

"Welcome to the families of the class of twenty thirteen!"

Ryan turned to the person on stage. "Maybe later Dick."

I sighed and turned to the person on stage. Maybe another time.

I sat there for another hour just listening to speeches. Why do graduations have to be so boring? I'd much rather see someone streak through the audience. Yea that'd be a show.

"Oh they're calling the names!" squealed Babs. "Tim looks so adorable!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm adorable."

Babs hit my chest. "Maybe in high school."

I pouted. "I'm still good looking."

Babs rolled her eyes this time. "I never knew what I saw in you."

"Allison Marie Anani!"

"Korina Evangeline Anders!"

I cheered as she walked across the stage. God I couldn't be more happier for her!

"She looks beautiful," whispered Babs. She took the words right out of my mouth.

I turned to Ryan who had his arms crossed and a proud smile on his face. That's when I noticed that I haven't seen Ryan smile in ages.

They continued to say the names of students. Tim should be close my now.

"Thomas Donnelly!"

"Timothy Jackson Drake!"

I cheered on my little brother. No matter how much he gets on my last nerves, I still love him.

We all gathered outside once the ceremony ended, much like my graduation. We had Babs take a photo or two of the family before I decided to go over to Kori and congratulate her.

"Congrats graduate!" I called.

She turned to me and jumped in my arms. "Thank you!"

We pulled apart shortly and I looked over at Ryan. "Don't you feel old now since our younger siblings graduated?"

Ryan smiled and turned to Kori. "I'm proud of her." He paused. "Mom and Dad would have been proud Korina."

Kori swallowed the lump in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. She looked down before brushing off a few falling tears. I wanted to kiss those tears away so bad, knowing how it feels.

I cleared my throat and tried to make light of the conversation. "I'm taking Tim and Babs out for ice-cream. I was wondering if you two wanted to join us?"

"What do you say Kor?" asked Ryan.

She looked up at us and nodded. "I'd like that."

"Great!" I exclaimed. I pointed behind me. "I'm taking my bike and Tim is driving Babs there."

"You rode your bicycle here?" asked Kori.

Ryan and I both laughed.

"My Harley Davidson," I told her with a smile. "It's a motorcycle."

She made an 'o' shape with her mouth before turning red. "My bad." She turned to Ryan. "Can I ride on the motorcycle? I've never been on one."

That took me by surprise.

"No," Ryan simply said.

She clasped her hands together and pouted. "Please? It's my graduation day!"

Ryan sighed. "It's dangerous Kori."

"C'mon Ry," I said to him. "The ice-cream parlor is a few blocks down. Let the poor girl have a little fun."

Ryan turned to me. "Okay but she needs to wear a helmet and no speeding!"

Kori giggled and grabbed my hand. She pulled me to the parking lot and I couldn't help but look back at Ryan as he stared at us.

* * *

Hmmm? Suspicious Ryan? And if you can tell what I'm up to, shh! Keep it a secret!

read and review


	24. Chapter 24

The day of the graduation party finally came. Bruce had it held in outside in an old country club where he and his buddy's play golf. I acted like a good son and showed up at the manor to place my tuxedo on and groom myself to perfection. Not that I need it or anything. We arrived a little later than the guests, Bruce likes to be fashionably late of course. The paparazzi defiantly showed up. I know by now what I'm supposed to expect so I placed my shades on and made my way out of the car. And the questions begin.

"Dick Grayson are you currently seeing someone?"

"What does Gotham's prince have in store for the future?"

"Is it true that you and Barbara Gordon are dating again?"

"Do you prefer male partners?"

That's original. I gave them a two finger salute before disappearing through the large doors that led to the inside of the country club. I followed the black carpet that led to the outside. There is a large white tent set up, I think it's supposed to drizzle a little today, and a huge tile dance floor under it. White Christmas lights where placed all around the trees and bushes. A few tables outside the tentand tables inside the tent. Of course there is a large banner that says congratulations Dick and Tim.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" exclaimed Bruce. He stood in the center of the floor and clinked his wine glass. Tim and I walked over to stand next to him. "I just wanted to say thank you for all coming here today to celebrate both my son's graduations." He turned to us. "I'm proud of the both of you and I hope you enjoy this new chapter in life! Cheers!"

We all raised our glasses. He always kept it short, sweet, and to the point.

I sighed and walked over to our table. The gang was already sitting there and I was surprised to see Babs with her boyfriend.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

I greeted everyone, giving dabs to the guys and kisses on the cheek to the girls. Once I got to Kori, she stood up and I looked over her. She had on a peach colored dress. The top was all covered in rhinestones and it was held up by two thin straps...her breasts look delicious by the way. She must be wearing a push up. I wonder if it's the red one? Anyway, the bottom was short and went straight down but the back was long and went to the floor. She had these silver rhinestone heels and she couldn't look more beautiful.

"Hey Kori," I said kissing her cheek.

"Hello," she said.

She sat back down and I took the only chair available next to her.

The servers started coming over to us and asking for drinks. I ordered all my drinks alcoholic. I have a right to get drunk tonight. And boy was I getting drunk. I found myself placing my hand on Kori's upper thigh. She jumped a little from the contact before turning to me and smiling. She motioned for the plate of food in front of me.

"You need to eat," she ordered.

I sighed and closed my eye. My hand remained on her thigh as I turned to the plate of food.

"So summer has officially started," I heard Wall say.

I turned to him.

"I say we should head down to the beach!" he declared.

"That's a great idea," said Vic.

Ryan spoke next and he turned to Kori. "Kori's birthday is coming up really soon now. What do you say about going to beach?"

Kori beamed and sat up. "I would like that!"

"Yea but the closest beach is four hours away," pointed out Gar.

Karen nodded. "Yea and my show is June tenth. I have a ton of things to do before then."

Kori shrugged. "We can always go another time."

I scratched up and down her thigh. She stiffened and made a fist on the table.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" asked Ryan.

"I'm content with whatever," said Kori. She grabbed my hand from under the table and laced our fingers together. "Perhaps we could just do a bbq in our back yard?"

"That's boring!" I exclaimed. Okay I should slow down on the drinks.

Everyone looked at me and raised their eyebrows.

Tim, who sat next to me, leaned over. "You might want to ease up on the drinks."

"Shut up!" I yelled a little too loud. People from other tables looked over at us.

A felt a hand on my shoulder and someone squeezing. "Will you boys please behave?"

I looked up at Bruce and frowned. "Child abuse!"

"It's not child abuse when you're eighteen or older," said Tim with a look. "And you graduated college?"

Bruce let out a big sigh and rubbed his face. "No more drinks for you."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

I heard a few giggles and snickers from around the table.

Bruce squeezed harder on my shoulder. "Do something else other than drink. Why don't you ask one of these ladies to dance?"

I rolled my eyes and shooed Bruce away. I turned to Kori, who was speaking in hushed tones with Babs, and I poked her side. She turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Dance with me?"

She tilted her head and nodded.

I grabbed her hand and stood up to lead her onto the dance floor. No one was dancing yet. People usually waited until the host(s) dance before they go out.

"You really shouldn't put on a display," Kori whispered as I placed my hand around her waist and grabbed her other hand.

I started to move with her the moment she placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm not doing anything. It's not like I'm dancing on stage singing I love you baby."

She crossed her eyebrows. "That is not funny."

I chuckled and pulled her closer to me. "I'm fine." I moved my mouth to her ear. "I promise."

I felt her shiver in my arms. "Just keep dancing Grayson," she ordered.

I pulled back and gave her one of my million dollar smiles. "So are you sure you just want to stay home for your birthday?"

She nodded. "Yes. Besides I really should be practicing for the show."

"You haven't been over in a long time," I told her. "I miss having you over."

She sighed. "You know I have been busy."

I nodded and gave her a pout. "You still have duties to your boyfriend."

She giggled. "Then I shall make sure to be over this week."

I moved in closer to nuzzle her neck. "That's what I like to hear!"

She pushed me back. "Richard what are you doing?"

"Nuzzling my girlfriend?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Ryan is sure to be watching."

"No he's not," I said.

She nodded and motioned behind me. "He is right there dancing with Babs."

I rolled my eyes. "What is up with you and Babs anyways?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"You seemed to be having a friendly conversation earlier," I mentioned.

She shrugged again. "I just apologized for the way I acted and she apologized for the way things ended that night. She seems like a nice girl, minus that she is your ex. I realize that she will be around, especially during these events and I know that it will be awkward but I need to deal with it."

I lowered my hand.

"Hand off ass Richard," she told me. "Off ass."

I chuckled. "No way."

Someone bumped into us and Kori stumbled back. I turned to see Ryan standing there with Babs.

"Mind if I cut in?" asked Ryan.

I took in a deep breath and shook my head. "Be my guest." I grabbed Kori's hand and passed her over to Ryan. Ryan passed Babs over to me.

"He was clenching his teeth the whole time," Babs said as she took my hand.

"I wasn't doing anything bad," I told her.

Babs shook her head and I spun her. "You were way too touchy."

"Maybe it's better if he finds out," I said.

Babs shook her head. "Not like this."

I danced with Babs for another several minutes before her boyfriend came to steal her. I made my way back to the table and took a seat. I watched Kori and Ryan dance the whole time. He would tell her something and she would giggle. Oh there's that feeling again. Guilt.

I sighed and stood up. I made my way back inside the country club. I found the bathroom and made my way inside. I emptied my bladder from all the drinks I drank and washed my hands. I looked in the mirror and sighed.

I heard one of the stall doors opening and I looked in the mirror to see Roy.

"Oh hey man," he greeted.

I raised my eyebrows. "I didn't know you were invited?"

Roy nodded and proceeded to wash his hands. "My uncle."

I nodded. "Oh yea."

He dried off his hands. "So what's up with you and Ryan's sister?"

I turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"You two seemed cozy while dancing," he said. He let out a chuckle. "How old is she like fifteen?"

My fist tightened. "She's just friend."

Roy raised his eyebrows. "That's what they all say."

I closed my eyes and tried to remain calm. "Excuse me Roy." I made my way out of the bathroom.

"Richard?"

I turned to the voice and looked at Kori. She was sitting on the bench placed outside the restrooms.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head and smiled. "Nothing. I saw you leave and when you didn't return, I grew worried."

I smiled and took her hand. "You don't need to worry about me," I told her.

The bathroom door opened and Roy came out. He looked at Kori and then turned to me and gave me a wink.

"Let's go somewhere private," I whispered.

She stood up and nodded. "Okay."

I took her to the second floor of the country club. I knew they had some extra rooms upstairs. I opened a door revealing an office and I brought Kori inside. I made sure to close the door and the curtains.

"Rich-

I cut her off with my lips. I gave her a big fat kiss that I knew would leave her breathless when I pulled back. She stumbled and placed a hand on her head.

"Oh Richard," she whispered.

I placed my hands on her ass and squeezed. "Now no one can tell me no."

She giggled as I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. Our lips connected again and I settled her bottom down on the desk. Our mouthes opened and our tongues fought for dominance.

She pulled back, breathing heavily against my lips. She reached for the back of her dress and before I knew it, she removed her hands from the straps. No bra. Just the way I like it. I took off my tuxedo coat and loosened my tie. I closed the distance between us and placed my hands on her breasts. I squeezed and played and made her moan under my lips.

I grew horny like a mad dog and I found myself dry humping her. She was fumbling with my belt. And then my instincts clicked in. I turned around and the door slammed shut.

Kori hastily pulled her dress up and jumped off the desk. "Did someone-

"Sh!" I cut her off. I fixed my belt and walked over to the door. I opened it and looked down the hall. Whoever it was didn't leave any stench behind. How could I let this happen? I made my way back to Kori and started to fix my tie.

"Richard?" she asked.

"Stupid!" I yelled. I looked up and my face softened. "Not you baby." I sighed and placed my jacket on. "God I'm so stupid!"

"That could have been the wind," she said.

I shook my head. "Windows are closed and I made sure to close the door."

"So someone saw us?" she asked.

I nodded and paced back and forth, pulling at my hair. "God I'm so fucking stupid!"

"Richard stop!" she exclaimed. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. "You're not stupid."

"Someone saw us!" I yelled. "If this gets out I could be in so much trouble!"

"The lights are off," she said quietly. "Surely they couldn't see us."

I shook my head. "They still saw you."

Kori pulled back and sat down on one of the arm chairs. "Who could have seen us?"

I rubbed my chin and sighed. "Let's go downstairs."

We both hurriedly made our way down stairs. I spotted Roy by the front entrance. Could it have been him? He turned to me and smirked. I can't tell.

"Richard are you coming?" asked Kori.

I turned to her and nodded. We made our way back outside and down the steps to the tent. Everyone was seated at the table, eating cake.

Ryan looked up, he had his hands clasped together and placed on the table, he eyed me. "Where were you?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and I started to sweat. Could it have been Ryan? God he's going to kill me.

"I needed some air," said Kori. She was stuttering and I could tell she was nervous. "Richard spotted me when he came out the bathroom and I asked if he wanted to join me in a walk."

Ryan blinked and nodded. He took an apple from the fruit bowl and picked up the knife. I watched as he cut into the apple with force.

"I see they cut the cake without me," I said.

"Dude we weren't going to wait for you," said Tim. He took a bite of the cake. "We couldn't find you." He winked at me. Maybe Tim saw us? It made me feel a little better. I'd rather have Tim walk in on us than anyone else.

"I would love some cake," said Kori. She walked over to her seat.

"Not tonight," said Ryan. He stood up and placed his jacket on. "We're going home."

"Home?" asked Kori. "But we haven't been here too long."

Ryan's face turned stern. "Now Korina."

Kori looked at Ryan and I could see the fear in her eyes. "Okay," she said. She stood up and waved to everyone. "Good-bye everyone." She passed me and she gave me a worried look.

"Dick I need to talk to you."

I turned to see Bruce making his way to me. "About what?"

"It's a private matter," he told me.

Was it Bruce? God please no. Having my father walk in on me is super awkward. That already happened once. I gave him a nod and followed him outside the tent. He took us near the pool and I took a seat on one of the lounge chairs. I feel sick.

Bruce sat down across from me. "You don't look too good son?"

"I think I did something wrong Bruce."

* * *

Who could it be? Who could it be?

Read and Review


	25. Chapter 25

Bruce knows. He wasn't too happy when I told him but then again you can't really tell what emotions are going through Bruce's mind. He just sat there while I explained everything from the first day I met Kori to today. He just sat and rubbed his chin. No emotions. When I finished explaining everything, he just kept staring at me and rubbing his chin. He finally placed his hand off his chin and cleared his throat.

"Do you realize how much trouble you're getting yourself into?" he asked.

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Don't you think I haven't already thought about the consequences?"

"Apparently you haven't been thinking. You should have stopped this a long this along time ago," he said. He sighed and rubbed his face. "I can't get you out of this one Dick."

I scratched my arm growing nervous. "What do you think I should do?"

"Forget the girl exists and move on," he told me bitterly.

I shook my head. "I can't do that Bruce."

"Why not?" he asked angrily. "If this was a paparazzi then you're sure to be screwed. Knowing Ryan if he finds out, he will press charges. The girl is underaged and you're having sexual affairs with her. You will go to prison. Your life will be over."

"I lover her," I whispered.

I thought Bruce would chuckle or roll his eyes but none of that happened. He stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm very disappointed in you."

I never knew how much those words could actually hurt. My parents, my real parents, they never said anything like that to me. Hearing them for the first time and hearing them come out of Bruce's mouth was like having a knife go through my gut. I really messed up this time and I have to get through this myself.

I didn't see Kori or speak to her. I called and called but it would go straight to voice mail. I called her house but no one would answer. I even called Donna to see what's up but she would always give me the same answer, "She's not feeling well", and would shut the phone in my face. I was desperate to talk to her or contact her in any way.

I went downstairs and bought the newspaper every morning. I turned on the t.v. and clicked to GNN, E! News, Good Morning America, and any other gossip/talk show just to see if there was any news on me or Kori.

Wally came over with Tim and the guys. Intervention I suppose. I haven't been answering anyone's calls so I guess they were worried about me. They barged into my apartment and threw me off my bed.

"Dude when was it the last time you saw day light?" asked Gar. He walked over to my curtains and threw them open.

I glared at him as the sun hit my face.

"And you need to shave," said Tim. "You look like the hobo that stands in front of your apartment building."

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"You haven't been answering any of our calls!" yelled Wally. He had his arms crossed. "We thought you died."

"What's going on man?" asked Vic.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Nothing!" I walked out of my bedroom and into the living room. I took a seat on the couch. "You guys won't understand."

They all walked over to me and took a seat on the couch.

"Try us," said Wally.

I sighed and shook my leg rapidly. "I've been having sex with Kori."

They all sat there quietly.

Vic let out a chuckle before they all broke out into laughter.

"Dude is it the size?" asked Wally laughing. "Is she not happy with what you got?"

"Someone walked in on us at the graduation party," I continued. "And I don't know who."

"What do you mean?" asked Tim.

I stood up and started to pace. "What it exactly means. Someone walked in on us and I'm scared that it's going to get out. No one is supposed to know about us."

They all sobered.

Vic rubbed his chin. "Do you have any idea who it can be?"

I sighed. "I don't know since it's not any of you...Roy? Paparazzi? Ryan?"

"Well have you spoken to Kori about it?" asked Gar.

I shook my head. "Voice mail."

"Go over there and talk to her then," said Tim.

"And have my ass handed to me by Ryan?" I asked. I chuckled. "No thanks."

"Well your girl's birthday bbq is tomorrow," said Vic. "What are you going to do then?"

I slapped my forehead and fell back on the couch. "Shit! I forgot!"

"I say you tell Ryan everything," Wally said. He had his arms rested behind him. "Tell him everything."

"I agree man," said Vic. "Ya'll kept this a secret from him long enough. The dude has the right to know that you've been sneaking around with his lil' sis."

"I'll think about it," I told them.

And I did think about it. I thought about it after they left and the whole entire night. I got about two of hours of sleep. If I tell Ryan then the guilt will go away and he won't have to hear it from anyone else. If I tell Ryan then we'd probably end up fighting and someone could get really hurt. To tell Ryan or to not tell Ryan? So many question and not enough time.

I found myself nervously driving to Ryan's house. Kori's party already started an hour ago. I received about twenty text messages from the guys all wondering where I am. Truth is, I don't think I could tell Ryan about what has been happening. Truth is, I'm scared.

I need to man up. I need to do this for Kori...so that we can be together.

I made my way out back and through the fence door. The party is held in the backyard so there was no need in walking through the front door.

"Dick you finally made it!" exclaimed Vic.

I smiled and nodded. "I had to take care of some things first."

"We saved you some food," said Gar.

"Ah that's okay," I said. I was looking around for any sign of Kori. "I'm not all that hungry."

Ryan came out from the back door to the house carrying a pitcher of punch in his hand. He stopped and looked at me.

"Hey Ryan!" I called.

He walked down the steps. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Um...I was invited right?" I asked.

He nodded and walked over to the table. He placed the pitcher down. "Right."

I cleared my throat. I could feel the eyes going back and forth from me to Ryan.

"So where's the birthday girl?" I asked. I held up a box. "I got her something."

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "She's in the house."

"Mind if I go in and give her this?" I asked.

Ryan licked his lip and crossed his arms. "Be my guest."

I nodded and turned to make my way into the house. I passed the kitchen and I could hear voices in the living room.

"So what are you going to do?" I heard Donna ask.

I walked through the archway.

Kori was shaking her head, holding her stomach. "I don't know Donna," she said.

I cleared my throat and both girls immediately stood up.

Kori's eyes widened as she saw me. "Richard? What are you doing here?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "I was invited. Remember?"

Donna cleared her throat. "I think I'll go get some punch."

I waited for her to leave to question Kori.

"Why haven't you been answering any of my calls?" I asked her.

Kori sighed and took a seat on the couch. "You called?"

My eyes widened. "Are you serious? I've been calling ever since you left during my graduation party. I even called the house."

Kori rubbed her forehead. "I've been...preoccupied."

I took a seat next to her and laced our fingers together. "With what?"

She shook her head. "It's...a girl thing." She removed her fingers from mine and moved away from me.

"There's something else," I said. She's hiding something from me. "Tell me."

She let out an annoyed sigh and stood up. "Just leave me alone Richard."

That hurt. "Kori?" I asked. I stood up and grabbed her arm. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

She shook her head. "It's not you."

I turned her to me and placed my hands on her waist. "Then what?"

"I can't tell you," she whispered.

I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "Why? Kori I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything."

"Richard-

I cut her off with my lips. The only way to reassure her that I'm here with her. She pushed me off. That caught me off guard.

"I said get away from me!" she yelled.

I grabbed her arm. "Why?" I yelled.

"You little shit!"

I saw red. Ryan pushed me out of the house from the front door. We ended up falling down the front steps, rolling on our backs. He was punching and I was punching. We kicked, we pulled, we elbowed, and swore. My eyes were closed the whole time. I could hear yelling, Kori, and people grabbing at us.

"You went behind my back!" I heard him yell. "I saw you kissing at the graduation party!"

"I was going to tell you!" I yelled back.

We continued to punch and kick.

"My baby sister! She's my baby sister!"

Someone pulled me off of him and he ended up getting a good punch in my face. My bottom lip started to throb and I could taste the blood.

"Stop it!" yelled Kori.

"Get off of me!" yelled Ryan. Vic was holding him back. "Let me kill him!"

I was on the ground with someone holding me from behind. Ryan pushed Vic off of him and he ran over to me. He lifted up his leg.

"Ryan don't!"

He stopped, inches away from my gut, and turned to the voice.

"Why not?" he asked.

Kori had tears running down her cheeks. "I'm late."

I turned to Kori.

"What?" Ryan and I both said quietly at the same time.

She held her stomach. "I'm late."

I pushed Wally off of me and stood up. "Late for what?" I asked. Of course I knew what she meant.

Kori shook her head. "No I'm late as in...I'm pregnant."

I walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "How long?"

"Three weeks," she whispered.

I started to breath heavily. Pregnant? When? How? Why? I'm sure I used protection every time we-shit! Comic Con. The closet.

"You're pregnant?" asked Ryan.

We both turned to him. He had his arms on his sides and he was looking at Kori.

"Ryan-

He held up his hand in her face to stop her from talking. "Pack your bags."

"What?" she asked.

He didn't look at her. "I want you out of my house."

She let go of my hands. "Ryan?" she cried.

"Dude aren't you being a little harsh on her?" asked Vic.

Ryan shook his head. "I want everyone out of my house!" He walked away from us and into the house.

I looked over at Kori who stood there in shock. She shook her head moments later and made her way into the house.

I sat on the ground, wiping at the blood on my face. My ribs hurt, I'm bleeding, I'm pretty sure Ryan dislocated my arm, and on top of all that, I have a pregnant girlfriend.

"You okay man?" asked Wally.

I motioned around me. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

Wally chuckled. "Well congratulation dude."

I glared at him.

"I'll just give you some space," he said.

I sighed and placed my face in my hands.

Sooner than later it was just me on the front lawn. Everyone went home, passing by me saying a few words, as my face was still in my hands. I sat up and walked over to my car around eight forty five. I sat in the car with my eyes closed for thirty minutes before I heard the door open. I opened my eyes and looked over at Kori who had a duffle bag in her hands. She tossed the bag in the back before closing the door and settling in her seat.

No words were spoken between us as I drove home. We both needed some time to think and take in everything that happened today.

Kori broke the silence as we both laid in my bed, ready to fall asleep.

"I still love you," she said.

* * *

Read and Review


	26. Chapter 26

Epilogue

It was raining, it was quiet minus all the sobs, and it was dark out. We got a phone call from Ryan several days ago, surprising both Kori and I. We haven't spoken to Ryan in six months. We knew something was wrong, both Kori and I could sense it. The news came and Kori crumpled to the ground. I gave my condolence to Ryan before turning my attention to my sobbing fiancé. Oh did I forget to mention that I proposed to Kori two months after the pregnancy. We plan to wed once the baby is settled in and we're comfortable. I bought a house for us, one with a big backyard, white picket fence, more than one bedroom. A place for us to be a family in peace. I graduate Police Academy in a few months. I'm glad that I'll be able to support my family without the help of Bruce.

Thunder boomed and a flash of lightening could be seen not too far from us.

I wrapped my arm around Kori's stomach, caressing the large bump, the other holding up an umbrella. Three more months and my baby girl will be in our arms. A girl! Can you believe that? We already decorated her room and picked out the circus theme that Kori insisted on. We just couldn't decide on a name yet. I'm sure it'll come to us.

"Amen."

I looked up at the priest who moved to the side. I pushed Kori toward the two closed caskets. One held her father and the other held her mother. It's a shame that I couldn't meet them. I would have loved to meet the creators of my beautiful Kori.

I heard Kori break out into a loud cry as she placed a single white rose on her father's casket and then a single white rose on her mother's casket. I placed my arms on her shoulders as she leant down to give each casket a kiss. She whispered something but I could not understand what she said.

I wrapped her in my arm, her head rested on my chest, and I took her back to our spot. I watched as people walked up to the caskets and placed their own flowers down. I noticed some people that I had not seen before. A large man with long brown red hair and beard would look over at us every now and then. A girl about the same age as me came up to Kori to say something but Kori shooed her away. She looks a lot like Kori except she has brown eyes and black hair. A few other Tamaraneans came but I'm not too sure how they're related to Kori.

I looked over as Ryan walked up to the caskets. Do I regret loving Kori? No. Do I regret not telling Ryan about our relationship from the beginning? Yes.

I watched as everyone started to leave to their cars, heading over to Ryan's house for the mercy dinner. It started to rain really hard and I'm glad that the umbrella above us is supportive.

Ryan turned once they started to descend the caskets down. He gave us a glance before walking over to his car.

I squeezed Kori. "C'mon let's head back to the car. You'll get sick if we stay out any longer."

Kori nodded against me and I brought her back over to the car.

The house was full of family and friends when we got there. Giving their sympathies to Ryan and muttering amongst themselves.

I brought Kori over to the couch and I took a seat with her. I held her hand, rubbing it, and being there for her. After all I know how it feels to lose your parents.

A clear of the throat and I looked up at the large man from earlier.

"Hello," he said. He held out his hand and I shook it. "My name is Galor."

"I know who you are. You are the one who found my parents," said Kori. She looked up at him before touching my chest. "This is my fiancé Richard Grayson."

"Just Dick," I told him.

He nodded. "I knew your parents very well Korina. I am sorry for the way things turned out."

Kori nodded. "I am sorry as well. Thank you for your condolence."

He cleared his throat. "I hope to see you late this week at the reading of your parent's will. Feel better little one."

I watched as he left. I turned to Kori and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you hungry?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I am not feeling too hungry right now."

I let out a chuckle. "Now I know that's a lie. You're always hungry."

She let out a faint giggle, very rare this last week. "Perhaps I am a little hungry." She rubbed her stomach.

I kissed her lips. "I'll get you something from the kitchen."

I took off my coat before placing it on the couch next to Kori. I walked over to the kitchen table that had a spread of different food. I grabbed a plate and started to fill the plate up.

"Hello Dick."

I nearly dropped my plate. I looked across from me on the other side of the table. "Ryan. Sorry about your loss."

He cleared his throat. "Thanks for coming." He was itching to say something. "Hows my sister?"

I placed a sandwich on the plate and looked up. "She's hanging in there."

Ryan nodded. "Good."

I licked my lips. "Look Ryan, I'm sorry for the way things turned out. I really didn't mean any harm from it."

He sighed. "I forgive you."

My eyebrows shot up. "You forgive me? I was actually expecting a fist in the face."

He chuckled. "I'm not going to hit you. What kind of person would I be for fighting with a pregnant lady's fiancé?"

"That pregnant lady is your sister," I pointed out. "You should talk to her."

Ryan shrugged. "I don't know if I can."

"Why not?" I asked.

He sighed. "What if...what if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

I laughed in his face. "Seriously? She cries every night and prays that you call her and forgive her. She still loves you."

"I love her too," said Ryan.

"Then prove it," I said. I caught him. "I dare you to go over there and fix things. Make the first move."

Ryan looked at me for a moment before walking over to the archway. I walked over and noticed Bruce holding Kori's hand, whispering something before walking away. I gave Ryan a push and I followed behind him.

Kori's eyes widened when she saw us together. "Ryan?" she asked.

He cleared his throat. "Hey Kori. Mind if we talk a little?"

She shook her head and patted the seat next to her. I gave her the plate before leaving to give the two some space.

"Dick?"

I turned to Ryan. "Yea?"

"Thank you," he said.

I smiled. "No problem."

You know what they say, With every end comes a new beginning.

* * *

Thank you everyone for your reviews and your support. This story has been a success in my book. I hope you all enjoy my next piece, High School, Love, and Scars.


End file.
